Généamourologie
by septentrion
Summary: Severus a encore une fois tiré son épingle du jeu et mène une vie tranquille après la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'un décret de Scrimgeour l'oblige à se marier. Inspiré par le défi Yenta Livery Company de Ladyofthemasque. HGSS. Nominée aux 2007 OWL awards.
1. J'ai retourné ma robe

_Disclaimer__: bonjour, je m'appelle Jo Rowling. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas_

_Merci à Ambre/Ezilda et Dacian Goddess pour leur efficace beta-readage. _

**1. J'ai retourné ma robe.**

—Bonsoir, Queudver. A qui écris-tu donc en cette fin de journée ?

Le rat sursaute, frétille ; pour un peu, on dirait qu'il va mouiller son pantalon. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de lui, avec la bénédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui arrache le parchemin qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'accrocher à la patte du hibou.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Le mot de passe du jour pour entrer dans la résidence du Seigneur des Ténèbres est 'Animagus'. _

_Votre ami_. »

Le rat est un traître ! Je me demande bien qui il n'a pas encore trahi, d'ailleurs. Et depuis quand passe-t-il des informations à l'ennemi ? Un interrogatoire s'impose, et sans attendre si j'en juge par la teneur du message. Il a peur, et il a raison, car je n'aurai aucune pitié.

—_Crucio_ !

Je vois l'ex-Maraudeur se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Je maintiens le sortilège juste le temps d'amollir sa résistance, c'est-à-dire pas longtemps, c'est un tel lâche.

—Depuis quand passes-tu des informations à Potter ? Que lui as-tu révélé ?

Il est plus courageux qu'il n'en a l'air : un faible défi se lit dans ses yeux.

—_Crucio_ !

Pas le temps de tergiverser. Cette fois-ci, je maintiens le sort un peu plus longtemps. Dommage qu'il soit en position fœtale, j'avais bien envie de viser les couilles. Tant pis, je me contente des genoux.

—Alors, tu parles ?

Et il a parlé. Il a donné des indications à Potter sur la cachette d'objets que notre, non, mon Maître considère comme précieux, il l'a prévenu de certaines attaques de Mangemorts. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons jamais réussi à mettre la main sur Shacklebolt. Il est temps d'en finir.

—_Avada Kedavra_ !

Plus de rat. Plus qu'un Maraudeur à avoir. Mais avant de m'en réjouir, je dois prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la trahison de Queudver et de la probable attaque de ce soir. C'est quoi ce bruit ? Merde, ils sont déjà là ! Apparemment, ne pas savoir le mot de passe ne les a pas retenus bien longtemps. Prudence est mère de sûreté – je vais me désillusionner avant de rejoindre la mêlée ; il y a tout de même d'excellents calibres chez celui qui renaît de ses cendres.

* * *

Bilan intermédiaire de la bataille : j'ai plusieurs coupures sur les bras et les jambes, ma robe est foutue, un sortilège m'a créé une tonsure sur le côté du crâne et ma main gauche tremble. Je n'ose imaginer quel serait mon état si j'étais parfaitement visible. C'était cette vieille harpie de McGonagall qui m'avait mis dans cet état-là. Elle ne voyait pas d'où venait l'attaque car elle avait perdu ses lunettes, et ce fut heureux pour moi car au final, ce fut moi qui eut le dessus. Je me suis même offert le luxe de marcher sur son cadavre avant de passer à l'adversaire suivant. 

Je jette un œil autour de moi et m'aperçois que je suis tout près du centre des opérations : à trois mètres de moi, Harry Potter fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui piétine dans le sang de Nagini. « _Reducto_ ! » hurle le morveux, et, sous mes yeux ébahis, mon maître se trouve réduit en cendres… sauf que lui ne renaît pas. Ne nous avait-il pas assuré cependant qu'il ne pouvait mourir ? Nous aurait-il menti ? Ou bien Potter serait-il plus intelligent que je ne le croyais ? Toujours est-il que la victoire change de camp, et moi aussi. Sans un remords, j'ai retourné ma proverbiale robe sur le champ de bataille ce jour-là. De toute façon, je n'aime pas tout le monde dans mon ex-camp non plus. Je vais enfin pouvoir régler leur compte aux trois Lestrange ; mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lancer un petit _Cruciatus_ à Bellatrix.

Je tombe soudain au sol, plus raide que la justice. Je pense que mon éclair vert a donné ma position à quelqu'un, et le _Petrificus Totalus_ a annihilé les effets de mon sortilège de désillusion ; je suis reconnu. Une volée de sortilèges et d'insultes prend la direction de mon corps, étendu malgré lui sur le sol frais, mais quelqu'un que je ne peux voir les bloque sans effort. Le quelqu'un bouge et entre dans mon champ de vision, il s'agit de Shacklebolt ! Jamais été aussi content d'avoir échoué dans sa capture.

—Severus Snape, vous êtes arrêté pour appartenance illégale à une organisation proscrite connue sous le nom de « Mangemorts », et pour le meurtre d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

J'ai bien peur que ce dernier petit détail ne cause ma perte au final. Il va vite falloir que je trouve une idée pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. J'aurai sans doute le temps en attendant mon procès à Azkaban.

* * *

Je les ai eus ! Je les ai roulés dans la farine ! Je n'ai eu qu'à prendre à mon compte les agissements de Queudver, et ils m'ont exonéré ! J'ai même réussi à leur faire avaler que Dumbledore avait orchestré sa mort avec moi. Ils sont vraiment séniles, au Magenmagot ! Revenons un peu sur les événements. 

Deux jours après ma capture, et un jour et demi après que j'ai imaginé mon plan, j'ai été jugé. Le Ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour dirigeait les soi-disant débats, fièrement assis sur le banc en face de moi, les mains libres et la baguette à la main, tandis que je subissais l'humiliation d'être enchaîné sur la chaise des prisonniers. Au moins, il faisait plus chaud qu'à Azkaban.

—Severus Snape, tonna le Ministre, vous avez été amené devant le Magenmagot pour être jugé pour votre appartenance à une organisation proscrite connue sous le nom de « Mangemorts », et pour le meurtre d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

—Je ne peux nier avoir été un Mangemort, mais si vous avez pris connaissance du dossier de mon procès de 1981, vous savez très bien que Dumbledore en personne a réfuté l'accusation disant que j'appartenais toujours à cette organisation.

—Vous lui avez menti, et il vous a cru.

—Vous prenez Dumbledore pour un naïf ?

Là, je crois que j'ai marqué le premier coup. Comment justifier la confiance du vieux fou en moi sans le ridiculiser ? Scrimgeour a néanmoins retrouvé bien vite sa belle contenance.

—Eclairez-nous donc sur les raisons qu'avait Dumbledore de vous faire confiance ?

—J'étais son espion auprès des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les informations que je lui passais, puis que j'ai continué à transmettre à Potter étaient cruciales.

Voilà le moment où la trahison de Queudver est devenue utile à ma cause. Puisqu'il est mort, ce pourrait très bien être moi, l'informateur de Potter.

—Suffisamment cruciales pour tuer un vieil homme ?

Là, j'ai ouvertement ricané.

—Vous oubliez que Dumbledore a été un sorcier très puissant, le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait craint. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix en la matière. Narcissa Malfoy m'a fait prêter un Serment Inviolable pour protéger son fils Draco. Elle y a ajouté une clause en dernière minute stipulant que je devais accomplir la mission confiée à son fils si ce dernier semblait échouer. Vous savez sans doute déjà que cette mission était de tuer Dumbledore, et vous savez ce qui arrive si l'on brise un Serment Inviolable. J'avais informé Dumbledore du risque que j'avais pris pour conserver ma couverture chez les Mangemorts. Il a jugé que les informations auxquelles j'avais accès étaient plus importantes que sa vie. Il m'a ordonné de vivre, je cite, « quel qu'en soit le coût. »

La salle entra en émoi à ces mots. Insultes et crachats me furent jetés, et les Aurors ont eu toutes les peines du monde à ramener le calme. Finalement, lorsque le silence fut revenu, Potter fut appelé à témoigner. Il a confirmé que, sans les informations reçues après la mort de Dumbledore, jamais il ne serait venu à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses paroles exactes furent : « Voldemort aurait sans doute imposé son pouvoir au monde sorcier sans mon informateur anonyme. Nous lui devons tous notre vie. » J'ai eu du mal à garder un visage sérieux.

—Dites-nous donc quelles informations exactement vous avez passées à monsieur Potter, Snape, me demanda à brûle-pourpoint une sorcière assise deux rangs derrière le Ministre.

J'ai récité tout ce que Pettigrow avait confessé. Chaque fois, Potter hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. Petit à petit, l'expression de son visage changeait, elle passait de la haine et du mépris à l'ébahissement (la tête de carpe ne lui allait d'ailleurs pas du tout), puis à l'admiration. Là, c'était trop. Etre admiré par Potter ! Vous savez ce qu'il a dit à la fin, cet abruti ? « Je vous plains sincèrement d'avoir dû endurer tout cela pour m'aider. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour les sacrifices faits pour le bien commun. » J'ai même eu droit à quelques larmes de sympathie versées par quelques sorcières émotionnelles venues assister au spectacle. Ils me dégoûtent tous, à dégouliner de sentimentalité, pire qu'un nappage au caramel qui coulerait sur le menton d'un gamin.

Le jugement final fut donc que :

1/Narcissa Malfoy m'avait trompé. Sous prétexte de me demander de protéger son fils Draco, elle m'avait fait prêter un Serment Inviolable de mener à bien sa tâche s'il échouait.

2/Si je ne respectais pas les termes du Serment Inviolable, je mourrais, et l'Ordre perdrait son seul espion proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait que cela était impensable (on pourrait croire que mon nez soit aussi long à cause de mes mensonges, mais je vous assure n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec Pinocchio).

3/ La mort de Dumbledore, sur ses ordres, avait été le moyen de s'assurer que je continue à abreuver Harry Potter d'informations qui lui avaient permis de vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Conclusion : je fus pardonné. Si Dumbledore m'avait ordonné de le tuer, comme ils s'en étaient tous convaincus, ce n'était plus un meurtre mais un suicide assisté. Je fus presque acquitté, presque car je n'échappais pas à une amende conséquente pour mon appartenance aux Mangemorts, et que je devais payer dans les douze mois sous peine de revoir la station balnéaire sorcière en Mer du Nord. Toutes mes économies allaient y passer, mais j'étais libre, je me poserai plus tard le problème de ma survie économique.

* * *

Le problème en question s'est posé très vite en fait, puisque les amendes qui m'avaient été infligées se sont rapidement révélées supérieures à mes économies. Il est vrai que quelques mois sans salaire, suite à ma démission de mon poste d'enseignant, m'avaient un peu appauvri. Pour le coup, j'ai eu de la chance. Si j'avais été marié, j'aurais surveillé ma femme de près, car on appelle cela une chance de cocu. On m'a offert du travail avant même que je n'envoie un seul CV, que je ne savais comment faire par ailleurs. Le recrutement chez les Mangemorts était beaucoup plus simple ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous faisait faire un essai  en général, vous deviez jeter un _Avada Kedavra_ à un quelconque Moldu, et si vous réussissiez, vous étiez retenu. Quant à Poudlard, j'ai été embauché, pourrait-on dire, par relation. 

Tout cela pour dire qu'un beau et pluvieux matin d'août, les jumeaux Weasley sont venus frapper à ma porte pour me proposer un emploi de chef de laboratoire recherche et développement dans leur entreprise WWW (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), afin de les aider à faire face aux demandes en tout genre de leur clientèle. Vu que je travaillerai seul dans ce laboratoire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en serais pas le chef. J'ai tout de même exigé que le contrat de travail soit magique, et j'y ai fait figurer quelques exigences, comme l'interdiction de m'insulter, ou de me jeter des sorts, ou pire, de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour mes propres créations, à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit. La preuve qu'ils avaient besoin de moi est qu'ils signèrent tout sans sourciller. Je soupçonne aussi qu'ils se soient laissé influencer par la sentimentalité ambiante. J'ai dû jeter des sorts anti-cafard et anti-journalistes autour de ma propriété, on voulait m'interroger sur «Que ressent-on lorsqu'on doit tuer son meilleur ami ? » Il faut croire qu'ils n'avaient rien écouté. Jamais je n'ai dit que Dumbledore était mon meilleur ami.


	2. La Yenta Livery Company

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess. Merci infiniment._

**2. La Yenta Livery Company**

Dix-huit mois. Dix-huit mois déjà que je suis dans ma nouvelle vie, à fabriquer des potions et des objets utiles en défense contre les forces du mal pour les jumeaux Weasley. J'aurais pu m'en tirer plus mal, honnêtement. Tout ce qui manque est un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il faut du temps pour cela. Je serai peut-être mort avant que le suivant ne se révèle. Bon, je vais cesser d'avoir des idées déprimantes comme celle-là.

J'ai vaguement suivi les évolutions du monde sorcier, mais rien d'intéressant ne semblait se passer. J'ai appris que Potter et ses deux sbires, Granger et Weasley, avaient fait leur septième année à Poudlard après mon procès, et qu'ils avaient tous réussi leurs ASPIC. Grand bien leur fasse ! Potter a été engagé immédiatement après dans le programme de formation des Aurors, Weasley est devenu gratte-papier dans un quelconque service du Ministère de la Magie, et Granger… est entrée en politique. Je dois un de mes meilleurs fous rires à miss-je-sais-tout. Pour la Nouvelle Année, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lancer, à grand renfort de publicité de cette feuille de chou baptisée _Le Chicaneur_, le SALE, ou syndicat d'action pour la libération des elfes. Vous auriez dû voir la photo, Granger souriant de toutes ses dents—absolument pas son meilleur trait, encadrée des deux seuls elfes libres de ce monde, dont l'un (ou l'une ?) trop soûl pour tenir debout. Il semble qu'elle ait bien fait rire mes employeurs aussi. J'ai entendu Fred Weasley dire que Granger lorgnait sur la sinécure de Ste Rita, patronne des causes désespérées, et qu'elle voulait autant de statues que cette dernière. Cela n'a pas empêché ce bouffon de Scrimgeour d'être réélu. Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas le droit de vote.

Bref, tout allait presque pour le mieux lorsque Weasley et Weasley annoncèrent qu'ils fêteraient leurs fiançailles avec les jumelles Patil le lundi quatorze février au Terrier. Et qu'ils précisèrent que tout le personnel était invité puisque la boutique était fermée. J'ai compris à leur regard qu'il fallait considérer « l'invitation » comme un ordre. J'aurais franchement cru qu'ils m'auraient laissé tranquille sur ce coup-là, qu'ils auraient préféré me voir loin de leur famille adorée. Je pense plutôt qu'ils savaient que je n'attendais que cela. J'aurais dû me montrer un peu plus enthousiaste…

* * *

—Oh, Severus, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous ! 

—Je vous en prie, Molly, je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde.

La mamma me sourit largement, elle a visiblement raté le sarcasme dans ma voix. Enfin, j'ai supporté le vieux fou aux bonbons jaunes et son fan club pendant quinze ans, je peux bine supporter une soirée au Terrier. J'ai besoin de mon salaire après tout, et même si jamais je ne l'avouerais à voix haute, travailler dans le laboratoire des Weasley n'est pas une corvée. Dommage que ce soit eux qui établissent ma fiche de paie.

—Monsieur Snape, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Je jette un regard noir à Fred Weasley.

—Toujours aussi jovial, jette George Weasley qui arrive derrière moi, m'assenant une grande claque sur l'épaule au passage.

Ils me font toujours ce coup-là ! Je hais cela autant que les crackers(1) débiles de Dumbledore à Noël, raison pour laquelle ils persévèrent dans leurs actes puérils. Je marmonne de vagues félicitations à mes employeurs, puis je tente de m'éclipser. Oh, non, Potter sur mon passage !

—Bonjour, monsieur.

Il me sourit avec chaleur, encore reconnaissant de l'aide que je ne lui ai pas apportée. Je fais un effort pour dissimuler ma haine, je tiens à sortir d'ici intact.

—Bonjour, Potter.

Et je continue mon chemin. Je dois néanmoins passer par un petit détour par la cuisine afin d'éviter Lupin et sa copine aux cheveux roses avant de pouvoir m'engouffrer dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Si quelqu'un me voit, je pourrai toujours prétexter être à la recherche des toilettes. Je me glisse dans une chambre et m'apprête à m'installer confortablement sur le lit avec le dernier numéro de _Potions Today,_ lorsque j'entends l'escalier craquer. Je n'ai que le temps de plonger sous le lit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que deux personnes n'entrent. Et merde, me voici coincé dans un nid à poussières à espionner malgré moi Granger et Weasley—Ronald. Ils sont si nombreux qu'il faut toujours préciser duquel on parle.

Ils s'assoient sur le lit. J'entends des bruits de succion. J'espère que cela n'ira pas plus loin que quelques baisers. Le bruit s'arrête.

—Hermione, tu es vraiment belle avec cette robe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à être sentimentaux dans cette famille ? Une robe est une robe, ce n'est pas elle qui fait la beauté d'une femme.

—Et sans elle, alors ?

Voilà qu'elle le provoque !

—Ne me tente pas, Hermione, je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour cela, quoique je ne serais pas contre un peu d'action.

Je suis sûr que Weasley a agité ses sourcils en une mimique suggestive lorsqu'il a dit cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais je jurerais l'avoir entendu.

—D'accord. Que voulais-tu donc me dire ?

Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Weasley rougir aussi.

—Eh bien… voilà… nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, toi et moi… nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans… et…

Quand va-t-il en venir au fait ?

—J'aimerai être avec toi toute ma vie.

Le lit craque, je devine que Granger s'est jetée au cou de Weasley. De plus, les bruits de succion ont repris.

—Oh, oui, Ron, articule Granger entre deux amygdalectomies.

—Seulement, voilà, avant de rendre les choses officielles, nous devrons passer les tests de la Yenta Livery Company.

—L'agence matrimoniale ?

Agence matrimoniale ? Si seulement elle savait !

—Non, Hermione, la Yenta est bien plus que cela. C'est elle qui a créé la généamourologie. Tu sais ce qu'est la généamourologie ?

—Bien sûr, Ron. La généamourologie est l'étude magique de la formation des couples, de la psychologie, de la romance et de la généalogie. Elle permet de déterminer la compatibilité de deux personnes en vue du mariage. Il n'est cependant pas obligatoire de subir des tests généamourologiques avant de se marier.

Ah, miss-je-sais-tout n'est pas morte, après tout.

—Tu as raison. Mais tu sais aussi que de nombreux avantages sont offerts aux couples qui sont passés par leurs services, comme des réductions fiscales ou des emplois réservés au Ministère. C'est ainsi que mon père y est entré. Tu sais aussi que c'est devenu une telle tradition dans le monde sorcier qu'il n'y a aucun couple marié qui ne soit passé par eux.

D'où l'augmentation du nombre de couples non mariés, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ce phénomène, Weasley.

—Et puis, mes parents n'accepteront jamais que j'épouse quelqu'un sans passer les tests de la Yenta d'abord. Même si c'est toi, Hermione.

La gamine soupira bruyamment.

—D'accord, je passerai les tests, mais je ne le fais que pour toi !

—On peut le faire demain, si tu veux.

Silence de réflexion.

—D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Encore quelques bruits de succion et les tourtereaux sortent enfin de la chambre. Je quitte ma cachette, jette des sorts de détournement d'attention sur la porte, et lis enfin mon magazine.

* * *

Je redescends dans l'enfer. Je dois apparaître au moins un peu, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser Weasley et Weasley. Mince, Lupin ! Poignée de mains, chaleureuse pour lui, forcée pour moi. 

—Severus, comment vas-tu ?

Beurk, il est tout sourire. Aurions-nous donc élevé les cochons ensemble ?

—Aussi bien que possible, vu les circonstances.

—Oui, je comprends, porter la responsabilité de la mort de Dumbledore, jouer au Mangemort parfait, tout cela doit te peser encore.

Il n'a apparemment pas compris que je faisais allusion à la présente compagnie et non à des sentiments que je n'ai jamais éprouvés. Je profite toutefois de sa gêne.

—Excuse-moi, Lupin.

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif.

J'ai repéré les boissons et je me sers une généreuse dose de whisky pur feu. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Beurk ! Que des Gryffondors ! Sauf le vendeur de chez WWW, qui écoute poliment Maugrey lui débiter sa sérénade sur la vigilance constante. Celui-là est un ancien Poufsouffle. Je remarque Weasley et Granger qui se murmurent des mots doux dans un coin et me dis qu'il est temps de quitter les lieux. Je prends soin de dire au revoir en bonne et due forme à mes employeurs et à leurs parents avant de sortir et de transplaner à Spinner's End.

(1)_ cracker : objet cylindrique offert à Noël contenant un pétard et dont il faut tirer les deux bouts pour obtenir le cadeau à l'intérieur_


	3. Tests

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess._

**3. Tests**

Je me sens si nerveuse. Aujourd'hui, Ron et moi allons nous rendre chez la Yenta Livery Company pour passer des tests généamourologiques, et ensuite, nous annoncerons au monde entier notre intention de nous marier. Il n'est pas étonnant que j'aie à peine dormi ; j'ai à peine réussi à avaler un café ce matin, et je sens que je vais à peine réussir à avaler la salade que je me suis préparée.

Je me demande où nous allons vivre. Ron vit toujours chez ses parents, et mon studio est trop petit pour nous deux. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas les moyens de faire mieux, le SALE ne me rapporte rien et me prend beaucoup de temps. De plus, personne ne veut embaucher quelqu'un qui pourrait donner des idées à leurs elfes de maison. Du coup, je vis de l'allocation que me versent mes parents et de quelques travaux indépendants : piges pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, quelques potions pour les proches, calculs arithmantiques pour les créations de Fred et George, etc.

Ron ne gagne pas énormément non plus, mais il a de bonnes chances de promotion s'il apprend à maîtriser un peu son impulsivité. Cela devrait venir avec l'âge. Je nous imagine dans dix ans, dans un modeste mais confortable cottage à la campagne, avec nos deux enfants jouant dans la cour pendant que je prépare un meeting pour l'égalité des créatures magiques et que Ron est au travail. Euh… qui fait la cuisine ?

Treize heures trente déjà ! Je mets le reste de ma salade au frigo, me rends compte que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne pour le communiqué de presse que j'avais promis à Radio Magica, et enfile des vêtements autres que le survêtement dans lequel je traîne depuis que je suis levée.

* * *

A quatorze heures tapantes, je suis dans le hall d'entrée de la Yenta. Je sais que Ron sera en retard, le fameux quart d'heure Ronaldien. Je souris tendrement en pensant à cette habitude et m'installe dans un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Je me plonge dans un ouvrage sur la métamorphose des meubles, cela pourrait servir à l'avenir. 

Ron arrive à quatorze quinze, rouge et essoufflé.

—Suis… désolé… rapport… dernière minute… pour mon boss…

Je ris.

—Pas de problème, Ron. Reprends ton souffle, et allons donc passer ces tests.

Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtesse, qui nous informe que les tests durent une heure environ, et qu'un quart d'heure suffit pour avoir les résultats. Nous signons le contrat rapidement et payons les honoraires. J'ai vidé mon compte pour cela : cent cinquante gallions. Nous avons tous deux hâte d'en finir.

L'hôtesse nous mène vers une petite salle et nous remet des questionnaires sous formes de cartes, comme celles utilisées dans les orgues de barbarie.

—Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de répondre aux questions en perçant un petit trou près de la réponse que vous choisissez, et de sceller votre questionnaire à la fin en apposant votre baguette dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet en prononçant : « Ceci est la vérité. » Vos cartes seront ensuite passées dans cet instrument—elle nous désigna une machine qui était une copie conforme d'un orgue de barbarie. Vous intégrerez alors notre base de clients et nous pourrons vous donner votre taux de compatibilité.

Je saisis le premier carton et l'instrument pointu posé à côté, et me lance dans l'exercice. Ron fait de même.

Les questions portent sur de multiples sujets et sont aussi exhaustives qu'un sondage sur les habitudes de consommation.

_Quand êtes-vous disponible pour vous marier ? Tout de suite._ On ne sait jamais.

_Préférez-vous un conjoint britannique ? Oui._ Pas envie de jongler avec les différences culturelles, je les ai subies assez en passant du monde moldu au monde sorcier.

_Voulez-vous des enfants ? Oui._

_Combien ? Deux._

_Souhaitez-vous que votre conjoint soit :_

_- de sang-pur,_

_- de sang-mêlé,_

_- né de parents moldus,_

_- aucune importance ?_

Quelle question est-ce donc cela ?

_Accordez-vous de l'importance au signe astrologique de votre conjoint ? _Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas Lavande Brown, moi.

Pfff, je n'aurais jamais cru que répondre à des questions puisse être aussi épuisant. Certaines m'ont fait rougir (_Etes-vous vierge ?_), indignée (_Combien d'elfes de maison souhaitez-vous ?_), ou embarrassée (_Quels sont vos revenus actuels ?_). Enfin, je relève la tête et constate que Ron a terminé lui aussi. Je vais chercher l'hôtesse, qui immédiatement passe nos questionnaires dans l'orgue de barbarie—je ne sais vraiment pas comment s'appelle cette machine en réalité, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je me tords les mains d'anxiété tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perle à la tempe de Ron. Nous déglutissons de concert.

Après le quart d'heure le plus long de ma vie, un carton rouge sort de la machine. Ron pâlit ; il semble comprendre la signification de ceci. L'hôtesse fronce les sourcils en lisant le résultat.

—Il semble, monsieur Weasley et miss Granger, que votre taux de compatibilité soit de 20 pour cent seulement. Je vous déconseille fortement de vous marier. A moins de 40 pour cent , nos études montrent que le taux de divorce est de 95 pour cent. Nous pouvons néanmoins rechercher dans notre base de données des conjoints plus adaptés à chacun d'entre vous.

Ses mots mettent un temps à percer la stupeur qui m'a envahie et à faire sens. Ron et moi, pas compatibles ? Ce n'est pas possible, je n'en crois pas un mot ! Ma bouche consent enfin à exprimer mon incrédulité.

—Il y a sans doute erreur, repassez nos réponses dans…

Elle prend un air pincé et déclare d'un air hautain :

—Nos tests sont très fiables, nous avons des centaines de pages de témoignages et d'études qui le prouvent.

Ron, malgré son air dévasté, hoche la tête. Eh bien moi, je ne concède pas la défaite si facilement.

—Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'écouter leurs beaux discours, Ron. Nous nous marierons tout de même.

Il pâlit davantage à mes paroles, prenant un teint franchement cadavérique. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai survécu à une guerre. L'hôtesse reprend la parole :

—Les avantages prévus par la législation pour les couples testés chez nous ne s'appliquent que pour ceux dont la compatibilité est supérieure à 40 pour cent, vous savez.

Ron semble enfin sortir de sa stupeur.

—Mes parents n'accepteront jamais que j'épouse quelqu'un à moins de 40 pour cent !

J'entends le sanglot étouffé dans sa voix. Est-il en train de me dire qu'il ne va même pas essayer de convaincre ses parents ? Il tourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et soudain, je comprends. Ron vient d'une famille au sang-pur, qui ne connaît que le monde sorcier et ses traditions. Bien que très ouverte, elle sera toujours très réticente à accueillir en son sein une bru à moins de 40 pour cent de compatibilité avec leur fils. Ce fait est très mal vu dans la société sorcière, même si l'influence moldue commence à donner de sérieux coups de boutoir aux plus archaïques de ses traditions. Ron a peur de devoir choisir entre sa famille et moi. Je n'ai pas eu ce choix ; entrer dans le monde sorcier m'a définitivement éloignée de mes parents, mais lui doit l'affronter… seul. Je ne peux prendre la décision pour lui.

L'hôtesse toussote pour attirer notre attention. Cela me rappelle que j'ai à peine lu le contrat dans ma hâte de passer les tests.

—Pourrais-je revoir le contrat que j'ai signé ?

—Certainement, miss.

Pendant qu'elle va le chercher, je regarde Ron. Il a la tête baissée, le visage caché dans ses mains.

—Ron, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Il lève ses yeux rougis et envahis de larmes vers moi.

—Hermione…

Sa voix est brisée. Il me prend dans ses bras sans prévenir et me serre contre lui. D'instinct, je sais que son étreinte est un au revoir. Je me force à parler.

—Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir, Ron. Je resterai ton amie. Peut-être devrions-nous rester quelques temps sans nous voir, le temps d'y voir clair ?

Il hoche la tête contre mon oreille. C'est ainsi que l'hôtesse nous trouve.

—Voilà votre contrat, miss.

Je me dégagé des bras de Ron en reniflant et prends le parchemin des mains de la femme. Le contrat que j'ai signé m'engage magiquement ; ne pas m'y plier, c'est prendre une réservation de six mois à Azkaban. Je ne peux me permettre cela, ma crédibilité est importante pour le SALE. Je découvre que je ne peux épouser qu'une personne testée par la Yenta, quel que soit par ailleurs notre taux de compatibilité, que je suis liée à cette société jusqu'à ce que je me marie, et que je dois répondre à ses sollicitations. Traduction : si un client décide de me rencontrer en vue du mariage, je dois répondre et rencontrer cet homme. La seule chose qui ne m'est pas imposée est d'épouser l'un de mes prétendants.

Je pense au long célibat qui m'attend, à mon avenir perdu auprès de Ron, à ma vie que je vais devoir reconstruire à cause d'un pourcentage. Ce soir, je vais me soûler, seule dans mon studio.

_150 gallions 1087,5 euros_


	4. Le décret de Scrimgeour

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Relecture efficace effectuée par Dacian Goddess._

**4. Le décret de Scrimgeour.**

Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley est venu traîner ses misérables guêtres au magasin en fin d'après-midi. Il a déambulé dans les rayons, regardant et manipulant les produits d'un air absent. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par mes employeurs, car depuis mon laboratoire, on ne voit que le ciel à travers le velux. Voilà à quoi ils sont payés au Ministère, pendant que je finalise la potion palmipède, qui devrait donner à ceux qui l'avalent des mains palmées pendant une demi-heure. Weasley et Weasley envisagent de la glisser dans des cookies.

* * *

Il semble que la mère Weasley ait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à son fils hier. Il aurait passé les tests de la Yenta avec Granger, et il n'aurait que vingt pour cent de compatibilité avec elle. Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas besoin de la Yenta pour savoir cela. Même McGonagall (paix à son âme) le clamait déjà dans la salle des professeurs, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie et moi enseignant. Si j'avais su cela hier, je serais descendu de mon laboratoire pour le narguer un peu, le rouge colère lui va si bien. Bon, revenons à ma nouvelle commande : créer un vernis à ongles qui change de couleur à la demande.

* * *

Je suffoque de rage devant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étalée sur ma table de cuisine et le parchemin portant le sceau ministériel posé à côté du canard. Je n'ose pas croire que ce saligaud de Scrimgeour ait fait cela. Il veut me priver de mon gagne-pain, je suis sûr. Le gros titre du journal est « Le dernier décret anti-Mangemort. » Le parchemin m'apprend ce qui m'attend. 

_« Monsieur Snape,_

_En vertu du décret 00/25 du 19 février 2000, il vous sera interdit, ainsi qu'à toute personne ayant été associée à Lord Voldemort, d'avoir accès aux substances et ingrédients de potion suivants à partir du 1er avril 2000 :_

_- Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap,_

_- Venin d'Acromentula,_

_- Poudre de corne de Bicorne,_

_- Aconite,_

_- Achillée sternatutatoire,_

_- Armoise._

_Les exceptions acceptées par le Ministère sont :_

_- Raison de santé. Fournir un certificat médical de Ste-Mangouste précisant les substances nécessaires à vos soins au bureau des Aurors._

_- Souffrir d'une condition particulière, notamment celle de loup-garou. Fournir tout justificatif (certificat d'enregistrement au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques par exemple) précisant quelles substances sont nécessaires pour prendre soin de cette condition au bureau des Aurors._

_- Avoir charge de famille. Présenter une attestation de votre employeur certifiant que vous devez travailler avec ces substances et ingrédients de potion, et tout élément indiquant que votre revenu est indispensable pour soutenir votre famille (relevés de compte bancaire, fiches de paie des membres de la famille, etc.) au bureau des Aurors._

_Salutations respectueuses,_

_Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire au Département de la justice magique. »_

Jamais Ste-Mangouste ne me délivrera un certificat médical de complaisance ; je ne souffre d'aucune condition particulière, et surtout pas celle de loup-garou, et je n'ai aucune charge de famille. La plus simple des trois solutions serait de trouver une femme qui ne travaille pas, mais en quarante jours seulement ? Et est-ce que mon emploi vaut la peine de perdre ma liberté ?

* * *

Il a bien fallu que je soulève la question auprès de mes employeurs. Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, ils n'ont pas du tout ri. 

—Flûte ! s'est écrié George Weasley. Nous ne pouvons laisser faire cela. Notre plan de développement de notre activité ne peut se passer de votre présence dans notre entreprise.

Voilà une information que je pourrais utiliser contre eux à l'avenir, si j'ai un avenir. Ils m'indiquent de reprendre le travail pendant qu'ils réfléchissent à une solution. J'aurais dû me méfier d'une solution Weasley.

* * *

George Weasley m'a tendu un parchemin en fin d'après-midi : un rendez-vous pour passer les tests de la Yenta Livery Company après-demain, sur mon temps de travail, autrement dit sur ordre de mes patrons, mais aussi à leurs frais. 

—Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je tiens à ce travail au point de me marier pour le garder ?

—Allons, Snape, vous ne trompez personne.

L'éclair malicieux qui traverse ses yeux me fait frissonner tant il est malfoyen.

—Vous savez bien que personne d'autre que nous n'acceptera d'employer un ancien Mangemort, aussi absous soit-il. Et que ferez-vous au chômage ? De plus, nous vous proposons une augmentation de salaire de dix pour cent pour faire face à la charge supplémentaire que constituera une épouse.

Je fais semblant de réfléchir, mais en fait, j'étais déjà parvenu aux mêmes conclusions par moi-même. Et l'augmentation de salaire est une belle surprise. Voyons un peu jusqu'où cela peut aller.

—Trente pour cent .

—Quinze pour cent .

—Vingt pour cent .

—Accepté !

Il me sourit largement.

—Vous nous inviterez aux noces, dites ?

Je lui jette un regard mauvais—non mais, de quoi se moque-t-il ?—et je rentre chez moi.

* * *

—Bonjour, monsieur, me dit l'hôtesse de la Yenta Livery Company d'un ton sirupeux, celui que les gens emploient lorsqu'ils m'ont reconnu et essaient de m'amadouer de peur que je ne les torture ou les menace. 

Je lui remets le parchemin portant mention du rendez-vous sans répondre.

—Suivez-moi, si vous voulez bien, monsieur Snape.

Je me retrouve dans une petite pièce où trône dans un coin la fameuse machine généamourologique, celle qui fait la réputation de la Yenta et qui ressemble tant à un orgue de barbarie. Elle me remet les tests, m'explique brièvement comment procéder, et me laisse seul.

J'ai l'impression de me mettre à nu. Certaines questions sont très personnelles, et même en mon for intérieur, je n'en ai jamais formulé la réponse. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir si j'aimais mes parents. Heureusement, il y a la case « je ne sais pas. » Et de quel droit me demandent-ils si je souffre de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, si j'aime les ménages à trois ou plus, ou si j'attire les compliments en société ? Le pire est qu'ils font signer un contrat magique à leurs clients afin de les forcer à répondre aux questions avec sincérité. C'est cela ou retourner à Azkaban, je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à un tel dilemme. Je finis par choisir la sincérité ; je me dis que de toute façon, la seule personne qui lira jamais mes réponses est la machine.

Après une heure de cet enfer commence l'attente du résultat. Et si personne n'était suffisamment compatible avec moi ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, tiens. Que pourrais-je faire pour contrer ce dernier décret à la noix ? J'ai prouvé mon innocence, non ?

—Le résultat est là, monsieur Snape.

La voix de l'hôtesse me ramène dans le présent. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais debout et que, selon toute apparence, j'ai passé le quart d'heure d'attente à faire les cent pas. L'hôtesse a le bon sens de ne pas sourire. Je vois le carton vert qu'elle tient à la main. Elle devine ma question silencieuse.

—Nous avons trouvé trente-huit sorcières à plus de quarante pour cent de compatibilité, monsieur Snape, dont trois à plus de soixante-dix pour cent . Voulez-les vous rencontrer certaines d'entre elles ?

—Que pouvez-vous me dire des trois à plus de soixante-dix ?

Si je dois me passer la corde au cou, autant qu'elle soit en soie.

—Celle qui a le plus grand score a quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de compatibilité avec vous, et est immédiatement disponible pour le mariage…

Je ne la laisse pas aller plus loin. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de compatibilité est un taux quasiment inégalé pour autant que je sache, et une sorcière disponible de suite est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

—Je veux rencontrer celle-là.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent.

—Certainement, monsieur. Nous avons à votre disposition des salons privés pour ce genre de chose. Cela permet à nos clients de faire connaissance sur un terrain neutre.

—Envoyez-lui un hibou, je veux la rencontrer demain soir.

—Peut-être serait-il préférable de lui laisser une journée de plus. Vous savez, une sorcière a toujours besoin de se préparer avec soin avant de rencontrer un prétendant.

Et un sorcier aussi. Si je dois convaincre une femme de m'épouser avant le premier avril, je ferais bien de me documenter sur comment on courtise une femme. Ce ne devrait pas être très différent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela ne fait pas de mal de s'en assurer.

—Très bien, après-demain soir, dans un de vos salons, à dix-sept heures.


	5. Le rendezvous

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Merci infiniment à Dacian Goddess pour la relecture_

**Chapitre 5. Le rendez-vous **

Eh bien, en voilà du courrier ce matin ! La _Gazette du Sorcier_, _Le Chicaneur_, la réponse de Ron à ma carte d'anniversaire—je ne vais tout de même pas couper tous les ponts avec lui, j'ai promis de rester son amie— et une grande enveloppe de… la Yenta. Je hais la Yenta !

_« Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'un de nos clients s'est révélé avoir une compatibilité de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent avec vous. Il souhaite vous rencontrer dans l'un de nos salons privés demain soir à dix-neuf heures._

_Sincères salutations,_

_Graziella Guérande_

_Conseillère en rencontres à vocation matrimoniale. »_

Non ! Ils ne me laissent même pas le temps de me remettre du sabotage de vie qu'ils m'ont fait la semaine dernière, et ils reviennent déjà à la charge. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'échappatoire, je l'ai signé ce foutu contrat ; remettre le rendez-vous ne résoudra rien. J'envoie donc le coupon-réponse dûment complété précisant que je serai au rendez-vous. Puis je suis allée me recoucher pour mieux pleurer.

* * *

Je n'ai rien pu faire de la journée, celle d'aujourd'hui comme celle d'hier, depuis que j'ai reçu cette convocation—je ne peux décemment pas parler d'invitation—à me présenter chez la Yenta. J'ai mis assez de côté pour un encart publicitaire pour le SALE dans la _Gazette_, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le texte que je dois rédiger, ni à trouver un slogan attractif. Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à ce soir. Je sais déjà que je vais rejeter ce prétendant. Quatre-vingt dix pour cent, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de leurs quatre-vingt dix pour cent alors que Ron habite mon cœur ? J'ai d'ailleurs travaillé comme une folle depuis le fiasco pour qu'il n'habite pas ma conscience non plus. Cela fait trop mal de penser à lui. Nous devrions être heureux, planifier notre bel avenir ensemble, discuter de la couleur des rideaux de notre futur cottage, nous entraîner à faire des enfants. Au lieu de cela, à cause d'une stupide tradition qui ne remonte qu'au dix-neuvième siècle, nous nous sommes séparés. Oui, j'ai mal, je prends des somnifères tous les soirs, et le jour, je travaille quinze heures d'affilée pour ne pas penser, et cette « Company » minable m'intime de rencontrer un candidat au mariage alors que je n'ai pas encore fait le deuil de celui que je voulais. 

Il est temps que je me prépare. Je choisis la robe qui me va le moins bien, un vrai sac à patates. Je ne sais quel minimum de courtoisie résiduelle m'empêche de choisir celle que je mets quand je fabrique des potions—ou peut-être que je suis motivée par les tâches marrons qui forment une ceinture autour de mes hanches. Je prends mon sac à main, me rends dans la ruelle voisine qui me sert de point de transplanage, et j'arrive chez la Yenta.

L'hôtesse me guide jusqu'à un de leurs salons privés où m'attends déjà mon prétentieux prétendant. J'entre dans la pièce et je vois quelque chose qui me fait sortir de mon état dépressif pour la première fois en une semaine : Severus Snape avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

* * *

Les dés sont jetés. Je vais rencontrer ma fiancée ce soir. Il est vrai que cette femme inconnue n'est pas encore officiellement ma fiancée, mais ce fait n'est qu'un point de détail. Mes talents d'acteur devraient me permettre de la mettre en boîte facilement et j'ai les bons accessoires pour m'aider : une bague—récupérée sur le cadavre de ma mère—et un bouquet de roses rouges. J'ai mis ma meilleure robe, enfin la plus neuve car toutes mes robes sont taillées sur le même modèle. Je suis fin prêt, il ne manque plus que la belle. Et si elle était franchement laide ? Non, non, ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Si sa vue est insupportable, je dirais que je ne suis plus intéressé, c'est tout. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Apollon, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour épouser un laideron ; sinon comment remplirais-je mon « devoir conjugal » ? Tant qu'à être marié, autant profiter des rares avantages qui vont avec le statut. En y réfléchissant bien, avoir régulièrement une femme dans son lit doit être le seul avantage du mariage. Dans mon cas, cela a aussi l'avantage de me permettre de garder mon emploi. Ah, dix-neuf heures sonnent à l'horloge. La porte s'ouvre, elle est pile à l'heure. Elle a moins une qualité. Elle entre et… si j'étais une péronnelle, je me serais évanouie. Granger, un bon parti pour moi ?

* * *

Là, je me pince, je me frotte les yeux sans aucune discrétion : Snape cherche une femme ? C'est qu'il a fait un effort en plus, je vois bien que sa robe est neuve—le noir n'est pas décoloré, ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air aussi gras que dans mes souvenirs, et il a un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Je suis traumatisée. L'absurde de la situation, la fatigue, le stress et le désespoir finissent par me rattraper et j'éclate de rire comme une hystérique. D'ailleurs, je me sens hystérique. Je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter, à en avoir mal au ventre et aux joues. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

* * *

C'est quoi cette blague ? Je vais me plaindre auprès de la direction. Granger, compatible à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent ? Si je n'avais pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, je la planterais là, je vous le dis. Et en plus, elle se moque de moi, elle n'a même pas la décence de faire semblant de se sentir mal. D'un autre côté, je pourrais tirer parti de sa rupture avec le plus jeune Weasley. Une femme dans le désespoir a toujours besoin de réconfort, que je suis prêt à lui offrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait signé les documents officiels faisant d'elle ma femme. Et puis, le Ministère n'oserait pas s'attaquer personnellement à moi si je suis marié à une des meilleures amies de Potter, une héroïne de guerre, au moins tant que sa campagne de libération des elfes piétine. Voilà l'idée ! Je vais jouer au Mangemort repenti et persécuté à cause de son passé, et cela devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste. Bon, elle se calme, il est temps d'attaquer. 

—Bonsoir, miss Granger. Je reconnais ma surprise de vous voir franchir cette porte, mais je serais loin de dire que c'est une mauvaise surprise.

Elle me regarde d'un air ébahi. Eh oui, miss, je suis capable de politesse, voire de galanterie lorsqu'il le faut.

—Bonsoir, Snape—elle croise les bras devant sa poitrine. Epargnez-moi vos beaux discours, vous m'avez suffisamment laissé entendre par le passé à quel point vous « m'appréciez. » De toute façon, je vais vous faire gagner du temps : c'est non, je ne veux pas me marier, et encore moins avec vous.

Je vois. Je vais devoir faire preuve de persuasion.

—Vous pourriez peut-être au moins m'offrir la courtoisie de m'écouter ?

—Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

—Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais sorti sans même vous adresser la parole pendant que vous vous moquiez de moi. Mais je veux bien mettre cette réaction sur le compte de la surprise.

—Moi aussi, je suis sérieuse, et c'est non. Au revoir.

Ne voilà-t-il pas qu'elle sort ? J'ai juste le temps de m'interposer entre elle et la porte. Du coup, elle recule. J'en profite pour avancer vers elle, et avant qu'elle n'esquisse un autre geste de fuite, je lui mets le bouquet dans les mains et je l'entraîne par le coude jusqu'à un des fauteuils qui habillent la pièce. Elle est trop abasourdie pour réagir. Maintenant que nous sommes assis tous les deux, un plateau contenant une carafe pleine d'un liquide ambré et deux verres apparaissent sur la table basse entre nous. J'en verse un peu dans un verre et renifle : du whisky pur feu. Bénie soit la Yenta ! L'alcool devrait aider mes plans.

—Allez-vous m'écouter maintenant, miss Granger ?

Je prends soin de cacher mon énervement devant son entêtement et garde un ton poli. Elle laisse tomber le bouquet au sol et s'affaisse dans son fauteuil, mais accepte néanmoins le verre plein que je lui tends.

—Allez-y, je m'en fous, cela ne changera pas ma décision. Au moins cela me distraira et me donnera des anecdotes à raconter en société.

Je vois rouge à cette déclaration. Elle continue à se moquer de moi, et j'ai bien envie de lui faire une démonstration du _Cruciatus._ Toutefois je ne dois pas perdre de vue mon objectif : je dois sortir de cette pièce avec une promesse de mariage.

—Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je recherche une compagne, et ce que j'attends d'elle. Vous pourrez ensuite librement décider si ma proposition vous convient.

—Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Snape, m'interrompt-elle. Qu'avez-_vous_ l'intention d'offrir à votre compagne ?

—Si vous me laissez parler, vous l'entendrez peut-être !

Elle hoche la tête et sirote son whisky.

—Je ne vais pas revenir en détail sur ce que j'ai fait pendant les deux guerres contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

—Voldemort, son nom est Voldemort.

Elle va me faire regretter Azkaban, si elle continue ainsi.

—S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas ! Je disais donc, vous savez ce que j'ai fait pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, le sacrifice que m'a demandé de faire Dumbledore en le tuant (c'est vraiment le plus gros mensonge que j'ai réussi à faire avaler de toute ma vie), l'aide que j'ai apportée à Potter dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai dû commettre des actes interdits par la loi pour remplir mon rôle d'espion, et pour cela, j'ai payé—en gallions—ma dette à la société. J'ai trouvé un emploi (là, elle ricane. Elle sait probablement qu'il m'a été proposé sans que je le demande) qui me permet de vivre décemment, comme un sorcier ordinaire. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, la même que tout le monde : vivre tranquillement, avoir ma maison, mon travail, et une épouse. Peut-être même des enfants un jour. J'ai une maison, un emploi, mais je suis stigmatisé par mon passé. Tout le monde me rejette à cause de lui, oubliant le bien que j'ai réalisé grâce à lui. J'ai décidé d'utiliser les services de la Yenta Livery Company pour trouver une compagne car avec leurs méthodes, j'ai une meilleure chance de trouver quelqu'un avec qui je puisse bâtir mon avenir (même à mon procès, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir menti autant). Trouvez-vous normal que je ne puisse accéder à la douceur de vivre à cause de mon passé ?

J'utilise le bon vieux truc des commerciaux qui est de poser une question à laquelle le client ne peur répondre que par oui.

Elle sirote toujours son whisky. Elle le finit tout en affichant un air méditatif. Va-t-elle répondre ? Elle pose son verre vide sur le plateau et je m'empresse de lui en servir un deuxième. Enfin, elle parle. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais content de l'entendre parler, je lui aurais jeté un sort qui l'aurait envoyé à Ste-Mangouste sans escale.

—Je comprends votre point de vue, mais c'est toujours non. Je refuse de me marier.

—Et un score de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent ? Cela ne veut rien dire pour vous ?

—Non, rien du tout. Cette société vit de charlatanisme.

J'ai l'impression que le sentimental ne suffit pas à la convaincre. Je continue à miser sur le whisky et j'essaie la logique.

—Dites-moi, Granger, vous avez passé un ASPIC en arithmancie, si je ne m'abuse ?

—Tout à fait, et j'ai obtenu un « optimal. »

La lueur de fierté dans le regard, voilà l'arme qu'il me faut pour la faire tomber.

—Pouvez-vous me dire si les calculs arithmantiques sont fiables ?

—Absolument, à 97,785 pour cent !

—Savez-vous que la Yenta se base sur des équations arithmantiques pour établir le degré de compatibilité de deux personnes ?

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle devait être trop distraite par la fin de ses beaux rêves pour se documenter sur les méthodes de la Yenta et contre-attaquer. J'ai gagné ! Je reprends mon explication, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

—La machine dans laquelle sont insérés nos questionnaires est en fait une machine à calculer. Elle produit des équations à partir des réponses de deux questionnaires, et plus le nombre d'équations qui se résolvent est élevé, plus la compatibilité entre les deux personnes est élevée elle aussi.

—Mais… on ne peut pas calculer des sentiments. Cela a été prouvé par Archibald Boutentrain en 1798.

—Le mariage n'est pas seulement une question de sentiments, mais aussi de compatibilité dans les goûts, centres d'intérêt, valeurs, génétique, etc. des individus concernés. Les sentiments n'empêchent pas un mariage de courir à la catastrophe, tandis que les calculs de la Yenta ont prouvé leur efficacité dans la solidité des mariages de ceux qui ont utilisé leurs services.

D'ailleurs, si ma mère avait utilisé leurs services, je n'existerais sans doute pas.

—Savez-vous que même les Moldus qui veulent épouser un sorcier ou une sorcière peuvent passer les tests de la Yenta ? Cette institution n'est pas un repaire de Sang-Purs snobs qui tenteraient de conserver à tout prix la pureté de leur famille.

Elle avale encore un peu de whisky dans une vaine tentative de cacher son ignorance. Merci, Weasley, d'être aussi asservi aux traditions de notre monde ! Et miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pour la peine, je lui sers un troisième verre.

—Que dois-je faire ? Je…

Au lieu de continuer, elle avale encore une gorgée.

—Je voulais me… moi aussi la mêêêêême chose que tou-tout le monde, au moins dans ma vie pppprivée, bégaie-t-elle.

Bien, l'alcool la fait parler.

—Un mmmari, des enffffants… pas trop, deux seu… seulement.

Elle joint le geste à la parole et tend la main vers moi, trois doigts mis en évidence.

—Exactement ce que je souhaite, miss Granger (pas d'enfant du tout est bien sûr mon objectif, mais je dois la convaincre, là tout de suite). Vous voyez que la Yenta ne s'est probablement pas trompée sur notre compte ?

Elle secoue la tête dans une dernière tentative de déni, mais je lis la défaite dans ses yeux. Je lui porte un toast silencieux et bois à sa reddition. Elle m'accompagne et ingurgite encore un peu plus de whisky. Elle balance un peu sur son siège. Il faut que je la fasse signer vite avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un coma éthylique. Je me lève et vais prendre sur un secrétaire dans la pièce deux parchemins ; ce sont deux exemplaires d'une promesse de mariage entre nous. Dès qu'elle aura signé, elle sera engagée magiquement et devra m'épouser ou aller en prison. Je les signe avec la plume mise à disposition à cet effet, puis je reviens vers elle, pose les parchemins devant elle et mets la plume dans sa main droite. Elle est trop soûle pour protester. Je guide sa main jusqu'au parchemin mais ne fais pas plus. Elle doit signer par elle-même pour que le contrat soit valable ; dans le cas contraire, la magie ne prend pas.

—Hermione, lui dis-je d'une voix douce, signe donc ces parchemins. Tu verras, ce sera pour le meilleur.


	6. Peut on éviter de boire le vin

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Encore merci à Dacian Goddess pour avoir relu ceci._

**6. Peut-on éviter de boire le vin lorsqu'il est tiré ?**

Oh, ma tête ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon lit bouge ? Bon, je ne peux pas passer la journée au lit. J'ouvre les yeux ; Dieu merci, les rideaux sont tirés, je ne pense pas être en état de supporter la lumière ce matin. J'y vais doucement, d'abord en position assise. J'attends que la chambre se stabilise, puis me tourne sur le côté et pose les pieds à terre. J'attends de nouveau que les meubles cessent de bouger (c'est idiot, les meubles ne sont pas censés bouger, mais avec la magie, on ne sait jamais.) Enfin, je suis en position debout. Je suis même capable de marcher ! Et même de courir jusqu'au toilette où je vomis de la bile, le whisky décidant de demeurer dans mon système sanguin.

Je me souviens, maintenant, j'ai bu plusieurs whiskys hier soir, en compagnie de Severus Snape en plus. Cela n'est pas bon signe, j'ai sans doute fait quelque chose que je vais regretter. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal si je me laisse aller à être pompette en présence de Snape. Même sobre, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il nous a peut-être aidés à gagner la guerre, mais c'est tout ce que je peux trouver en sa faveur. Il est toujours aussi désagréable et il me donne la chair de poule.

Me voilà arrivée dans la cuisine. Mon estomac ne me permettra pas d'avaler autre chose que du café. J'en prépare donc une dose tout en me demandant comment s'est finie la soirée d'hier. Je me souviens vaguement d'un parchemin à l'en-tête de la Yenta Livery Company. Une forte appréhension m'envahit, le sentiment qu'une catastrophe d'ampleur cataclysmique va avoir lieu s'impose à moi. Fébrilement, je me mets à la recherche du parchemin, que je trouve dans la poche de ma robe. J'en prends connaissance.

_« Je soussignée, Hermione Jane Granger, saine de corps et d'esprit, m'engage à épouser Severus Romulus Snape avant le premier avril deux mille. Je déclare avoir pris connaissance des sanctions qui me seront imposées si je faillis à mon engagement._

_Hermione Granger. »_

Non, non, je n'ai pas fait cela ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le bâtard ! Il a profité de mon ébriété pour me faire signer sa putain de promesse de mariage ! Argh ! Ma tasse à café vient de rencontrer le mur, et la cafetière aussi. Cela ne va pas se passer comme cela. Je prends une aspirine, je me débarbouille un peu, et je pars en guerre. Oui, guerre est le juste mot. Severus Snape, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, et en tout cas, sûrement pas moi au pied de l'autel.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de dix heures du matin en ce samedi et me voici au Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir fait vérifier ma baguette à l'accueil, je prends le chemin du Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique, qui devrait pouvoir me dire si mon parchemin est véritablement un contrat magique. Les couloirs sont déserts en ce début de week-end, et mes pas résonnent bizarrement dans l'immeuble vide. Je trouve le bureau que je cherche et entre pour rencontrer l'employé d'astreinte. 

—Bonjour, monsieur.

—Bonjour, miss. Que puis-je pour vous ?

—Voilà, je voudrais savoir… comment sait-on si un parchemin est un contrat magique ? Et comment se retirer d'un contrat magique une fois qu'il est signé ?

—C'est très simple, miss. Un contrat magique ne peut être détruit ni par magie, ni par le feu, ni par quelque autre moyen. Nous disposons également d'un sortilège d'identification des contrats magiques dans ce Département. Les différentes parties qui ont signé ce type de contrat sont donc liées, sauf si elles décident d'un commun accord de le rompre. Dans ce cas, elles doivent se réunir autour du parchemin et le détruire ensemble. Si une seule partie veut se désengager, elle doit déposer un recours au Bureau des Aurors. Mais cette procédure peut être longue et fastidieuse, et n'est en aucun cas suspensive.

Je sors la maudite promesse de mariage et la tends vers l'employé.

—Pourriez-vous utiliser ce sort d'identification sur ce parchemin, s'il vous plaît ?

—Je suis désolé, me répond-il d'un air ennuyé, mais les deux personnes qui connaissent ce sortilège ne travaillent pas le week-end. Revenez lundi, et je suis sûr que l'une d'elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

—Et si j'essaie de le détruire maintenant ? Si c'est un vrai contrat magique, il n'y a aucun risque, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, enfin, pas dans la plupart des cas. Il arrive parfois que les parchemins utilisés pour ce type d'actes soient tellement ensorcelés que la moindre tentative de les abîmer a de très désagréables conséquences, en général le mot « parjure » qui se grave dans la peau du front. Ceux de la Yenta sont particulièrement connus pour cela. Vous allez bien, miss ? Vous êtes vraiment très pâle.

Je m'en doute. J'ai senti mon sang refluer à ses mots. J'essaie de prendre sur moi cependant.

—Et si le parchemin est signé sous la contrainte, ou tout au moins par une personne pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle fait ?

—Dans ce cas, la magie ne protège pas le parchemin, et les signataires ne sont pas liés.

—Merci. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir et bon week-end.

Je dois trouver Snape. Le contrat n'est sans doute pas valable, je l'ai signé sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais dans le doute, je préfère le convaincre de le détruire avec moi. Il ne travaille pas le week-end, j'ai déjà entendu les jumeaux faire des remarques sur le sujet. Néanmoins, Fred et George doivent savoir où il habite. Une visite chez WWW s'impose.

* * *

Fred et George ont d'abord eu l'air stupéfait en me voyant arriver, puis leur visage a vite pris un air gêné qui se traduit par une vive rougeur du visage. Visiblement, ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec l'ex-presque fiancée de leur frère. 

—Bonjour Fred, bonjour George.

—Bonjour, Hermione. C'est gentil de passer nous voir.

—En fait, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

Je vois à leur expression qu'ils s'imaginent que je vais leur demander quelque chose à propos de Ron. Je continue :

—Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ron, rassurez-vous.

Ils se détendent immédiatement.

—En fait, je voulais me préparer de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, parce que… enfin, vous comprenez.

Ils hochent la tête avec vigueur, sans doute dans l'espoir de m'empêcher d'en dire plus sur le sujet. Et puis, avoir la gueule de bois doit donner à mon visage un air convaincant.

—Et je n'ai plus d'asphodèle. L'apothicaire non plus n'a plus d'asphodèle. Je ne sais pas vraiment vers qui me tourner pour en avoir : je n'ose pas aller au Terrier, Harry est en déplacement, Poudlard est loin, et je me suis dit que Snape devrait en avoir, de l'asphodèle ou de la potion. Il est là aujourd'hui ?

J'ai débité tout cela très vite. Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils avalent ma faible excuse. Il semble que oui.

—Je comprends, dit l'un des deux. Mais Snape ne travaille pas le week-end et il a pris l'habitude de fermer à quintuple tour l'armoire à ingrédients…

—…depuis que nous avons pris ce qui nous appartient après tout, pour faire un chaudron spécial de crème canari pour un anniversaire, termine l'autre.

—Vous pourriez peut-être me dire où il habite. J'ai vraiment besoin de cette potion, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux pas attendre jusque lundi.

Ils ont l'air impressionné par l'ampleur de mon désespoir. Je soupçonne qu'ils se sentent un peu coupables aussi de ne pas désapprouver la décision de leur frère.

—Nous voulons bien te dire où il habite. Tu dois être vraiment à bout pour envisager d'aller le voir dans son antre. Mais nous savons de source sûre qu'il a eu un rendez-vous galant hier soir, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il sera d'humeur à recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui.

A mon tour d'être bouche bée. Ils savent, ô mon Dieu, ils savent. L'un des deux reprend (je suis toujours aussi incapable de les différencier) :

—Toi non plus, tu ne crois pas que Snape puisse trouver une femme qui accepte un rendez-vous avec lui ? Mais là, c'est un cas de vie ou de mort pour Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Tu vois, le dernier décret de Scrimgeour, celui qui interdit aux personnes qui ont été associées à Voldemort l'accès à certains ingrédients de potion, met en danger notre activité. Snape ne pourra plus toucher certaines substances vitales pour les produits qu'il élabore pour nous. La seule chance que nous avons de le garder est de lui trouver une femme à entretenir, de sorte qu'il ait l'autorisation de continuer à travailler pour nous. Nous lui avons déjà fait une attestation comme quoi nous ne pouvons nous passer de lui.

Je leur offre à nouveau une belle vue de mes caries. Accéder à la douceur de vivre, qu'il disait. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Il voulait juste sauver sa fiche de paie, et je suis la couillonne tombée dans le traquenard. J'espère qu'il est bien payé, car cela va lui coûter cher.

—C'est très bien, je parviens à dire, mais pourriez-vous me donner son adresse maintenant ? S'il vous plaît.

—D'accord, d'accord. C'est à Spinner's End, près de Manchester.

L'un des deux me copie sur un bout de parchemin les coordonnées pour le transplanage. Je leur dis au revoir rapidement et apparaît sur la berge d'une rivière sale.

* * *

Je mets près d'une heure à trouver sa maison décrépite au milieu de maisons encore plus décrépites qui reflètent parfaitement sa personnalité. Je frappe à sa porte, j'entends du bruit derrière. Il l'entrouvre, puis l'ouvre en grand en constatant que c'est moi. 

—Hermione, mais quelle agréable surprise. Entre donc et mets-toi à l'aise. Après tout, ce sera bientôt chez toi ici. Pourquoi voulais-tu donc me voir ?

Je plisse les yeux, grand signe de mécontentement chez moi. Je n'aime pas son sourire satisfait, ni sa façon de s'adresser à moi. J'entre, mais je reste debout dans une espèce de salon/bibliothèque.

—C'est miss Granger, monsieur Snape.

—Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, Hermione. De nos jours, on appelle sa fiancée par son prénom et on la tutoie.

—Justement, je ne pense pas que nous soyons fiancés.

—Oh, mais si. Tu as signé une promesse de mariage. Ta visite tombe très bien en fait. Tu as perdu connaissance avant que je puisse te remettre ceci.

Il s'empare de ma main gauche et glisse à mon annulaire une vieille mais jolie bague. Je retire ma main vivement, je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche. Ah, je n'arrive pas à ôter la bague, c'est une de ces antiquités qui remonte à l'époque où les hommes possédaient leur femme au même titre que le bétail ; seul lui pourra la retirer. Je hais son regard moqueur. Je le hais tout court. Tout à coup, ce qu'il vient de me dire fait mouche.

—Si j'ai perdu connaissance, comment suis-je rentrée chez moi ?

—Comme tu avais signé la promesse de mariage, l'hôtesse chez la Yenta a accepté de me donner ton adresse. J'ai transplané avec toi jusque là et je t'ai mise au lit.

J'étais en pyjama quand je me suis levée…

—Vous avez fouillé mes placards ! Vous… vous… avez changé mes vêtements.

—Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir avec ta robe. Et il n'y a rien que je ne verrais après que nous serons mariés.

Je réussis tout juste à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil déglingué avant d'être complètement ridicule et de m'effondrer sur le sol. J'ai du mal à trouver ma respiration tellement je suis choquée.

—Idiote ! J'ai utilisé la magie pour te mettre en pyjama. Cela ne change toutefois rien au fait que je verrai tout cela après notre mariage, ajoute-t-il d'un air malicieux.

—Il n'y aura rien du tout parce que notre contrat n'est vraisemblablement pas valable. J'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool lorsque je l'ai signé. Je suis venue pour vous demander de détruire ce contrat avec moi. Si vous refusez, j'irai lundi au Ministère et je vous prouverai que ce contrat n'a aucune valeur.

Ahah, les yeux de monsieur s'écarquillent, il a peur. Il se reprend vite toutefois.

—Tu avais bu, certes, néanmoins, personne ne t'as forcée à signer. Tu étais libre de toute contrainte.

—Vous m'avez quasiment tenu la main pendant que je signais ! Vous appelez cela « aucune contrainte » ? En plus, vous m'avez menti. Vous ne voulez que garder votre emploi, vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour le mariage.

—Une excellente raison pour nous marier.

J'ai du mal à suivre sa logique.

—Réfléchis, Hermione. As-tu envie de te marier ?

—Vous savez bien que non !

—Moi non plus, je ne cours pas après le mariage. Cela nous fait un point commun. Je suis certain que cela poussera chacun de nous à ne pas encombrer l'autre de sa présence plus que nécessaire. De plus, je crois savoir que tes sources de revenus sont, comment dirais-je, minces. Si je me marie, les Weasley se sont engagés à porter mon salaire à trois cent soixante gallions par mois, et je gagne un pourcentage sur les ventes des produits que j'ai créés. Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin sans devoir demander de l'aide ici ou là.

Trois cent soixante gallions ? Pourcentage sur les ventes ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Je vis avec à peine soixante dix gallions par mois ! Il essaie de m'acheter !

—Je ne suis pas une mercenaire, je ne me marie pas pour l'argent. Vous utilisez de bien vils arguments pour me convaincre, monsieur Snape. Je n'en suis pas étonnée, vous êtes vil. Commencez donc à chercher une fiancée, une vraie cette fois, car ce ne sera pas moi. Je me ferai le plaisir de vous rendre votre bague lundi. Au revoir.

Il ne fait aucun geste pour me retenir lorsque je sors de chez lui.

_Notes_

_350 gallions 2610 euros_

_70 gallions 507,5 euros_


	7. Le diable sort de sa boîte

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par ma précieuse beta, Dacian Goddess_

**7. Le diable sort de sa boîte.**

Quel affreux week-end. Je me demande ce qui est pire : être séparée de Ron, ou être la cible des projets matrimoniaux de Severus Snape. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'ôter sa bague. J'ai savonné mon doigt, essayé des potions lubrifiantes pour la faire glisser facilement autour de mon doigt. J'ai essayé de briser le charme qui la fait tenir. Rien à faire, elle s'accroche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser tomber pour l'instant et de faire des recherches sur le mariage dans le monde sorcier et sur les contrats magiques.

Etre née de parents moldus m'a un peu désavantagée concernant les aspects les plus triviaux du monde magique. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais fait des recherches sur le mariage jusqu'à présent ? Je connais la réponse à ma question : je pensais que les choses se passaient comme chez les Moldus. Et bien pas tout à fait. J'ai appris que le mariage est un contrat magique en soi, et qui dit contrat magique dit donc sanction (traduction : Azkaban) pour celui qui le rompt unilatéralement, sans respect des procédures. Comme tout contrat magique, il ne peut être dissous que par consentement mutuel, ou par le Magenmagot si un seul des conjoints veut divorcer. Dans ce cas, le divorce n'est possible que s'il y a adultère, violence avérée, stérilité, non-consommation de l'union, etc. Bref, divorcer n'est pas si difficile d'un point de vue légal. Là où le bât blesse, c'est la situation sociale précaire des personnes divorcées. Des études conduites sous le manteau montrent que ces personnes n'arrivent jamais à des positions importantes, ou perdent celle qu'elles pouvaient avoir au moment de leur séparation. Je suis cependant rassurée par l'augmentation du nombre de couples non mariés. J'ai donc espoir que cette réprobation d'un autre âge sur les personnes divorcées va s'estomper avec le temps. Je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre si je n'épouse pas Snape, de même si je l'épouse. De plus, j'ai un plan :

1/Je prouve que la promesse de mariage n'est pas valide. Fin de mes tourments.

2/ La promesse de mariage se révèle valide : j'épouse Snape, puis je le pousse à la violence, ou à l'adultère, ou bien je trouverai une idée, et je demande le divorce. Ma lutte dans le cadre du SALE ne devrait pas trop souffrir de mon statut de divorcée.

3/ Si le point deux ne fonctionne pas, je suis foutue.

* * *

J'aurais dû me douter que miss Granger—non, Hermione—trouverait la faille de mon plan. Je suis à peu près sûr que le contrat est valide, mais si jamais il ne l'est pas, que faire ? Je peux faire valoir le fait qu'elle porte ma bague, un héritage de la famille Prince. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que le fait de porter une bague de fiançailles magique équivaut à une promesse de mariage. Toutefois, cet argument n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée ; il lui suffira de produire le souvenir du moment où je la lui ai passée au doigt dans une Pensine, et il sera clair aux yeux de tous que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je ne peux qu'attendre lundi. Si le contrat n'est pas déclaré valide par le Ministère, je n'aurais d'autre alternative que de reprendre mes recherches. Ce serait ennuyeux, je me suis déjà habitué à l'idée d'avoir Hermione comme fiancée. Elle n'a pas de revenu fixe, ce qui la rendrait dépendante de moi, et peut-être un peu plus docile—on peut rêver, elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être complètement idiote, elle a un statut d'héroïne de guerre, et elle ne voudra rien moins que m'éviter au quotidien. Elle est physiquement acceptable, ce qui ne gâche rien, malgré ses dents un peu trop voyantes et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Non, vraiment, il serait dans mon meilleur intérêt qu'elle soit obligée de m'épouser.

* * *

Lundi matin. Il est encore tôt, mais de toute façon, j'ai mal dormi. Je suis à l'accueil du Ministère à l'ouverture des bureaux. L'agent d'accueil a à peine fini d'examiner ma baguette que, dans mon impatience d'en finir, je cours jusqu'au Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique. Les employés entrent seulement dans leur bureau lorsque j'arrive, la figure rouge, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens et soufflant comme un phoque. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de boire un café. 

—Bonjour, messieurs. J'ai besoin de savoir si un parchemin est un contrat magique. Qui peut m'aider ?

Ils me regardent, interloqués, ennuyés de me voir rompre leur routine quotidienne avec du travail à faire sitôt arrivés. Ils se reprennent vite cependant.

—Bien sûr, miss, me dit l'un d'eux. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Il me mène dans un petit bureau rempli d'étagères et d'armoires débordantes de documents.

—Prenez place, je vous prie.

Une fois que nous sommes installés, je lui tends mon parchemin. Il sort sa baguette et commence une série de mouvements au-dessus du document tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Une lueur rouge pâle émane du contrat. Je retiens mon souffle.

—C'est un véritable contrat magique, miss. La couleur rouge le prouve. C'est un rouge un peu pâle, certes, mais c'est indiscutablement un rouge. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas dans votre assiette au moment où vous avez signé ?

—J'étais…

Je m'arrête avant d'admettre que j'étais ivre.

—Cela veut dire que la magie a estimé que j'étais assez lucide pour ne pas signer si je ne l'avais pas voulu ?

—Exactement, miss. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Si vous avez signé ce contrat, vous êtes liée par lui.

Je me couvre le visage de mes mains, le temps de respirer profondément deux ou trois fois et d'avaler la boule qui a pris possession de ma gorge, puis je redresse la tête.

—Merci, monsieur. Au revoir.

—Au revoir, miss, et bonne journée.

Je rentre directement chez moi. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais avancer dans mon encart publicitaire. Je m'installe dans le canapé d'occasion aux couleurs défraîchies, et je pleure, je pleure pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. Je pense à tout ce que j'ai vécu, la découverte que je suis une sorcière, Poudlard, l'amitié avec Ron et Harry, la fin de Voldemort, ma relation avec Ron, la Yenta, et maintenant, le mariage qui m'attend. J'avais un avenir radieux devant moi, « la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge » me répétait-on à longueur de temps. Où suis-je aujourd'hui ? Dans un studio minable dans un quartier modeste et surtout moldu, à mener une lutte politique qui n'intéresse que moi et deux elfes de maison, à pleurer un amour perdu, et je gagne moins bien ma vie qu'un ermite dans le désert. Je suis pathétique. J'envisage de me tuer, ou de redevenir moldue. Je sais au fond de moi-même que je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je joue avec l'idée. J'imagine les manières les plus efficaces et/ou les plus farfelues de mourir par sa propre main, ou bien ce que je ferais si je brisais ma baguette en deux et reniais mon statut de sorcière. Mon corps privé de sommeil finit par me trahir et je m'endors au milieu de ces fantasmes si peu innocents.

* * *

Lundi matin, j'arrive au travail chez WWW. J'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la boutique que les jumeaux sont sur moi. 

—Alors ? C'est fait ? C'est signé ?

Je soupire ostensiblement.

—Oui, la candidate a signé une promesse de mariage, mais il reste des détails à régler.

—Qui est-ce ? Quand peut-on la voir ?

—Vous saurez qui elle est en temps utile. Pour le moment, j'ai du travail, aussi bonne journée.

Je les ai plantés là et suis allé m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire. J'ai eu cependant toutes les peines du monde à me concentrer sur la mise au point de la crème lapin rose, qui est censée fonctionner comme la crème canari et transformer celui qui en consomme en lapin rose et géant. Toujours mes pensées me ramènent à Hermione et sa volonté de ruiner nos fiançailles. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'est présenté au Ministère aux aurores, après une nuit sans sommeil, et qu'elle faisait le piquet devant la porte du Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique avant même que le premier employé n'arrive. Connaissant les habitudes du Ministère, je dirais que les employés en question commencent leur journée en même temps que moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Plus le temps passera sans que je ne la voie, meilleures seront mes chances de convoler en justes noces, puisque cela voudra dire qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Une heure après, j'ai failli tacher ma robe de colorant rose dans ma distraction.

Deux heures après, j'ai brûlé le fond d'un chaudron parce que j'avais oublié d'éteindre le feu sous lui.

Trois heures après, le contenu du chaudron a explosé. J'ai dû nettoyer et expliquer à Weasley et Weasley que tout allait bien.

Quatre heures après, je ne fais même plus semblant de travailler, je fais les cent pas dans les quinze mètres carrés de mon laboratoire.

Je n'ai rien avalé à midi, et j'ai attendu tout l'après-midi qu'elle vienne, l'air triomphant, secouer le parchemin déchiré devant mes yeux. Ou le brûler sur un bûcher symbolique au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Mais non, rien, aucune nouvelle. A dix-sept heures, je sors de mon laboratoire, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Evidemment, cela n'a pas échappé à Fred Weasley que j'ai malencontreusement croisé dans l'arrière-boutique.

—Alors, Snape, on dirait que tout va comme vous voulez ?

Je suis tellement satisfait que je lui répond.

—Tout à fait.

—C'est votre belle qui vous fait cet effet-là ?

—On peut dire cela ainsi. Vous ne perdrez pas votre directeur de laboratoire de sitôt, monsieur Weasley.

—Ce doit être une perle rare. Peu de gens vous font sourire ainsi.

Je ne résiste pas. J'anticipe avec plaisir le choc qu'il recevra lorsqu'il saura que celle que son frère aime mais a laissé filer va se retrouver dans le lit d'un des hommes qu'il hait le plus et dont il a le plus besoin.

—En effet. La Yenta m'a mis en contact avec une jeune personne dont le taux de compatibilité avec moi est de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent.

Le look « carpe » lui va à ravir. Il siffle d'admiration.

—Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent ! Ca alors, je n'aurais jamais cru que… Je comprends que vous ne l'ayez pas laissée filer.

—Je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais vu cette jeune personne de cette manière auparavant. Je la découvre maintenant sous un jour nouveau.

—C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissiez déjà ?

J'examine mes ongles d'un air désintéressé. J'ai renoncé à prendre l'air innocent il y a longtemps, personne n'y croit plus.

—Tout à fait. Je pense que vous la connaissez aussi. Seulement moi, contrairement à un certain Weasley, je suis capable de discerner la perle qu'est miss Granger.

—Miss Gr… ? Hermione ! Vous allez épouser Hermione ! Espèce de vieux pervers ! Vous êtes assez vieux pour être son père ! Et puis, elle ne vous aime pas.

—Vous oubliez, monsieur Weasley, que ce mariage, une idée de votre frère et de vous cela dit en passant, n'est pas lié à l'amour, mais conditionne le potentiel de développement de votre entreprise, et que celui qu'elle « aime » a préféré s'éloigner d'elle.

Il blanchit, il rougit, il verdit, tout l'arc-en-ciel y passe. Si cela n'était pas contraire à mon image, je piquerais un fou rire à le voir ainsi. Il finit par retrouver sa voix.

—Que lui avez-vous fait ? Vous l'avez forcée ?

—Miss Granger a signé une promesse de mariage en bonne et due forme. Vous savez que les promesses de mariage signées par le biais de la Yenta sont des contrats magiques, ce qui veut dire que sa volonté n'a pu être forcée.

Il ne peut rien répondre, il sait que j'ai raison. Je passe devant lui, fais quelques pas, puis tourne légèrement la tête vers le côté :

—J'oubliais. Le mariage aura lieu le samedi dix-huit mars au Ministère à dix heures. Vous et votre frère êtes bien sûr invités.

* * *

_Pour wanted4fake (et tous ceux que cela intéresse ;) : je te réponds ici car ma boîte mail a du mal à communiquer avec les webmails microsoft en ce moment. Severus est un égocentrique prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau, ne pas aller à Azkaban, ne pas être pauvre, etc. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être parfois attentionné, même s'il se trouve toujours une justification personnelle par la suite. J'avoue m'amuser beaucoup à écrire ce Severus cynique, et en même temps, j'éprouve beaucoup d'attachement pour ce personnage._


	8. Négociations au sommet

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Merci à ma beta, Dacian Goddess, de m'avoir aidé à rendre ce chapitre meilleur._

**8. Négociations au sommet.**

J'espère ne pas avoir vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué en annonçant mon mariage avec Hermione. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer : lui rendre une petite visite. Je transplane devant sa porte et entre sans frapper. Un simple _Alohomora_ suffit pour m'introduire chez elle. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas ajouté de défenses supplémentaires me laisse croire qu'elle a oublié que je suis déjà entré chez elle vendredi soir. Ah, je la trouve endormie sur le canapé. Elle va avoir mal au cou en s'éveillant. Une pile de livres sur la table basse face à elle. Je jette un coup d'œil, et un petit sourire satisfait se forme sur mes lèvres : des livres sur le mariage, les coutumes sorcières, les contrats et les « nouveaux couples ». Trop tard pour faire ses devoirs, Hermione ! Trêve de plaisanterie, il est temps de l'éveiller. Je pointe ma baguette sur elle et un petit sort plus tard, elle sursaute et s'indigne en me voyant.

—Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

—Bonjour, Hermione. Je suis venue rendre visite à ma fiancée, et je suis entré par la porte.

—Je ne suis pas votre fiancée !

—Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me le dire dans la journée ? Aurais-tu oublié d'aller au Ministère ?

Elle rougit et détourne les yeux. Elle est assise et je suis debout. C'est une situation de pouvoir que je savoure. Elle me regarde enfin, mais ses yeux ne reflètent pas la défaite… pas encore.

—Non, je n'ai pas oublié, siffle-t-elle, les dents serrées. Le contrat est valide. Mais vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

—N'y compte pas. Et puisque nous sommes vraiment fiancés, j'insiste pour que tu m'appelles Severus et que tu me tutoies.

Bien sûr, je pense à la tête que ses « amis » feront lorsqu'ils constateront quelle familiarité règne entre nous.

—Je refuse !

Cette fois, je lui attrape les poignets et je l'attire à moi. Je vois la peur sur son visage

—Et comment expliqueras-tu que tu as signé ma promesse de mariage ? Tu sais bien que ces documents ne peuvent être trompés, tu as signé de ton plein gré. Tu voudrais que tout le monde croie que Hermione Granger a volontairement signé une promesse de mariage, mais voudrait reculer ensuite ? Hum, je me demande quelle image cela donnerait de toi, la pourfendeuse de l'oppression qui pèse sur les faibles, qui se marie à reculons avec un Mangemort repenti. Cela reviendrait à confirmer par tes actes ton adhésion au refus d'une seconde chance pour ceux qui se sont fourvoyés.

Je laisse mes yeux dériver vers sa poitrine qui frôle la mienne. Je pense que j'aurai plaisir à l'explorer lorsque le moment sera venu. Lorsque je regarde son visage à nouveau, je constate que mes mots ont fait mouche : elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

—Par ailleurs, _Hermione (_je prends un malin plaisir à insister sur son nom) notre mariage aura lieu le dix-huit mars à dix heures au Ministère. J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter mes employeurs. Tu pourras bien sûr inviter qui tu veux, sans _aucune_ restriction.

—Vos… tes (je n'ai pas perdu mon pouvoir de persuasion, à ce que je vois) employeurs ?

Sa voix a pris un ton strident extrêmement désagréable. Elle continue sur un ton beaucoup plus acceptable.

—Fred et George sont au courant ? Mais alors, cela veut dire que les Weasley… et Harry…

Elle en cherche ses mots, mordille sa lèvre de plus belle, et de superbes larmes, aussi belles et aussi rondes que des gouttes de pluie, glissent sur ses joues.

—Où est le problème ? De toute façon, cela se serait su un jour ou l'autre.

—V… tu aurais pu me consulter pour la date ! J'aurais pu avoir un meeting du SALE ce jour-là !

—Nous nous marions le matin, tu pourras avoir tous les meetings du monde le soir, après que notre union sera consommée.

Elle n'aime pas du tout que je fasse allusion à cela. Tant pis ; « cela » doit arriver.

—Je ne suis pas très friand des grandes occasions. Nous aurons une simple cérémonie civile et nous rentrerons chez nous. Tu devrais d'ailleurs prendre tes dispositions pour rendre ton appartement ; ma maison vaut mieux que ce trou à rats.

Elle prend un air mutin.

—Je reçois parfois des amis, Harry par exemple, et Dobby et Winky sont souvent chez moi pour organiser les choses pour le SALE. J'entends continuer à recevoir qui je veux chez moi.

Je me demandais quand elle allait se mettre à pinailler.

—Tu pourras recevoir tes… relations dans le salon, à condition qu'elles n'aillent pas dans les autres pièces. Cela évitera que nous nous croisions.

—Il faudrait que je te présente à mes parents. Ils assisteront bien sûr à la cérémonie.

—S'il le faut.

—Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter une robe. Je sais, je sais, pas de grande cérémonie, mais je n'ai aucune robe digne d'une telle occasion.

Sa voix exprime le sarcasme absent de ses mots. Elle m'amuse, à essayer de me dégoûter de l'épouser avec toutes ces requêtes ridicules. Elle oublie à qui elle a affaire. Je tire de ma poche un parchemin de chez Gringott's et lui signe sous ses yeux ébahis un bon de tirage de deux cent gallions sur mon compte à la banque gobeline.

—Ceci devrait couvrir les frais pour notre mariage. Si tu as besoin de plus pour déménager, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Elle proteste, projetant quelques postillons dans la foulée.

—Mais… mais… je ne suis pas une femme entretenue ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

—Et qui paie ton appartement ?

Elle rougit, la colère et la honte se disputant la première place sur le théâtre de ses émotions. J'ai touché juste. Quelqu'un, Potter ou sa famille, lui vient en aide.

—Je pourrais très bien trouver un travail, si je le voulais ! J'ai eu d'excellents résultats aux ASPICs.

—Et cela remonte à quand ?

—Juin dernier. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher du travail.

—De toute façon, je gagne assez pour deux, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler si tu ne le veux pas.

Dans moins de deux mois, elle se sera trouvé un emploi, si j'en juge par sa moue rebelle. Je pourrai de la sorte garder mes gallions pour acquérir au marché noir ces onéreux livres injustement interdits par le Ministère.

—Nous verrons. Dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il semble que nous allons cohabiter, nous pourrions peut-être établir quelques règles de vie commune ?

Quelques quoi ? Sa voix mielleuse n'augure rien de bon.

—Pourrais-tu élaborer ce que tu entends par « règles de vie commune » ? je demande avec précaution.

—Je ne mélange pas ma bibliothèque avec la tienne, je veux une pièce qui me servira de bureau, avec l'électricité et le téléphone pour mon ordinateur, nous nous répartirons les corvées telles que le ménage, la cuisine, etc. équitablement, tu n'essaieras pas de me faire cesser mes activités avec le SALE, et nous ferons chambre à part.

—Je peux t'aménager un bureau dans la seconde chambre. Tu pourras y ranger tes livres. Mon père était moldu, aussi toute la maison est équipée avec l'électricité. Installer le téléphone ne sera qu'une formalité. Pour les corvées, nous verrons. En revanche, nous ne ferons pas chambre à part. D'une part, le mariage doit être consommé pour être valide. D'autre part, je n'ai aucune intention de vivre un mariage d'eunuque.

Elle a l'air un peu nauséeuse à l'idée.

—Ce serait du viol ! rétorque-t-elle.

—Je ne pense pas, ma chère. Je peux me montrer extrêmement persuasif.

J'ai acquis pas mal d'expérience auprès des femmes après le meurtre de Dumbledore, ce geste m'avait rendu très populaire auprès des partisanes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûr de pouvoir la plier à ma volonté en la matière. Je la vois qui prend sur elle.

—Je tiens à ce que nous établissions un contrat de mariage dans lequel nous inscrirons l'organisation de notre vie commune. Et ce sera un contrat magique !

Tiens, tiens, miss-je-ne-savais-pas-tout a finalement appris quelque chose d'utile : ne pas faire confiance aveuglément à son prochain.

—Cette condition est acceptable. Je vais prévenir mon notaire et je t'informerai de la date du rendez-vous.

Je suis rentré chez moi un peu contrarié : Hermione Granger s'est montrée plus coriace que je ne pensais. Elle n'est certes pas trop difficile à manipuler, je crains cependant qu'elle ne devienne un peu trop rusée avec le temps. Enfin, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière ; j'ai moi aussi signé la promesse de mariage. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ces fameux quatre-vingt-dix pour cent aient une signification bien réelle.

* * *

Hier, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire mon article pour le SALE, et j'ai enfin trouvé un slogan. Ce sera : « La liberté de chaque être est l'affaire de tous. » J'ai envoyé le tout à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et au _Chicaneur_, et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à guetter son apparition dans le journal. J'ai aussi pas mal réfléchi à ma situation avec un esprit beaucoup plus clair. Je crois que je commence à l'accepter ; enfin, accepter est un bien grand mot, mais je ne vais certainement pas rester sans rien faire à me lamenter sur mon sort. Je n'aime pas ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est vrai. Je suis néanmoins décidée à en tirer le meilleur parti possible. Je vais m'en tenir à mon plan : pousser Snape au divorce. Il a l'air décidé à « consommer » le mariage, mais j'ai d'autres moyens à ma disposition : stérilité, adultère (même si c'est moi qui le commets), violence, sont les principaux. Je me donne un an pour réussir. 

Je vais aussi m'occuper de ce sur quoi il a mit un doigt douloureux : mon chômage. Tout le militantisme du monde ne peut cacher cet état. Je vais remédier à la situation ; il est hors de question que je reste à la merci de mon « époux » côté finances.

Enfin, reste à m'occuper du dossier délicat « comment informer mes parents et amis de mes épousailles à venir » ? Mes parents d'abord, avant samedi, date à laquelle nous avons rendez-vous chez le notaire.

* * *

—Bonjour, papa ! 

Mon père me jette un regard perplexe, puis s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser entrer. Il faut dire que j'ai mis beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans ma salutation. C'est toujours un signe de nervosité en ce qui me concerne.

—Bonjour, Hermione. Entre donc, ma chérie.

Ma mère me tombe alors dessus, et son enthousiasme à elle n'est pas feint.

—Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Nous nous retrouvons autour d'un café dans le salon confortable et bourgeois de mes parents.

—Alors, ma chérie, reprend mon père, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Je soupire profondément, puis je me lance. Je leur explique la Yenta, les tests avec Ron, notre rupture. Je pleure abondamment, j'use trois paquets de Kleenex, et me fais consoler comme lorsque j'étais petite fille. Cela fait du bien de se confier.

Je prends toutefois soin d'embellir la suite.

—La Yenta m'a ensuite proposé de rencontrer un de leurs clients dont les tests montraient un taux de compatibilité très élevé entre nous. J'étais un peu réticente, mais le contrat que j'avais signé avec eux m'imposait de le rencontrer. Nous avons parlé plusieurs fois depuis ce premier rendez-vous, et il m'a convaincue de signer une promesse de mariage avec lui.

—Fais attention, Hermione, de ne pas te marier par dépit, m'admoneste ma mère avec gentillesse.

—Non, ce n'est pas par dépit, maman. Il n'est pas l'homme que j'aime, mais il est intelligent et gagne bien sa vie.

Je vois à leur expression choquée que je viens de commettre une bévue que je dois rattraper illico.

—Je ne l'épouse pas pour l'argent. De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de trouver un travail et de me suffire à moi-même matériellement. Mais les coutumes sorcières sont un peu différentes de celles des Moldus, et il n'y est pas inhabituel d'y rencontrer des couples formés par arrangement.

—Mais c'est le moyen-âge ! s'exclame mon père.

—Non, papa, c'est juste… différent. C'est mon monde maintenant, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en respecter les coutumes.

Ils sont toujours aussi dubitatifs, avec raison. Je passe soigneusement sous silence comment j'ai été trompée par Severus Snape, que j'aurais pu vivre en couple avec n'importe quel sorcier sans être mariée, et j'occulte totalement le fait que je compte bien divorcer d'ici un an. Je trouverais bien une excuse à leur présenter d'ici là, ou je rejetterai la faute sur Snape.

—Je suppose que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire, soupira mon père. Il faudra que tu nous présentes ton… je suppose qu'on peut dire fiancé.

—Je suppose, d'autant plus que nous nous marions le dix-huit mars.

—Superbe ! Nous avons un an pour tout préparer.

Ma mère planifie déjà des réservations de salle, des achats de robes et de bouquets, des paquets d'invitations à envoyer, etc.

—Euh, non, maman. Pas dans un an. Nous nous marions le dix-huit mars prochain, dans deux semaines, au Ministère de la Magie. J'aimerais que vous soyez présents.

Cela fera au moins deux personnes pour me soutenir dans la salle.

—Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Serais-tu enceinte ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma mère est un peu brutale dans sa façon de s'exprimer.

—Non, qu'allez-vous penser ? Mais mon « fiancé » (ce mot me brûle la bouche) ne souhaitait pas attendre. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi, voyez-vous, et bon… il souhaiterait s'établir dans la vie au plus vite.

Mon explication sonne creux à mes propres oreilles. Mes parents font cependant bonne figure.

—Je suppose donc que nous devrons nous contenter de faire-parts à la famille. Aucun d'eux ne savent que tu es une sorcière, et avec un mariage au Ministère…

Ma mère ne finit pas sa phrase, parce que mon père la coupe.

—Et comment s'appelle donc notre futur gendre ?

Je sais que la catastrophe va venir.

—Severus Snape.

Ils froncent les sourcils, le temps que leur mémoire leur fournisse les données. Ma mère réagit la première.

—Tu n'avais pas un professeur à Poudlard qui s'appelait Snape ?

Je hoche la tête. Cela semble provoquer la mémoire de mon père.

—Celui qui a tué le directeur il y a deux ans, je crois.

—Et il a été acquitté. Il semble qu'il l'ait fait sur les ordres du directeur lui-même.

Mes parents font des yeux ronds. Décidément, ce monde sorcier a de bien drôles de valeurs.

—Est-il parent avec ton Snape ?

Courage, Hermione. Tu as affronté Voldemort, que diable !

—C'est le même.

—Quoi ? crient-ils à l'unisson. Tu vas épouser un assassin !

—Il a été pardonné !

Nous nous affrontons du regard, mais mes parents savent déjà qu'ils ont perdu. Ils perdent toujours quand il s'agit du monde sorcier.

—Si tu estimes que ton bonheur est avec lui, nous ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur, Hermione. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous t'aimons bien trop, ton père et moi, pour agir autrement.

Je me suis fait consoler comme une petite fille pour la deuxième fois en deux heures.

* * *

Je suis arrivé en avance chez le notaire, histoire de lui expliquer la situation avant que ma fiancée n'arrive. Elle est pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Maître Minutes nous installe autour d'une table dans une petite salle attenante à son bureau et nous commençons les négociations. 

—Miss Granger, monsieur Snape, quel genre de contrat de mariage voulez-vous établir ?

—Un contrat magique qui précisera les règles de base de notre vie commune, lance Hermione.

—Très bien. Voulez-vous aussi traiter de vos possessions et de vos revenus ?

—Oui.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai répondu.

Cette partie n'a pas été difficile à traiter. Il est très vite apparu que nous partagions beaucoup de vues communes sur le sujet : aucun de nous ne veut partager ses livres, je ne veux pas partager mon laboratoire de potions, et elle ne veut pas partager son ordinateur. Il est aussi décidé que chacun participera aux frais du ménage proportionnellement à ses revenus. La répartition des corvées—elle a insisté pour que ceci figure dans notre contrat de mariage. « Je ne serai pas votre elfe de maison, » a-t-elle dit—fut plus difficile à négocier qu'un accord international sur le commerce des tapis volants, mais nous sommes arrivés à un résultat satisfaisant au bout de deux heures. Enfin, nous nous sommes mutuellement engagés à ne pas intervenir dans les choix de carrière de l'autre. Maître Minutes est un négociateur très doué. Sans lui, nous y aurions passé tout le week-end. Lorsque nous quittons l'étude, nous sommes déjà en plein milieu d'après-midi, et le Chemin de Traverse grouille de promeneurs.


	9. Réactions

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par ma merveilleuse beta, Dacian Goddess._

**9. Réactions.**

Lorsque nous quittons l'étude, nous sommes déjà en plein milieu d'après-midi, et le Chemin de Traverse grouille de promeneurs. J'allais proposer que chacun de nous aille de son côté, pas besoin de nous encombrer de la présence de l'autre, lorsque nous tombons nez à nez avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Leurs bras chargés de paquets m'informent sur la raison de leur présence à Londres en ce jour. Un sourire gêné se peint sur leur figure.

—Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Bonjour Severus ! Fred et George nous ont appris la bonne nouvelle. Toutes nos félicitations.

La salutation de Molly Weasley manque de sincérité. Visiblement, ma future est aussi de cet avis, car c'est d'un air pincé qu'elle répond :

—Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Weasley. Merci pour vos félicitations.

Je me régale de leur inconfort à tous, et pour l'accroître, j'affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Arthur poursuit la conversation sur un ton un peu forcé :

—Nous sommes désolés que tu ne te sois pas compatible avec Ron, mais sache que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous, Hermione.

Il ajoute, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une bourde, ce qui était exactement le cas :

—Et vous aussi, Severus. Cela va de soi.

Je passe un bras « protecteur » sur les épaules de Hermione et la rapproche de moi. Bizarre, elle ne fait aucun geste pour s'écarter. Je me demande ce que cela veut dire.

—Merci, Arthur.

Je n'ai bien sûr jamais l'intention de répondre positivement à cette invitation si vague. Evidemment, Hermione se sent obligée d'ajouter :

—Au fait, cela tombe bien que nous vous ayons vu aujourd'hui. J'allais vous envoyer, à vous et à toute la famille bien sûr, une invitation pour notre mariage, qui aura lieu le dix-huit mars à dix heures au Ministère. Cela nous ferait très plaisir que vous y assistiez.

Et notre accord à propos d'une petite cérémonie ? Si tous les Weasley pointent le bout de leur nez, il nous faudra pas moins que l'abbaye de Westminster pour accueillir les invités. Cependant, le teint verdâtre qui prend possession de la carnation d'Arthur et de Molly vaut bien la peine de subir cet inconvénient.

—C'est très gentil de ta part, Hermione, de penser à nous, parvient à articuler Molly. Nous serons là, mais je ne peux répondre pour les autres.

—Pas de problème. Sur ce, Severus et moi avons encore à faire. Au revoir.

Et, me prenant le bras, elle m'entraîne un peu plus loin. Lorsque nous sommes à une distance raisonnable, je me tourne vers elle.

—Dis-moi donc, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter toute la clique Weasley ?

Son visage, rouge feu, exprime la douleur et la colère, avec une touche de haine.

—Ce sont tous des hypocrites ! crache-t-elle, sa voix lacée d'un venin digne d'une vipère des sables. Ils étaient si contents de nous voir ensemble, Ron et moi. Nous formions un « si joli couple ». Leur approbation n'était que du vent ; ils se sont tous inclinés devant des tests débiles. Ils laissent leur vie être dictée par des statistiques ! C'est insensé. Qu'ils viennent donc voir le résultat de leurs statistiques vénérées !

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai berné mon monde et que je l'ai convaincu que j'étais du bon côté—celui qui gagne—que je suis devenu populaire. Elle veut donc obliger les Weasley à voir ce qu'ils ont manqué en ne la prenant pas dans leur famille, tout en éprouvant des remords de l'avoir laissée à la merci de prédateurs tels que moi. Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné par l'amplitude de sa rancune et la subtilité de ses représailles. Rien ne peut être pire pour ces adorateurs de Dumbledore que d'avoir mauvaise conscience. Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de transplaner chez moi. J'ai à peine fait deux pas que j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui transplane derrière moi.

—Severus, attends !

Que veut-elle encore ?

—Nous devons aller chez mes parents ! dit-elle d'un ton essoufflé.

Je suis heureux de lui tourner encore le dos, car mes yeux ont pris la forme de soucoupes volantes. Elle continue :

—Si nous allions demain après-midi ? Le plus tôt ce sera fait, le plus tôt ce sera derrière nous.

Je soupire théâtralement en me retournant vers elle.

—D'accord, je passe te prendre à quinze heures. Maintenant, au revoir. J'ai une potion qui m'attend.

—Ah, euh, très bien. A demain.

Et elle disparaît littéralement de ma vue. Enfin.

* * *

Mon article est paru hier, et il a déjà provoqué des réactions. Si j'en crois les trois beuglantes que j'ai reçues ce matin, ma position anti-esclavagisme ne fait pas l'unanimité dans la communauté sorcière. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour non plus. J'ai appelé mes parents pour les informer de notre visite cet après-midi. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Enfin, les dés sont jetés. Je prends le bras de mon « fiancé »—j'ai encore du mal avec ce mot—et je transplane en tandem dans le jardin du pavillon de banlieue dans lequel j'ai grandi. Nous entrons par la porte de derrière et nous trouvons ma mère dans la cuisine. 

—Hermione, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle m'embrasse assez chaleureusement, puis se tourne vers Severus.

—Vous devez être Severus ?

—Oui, madame.

—Enchantée.

Il regarde la main tendue vers lui avec dédain, et lentement, avec réluctance, la saisit mollement et retire sa propre main rapidement. Ce geste n'a pas échappé à ma mère, ni à mon père, qui vient d'arriver. Celui-ci jauge Severus Snape de la tête aux pieds comme un acheteur au marché aux esclaves, et prend note de ses cheveux noirs et luisants de sébum, de son teint emprunté aux cadavres, et tient son regard noir et sans éclat. La désapprobation se lit sur son visage, mais il n'en dit mot.

—Severus Snape ?

L'interpellé ne bouge même pas un sourcil. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont mon père l'a regardé. Je me demande ce qui l'a retenu d'utiliser sa baguette. La certitude d'aller à Azkaban sans doute.

—Lui-même.

—Allons donc dans le salon.

Nous suivons tous mon père et nous installons dans les fauteuils du salon. Je vois bien que mes parents sont sur leur garde. Je peux les comprendre, ils savent que mon futur époux a déjà tué de sang-froid. Je décide de prendre la parole pour apaiser un peu la tension.

—Papa, maman, comme je vous ai déjà dit, notre mariage aura lieu le dix-huit mars à dix heures au Ministère de la Magie, et nous… je souhaiterais que vous soyez présents.

—Bien sûr, ma chérie, nous ne manquerions cela pour rien au monde, répond ma mère.

—Je vais arranger avec le Ministère les autorisations nécessaires pour que vous puissiez entrer. Pourriez-vous vous charger des faire-parts à la famille ?

Ma mère hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis nous propose du thé. Nous acceptons tous dans l'idée que cela rendra ce moment moins délicat. Bien sûr, cela ne marche pas, et après quelques banalités—« Comment devons-nous nous habiller ? » ou « Tu nous donneras ta nouvelle adresse. »—nous partons enfin. La visite n'a duré qu'une demi-heure. Severus me quitte avec la même brusquerie qu'hier, le bisou sur la joue en moins.

* * *

Je me suis soigneusement lavé les mains après être rentré chez moi. J'ai vraiment fait un effort en mettant les pieds chez des Moldus. C'était franchement écœurant. Comment des gens pareils, aussi petit-bourgeois, ont-ils pu produire une sorcière ? Cela me dépasse. J'ai ensuite repris ma vie. Tout au plus j'ai fait un peu de rangement et libéré de la place pour Hermione dans les placards, de sorte que ce ne soit pas elle qui choisisse les espaces qui seront siens. Je lui aussi ai préparé une pièce en bureau, comme convenu dans nos accords. 

Elle m'a écrit dans la semaine pour m'informer qu'elle avait invité la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et, ô horreur, Potter. Je suis persuadé que cela fait partie de son plan pour me faire renoncer à mes projets matrimoniaux, mais j'en ai vu d'autres. De plus, les bans ont été publiés mercredi, et dès jeudi, la nouvelle a fait la une de la _Gazette_. Ce n'était certes qu'une ligne qui renvoyait à une page intérieure, mais ce fut assez pour inonder mon seuil de lettres et être assailli de demandes d'interviews. Les articles parus dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ et dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le sujet étaient lamentables. Tout y est passé : l'amour sauveur du cœur aigri de l'ancien Mangemort, la rédemption pour celui qui fut obligé de tuer son meilleur ami, la princesse de Gryffondor qui succombe au charme mystérieux de l'homme dangereux au cœur tendre—celui qui a écrit ces foutaises a eu le bon sens de publier anonymement—et notre taux de compatibilité de quatre-vingt pour cent d'après les tests de la Yenta. J'ai contacté Hermione par cheminette et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne rien répondre et continuer à mener nos vies comme si de rien n'était. Mes employeurs furent ravis : le magasin n'a pas désempli d'âmes en quête de romantisme qui ne voulaient rien moins qu'une photo dédicacée du héros au regard sombre, et qui repartaient, qui avec de la crème canari, qui avec un sortilège de rêve. J'ai hâte que le mariage ait lieu et d'en avoir fini avec cette mascarade.

* * *

Après une semaine infernale au cours de laquelle j'ai dû naviguer pour éviter les beuglantes adressées à « la salope qui couche avec les serviteurs de Voldemort »—c'était l'idée générale de ce type de courrier—les jeunes filles en émoi qui voulaient que je leur donne des « trucs » sur comment gagner l'attention d'un héros aussi noble et romantique et des reporteurs plus intéressés par ma vie privée que par mes opinions, j'ai ouvert ma porte à Harry dimanche après-midi. Il ne s'était pas annoncé, mais cela ne faisait rien ; j'étais si contente de le voir. 

—Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise. Mais entre donc.

—Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? J'ai reçu ton invitation pour samedi prochain, et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

—C'est gentil à toi, Harry.

Il me met à jour sur ce qu'il a fait depuis que nous nous sommes vus le temps que je nous prépare et nous serve du thé.

—Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Il est misérable depuis que vous avez passé les tests…

—Il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'incliner !

Ma réponse est cinglante. Harry lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

—Je sais, Hermione. Ginny et moi avons passé les tests nous aussi. Nous avons un taux de soixante-dix pour cent. Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti si le résultat avait été négatif. D'ailleurs, je voulais t'inviter à nos fiançailles le dix-huit juin. C'est un samedi.

Je soupire intérieurement. Je sais que Harry ne voulait pas me blesser, mais me rappeler ainsi l'échec de ma vie sentimentale et la réussite de la sienne… c'en est trop.

—Je ne viendrai pas seule, tu le sais bien.

—Ah, oh, oui, bien sûr, ton… mari… pourra venir lui aussi. A ce propos, je serai présent à ton mariage. Je ne raterais pour rien au monde le mariage de ma meilleure amie, même si elle épouse quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Snape. Au moins, c'est un homme honorable.

—Merci Harry.

Ses paroles m'inclinent à un peu d'indulgence envers lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il continue :

—C'est vrai que tu as fait quatre-vingt dix pour cent avec Snape ? Je croyais que c'était une rumeur, mais les jumeaux disent que Snape leur a dit cela aussi.

Je soupire, bruyamment cette fois.

—C'est vrai.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Là, Harry est à deux doigts de se retrouver sur mon palier.

—Rien du tout. Il a passé les tests, mon nom est sorti, il a voulu me rencontrer, et il m'a convaincu d'accepter sa demande. Comme je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux, je prends ce qui est disponible.

—Mais sûrement, tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

—Et toi, tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre si cela n'avait pas marché avec Ginny ?

Je hurle presque. Je sens le rouge envahir mes joues et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que Snape m'a eue parce que je ne sais pas tenir l'alcool. Non, c'est décidé, personne ne saura.

—J'ai accepté la demande de Severus Snape parce qu'il est un Mangemort repenti et que cela devrait crédibiliser mes actions à venir en faveur du droit des êtres, parce qu'il a un emploi et ne vivra pas à mes crochets, parce qu'il ne tient pas à se trouver en ma présence plus que strictement nécessaire et que cela me convient parfaitement ! Ces raisons sont-elles suffisantes ou faut-il que j'en trouve d'autres ?

Harry a honte de sa réaction, je le vois. Je ne peux vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir des doutes à propos de ma décision car, à part le fait qu'il nous ait aidés à gagner la guerre, Severus n'a rien pour lui ; il n'est pas aimable.

—Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je… J'aurais dû me douter…

Je lui souris faiblement.

—C'est bon, Harry. Nous n'allons pas nous fâcher à cause de Severus, non ?

Il me considère du regard pendant un bon moment, puis hoche la tête et me rend mon sourire.

—Tu as raison, Hermione. Tu seras toujours la voix de la raison. Bon, que puis-je t'acheter comme cadeau de mariage ?

—D'abord, accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ?

—Pas de problème, Hermione, je serai ton témoin. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu es mon amie.

Mon moral remonte en flèche à ses mots.

—Ensuite, peux-tu me décrocher un emploi chez un de tes admirateurs ?

—Tu veux travailler ? Et le SALE ?

—Je trouverai toujours du temps pour cela. Mais j'ai besoin d'être indépendante. Je ne veux pas que Severus ait un moyen de pression sur moi.

—Cela fait deux fois que tu l'appelles Severus, me taquine-t-il gentiment.

—Harry ! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'appelle mon futur mari « monsieur », non plus ?

Et nous voilà détendus, partageant un rire franc et amical, comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Harry me quitte peu après sur la promesse d'essayer de décrocher une rencontre avec un futur employeur potentiel.


	10. Jour J, heure H, point G

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par ma précieuse beta, Dacian Goddess_

**Chapitre 10. Jour J, heure H, point G.**

Qui pourrait croire que mon minuscule appartement ait pu contenir autant de choses ? C'est ce que je me demande en contemplant la pile de cartons devant moi. Et que dire des meubles ? Vive la magie, qui permet de tout rendre plus petit et léger d'un coup de baguette. J'ai passé mon jeudi à faire la navette entre mon futur-ex-chez-moi et Spinner's End, dont j'avais reçu un double de clés par hibou la veille. J'aurais voulu finir avant cinq heures, mais pas de chance ; j'avais trop de choses à transporter. Il arrive chez lui à cinq heures et demie, alors que je viens juste de poser mon ordinateur dans la pièce qui me servira de bureau.

—Bonjour, Hermione. Content de voir que tu fais comme chez toi.

—Je t'en prie, Severus ; mais après tout, c'est presque chez moi.

Il se contente de hocher la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—J'ai envoyé ma nouvelle adresse à toutes mes connaissances. Ne sois pas étonné si un jour ma tante Maddie frappe à la porte. Elle a l'habitude de rendre visite aux gens sans prévenir.

Son air narquois m'indique qu'il a vu clair dans mon jeu et qu'il ne me laissera pas m'en tirer comme cela.

—Où est le problème ? Ta famille sera la mienne aussi dans moins de deux jours. Je lui ferai découvrir l'hospitalité version Snape.

Subtilement, en parlant, il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin vers la sortie. Je ne peux pas me laisser coincer ainsi.

—Bien, mais il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Toute cette activité m'a épuisée.

Je tente de le contourner afin de sortir. Il profite de ma manœuvre pour m'attraper par l'avant-bras et m'attirer vers lui.

—Est-ce une façon de dire « au revoir » à son fiancé ?

De la même manière qu'on voit un accident se produire et qu'on reste planté sur place sans pouvoir réagir, je vois son visage s'approcher du mien, et avant que j'aie le temps de penser « oh ! », ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Son autre main m'agrippe l'autre bras, et je ne peux plus bouger.

Son baiser est léger, fait de petites touches, et dure un certain temps. Si je ne savais pas que c'était Snape, j'aurais employé le qualificatif de « tendre. » Petit à petit, malgré moi, je me détends. Il le sent et en profite pour me tirer vers lui et ainsi m'encercler totalement de ses bras. Une de ses mains glisse sur ma nuque pour tenir ma tête en place tandis que l'autre prend possession du bas de mon dos. Sa bouche se fait plus dure, plus insistante, et sa langue rejoint ses lèvres dans l'assaut des miennes. Désarçonnée par les sensations produites en moi par son baiser et les cercles à peine perceptibles tracés par ses mains, je me laisse aller contre lui et ouvre la bouche pleinement. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa taille, ma langue accueille la sienne, et avant peu, je gémis. A ce moment, il s'écarte et me toise : il est l'épitome de l'autosatisfaction. Il vient de me prouver que je serai impuissante à l'empêcher la consommation de notre mariage. Cette révélation sur moi-même m'atterre et je fuis, l'entendant à peine crier derrière moi :

—Bonne soirée, Hermione, et fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

Quelle semaine ! Les jumeaux Weasley semblent me donner plus de travail qu'à l'ordinaire, sans doute pour me punir de prendre la pure et douce Hermione pour épouse. Leur imbécile de frère n'avait qu'à ne pas la laisser partir ! J'ai répliqué en leur demandant d'être mes témoins, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser sans courir le risque d'être malpolis, d'autant plus que je le leur ai posé la question devant trois de leurs clients. Cela devrait me mettre à l'abri d'un mauvais tour de leur part. Leur image de marque souffrirait trop s'ils gâchaient un mariage pour lequel ils sont témoins. 

Ma fiancée—j'utilise ce mot autant que je peux, car bientôt, je devrai dire « ma femme », et ce mot n'a pas le même parfum de liberté—m'a demandé de l'argent pour une petite réception après le mariage. J'espère qu'elle n'organise pas un festin, je ne supporterai pas de rester en compagnie d'idiots très longtemps. Je lui ai envoyé ce qu'elle me demandait, tout en lui rappelant dans le courrier retour qu'elle ne souhaiterait sans doute pas être la cause de plusieurs accidents. Evidemment, j'ai gardé pour moi la vraie raison de mon commentaire : je ne veux pas retrouver Azkaban et ses gardiens parce que mon self-contrôle m'aurait manqué. Je suis capable d'être charitable moi aussi, inutile de donner à ces braves employés en Mer du Nord davantage de travail. J'ai aussi choisi nos alliances en début de semaine. Je n'ai pas eue l'occasion de les lui montrer lorsqu'elle est venue hier, mais il est vrai que je lui ai laissé matière à penser. Tiens, elle ne m'a pas dit qui était son ou ses témoins. Je verrai demain ; à chaque jour suffit sa peine.

* * *

Jour J, heure H moins une demi-heure. Je suis dans la salle de cérémonie du Ministère, à ma place. Seul l'officier d'état civil est avec moi, absorbé qu'il est par divers préparatifs et vérifications. J'ai apporté un livre, histoire de tuer le temps en attendant que la noce arrive, mais je préfère finalement observer les lieux. Je note avec satisfaction qu'il n'y a aucun bouquet, guirlande ou fioriture. Ce mariage n'est pas celui du grand amour, inutile de trop en faire. Les chaises sont disposées comme il faut, derrière celles destinées aux mariés. J'entends du bruit venant du couloir ; les premiers invités sont là. 

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks entrent dans la salle. Ils faillirent faire demi-tour en me voyant seul, se ravisèrent et prirent place quelque part au milieu du côté de la mariée. Ils n'avaient pas de souci à se faire, j'étais décidé à les ignorer s'ils faisaient de même.

Peu après arrive une flopée de Weasley. Deux têtes rousses et une brune se détachent du paquet. Fred et George Weasley viennent se placer sur les chaises directement derrière moi. La tête brune, c'est celle de Potter, et il vient se placer derrière la place prévue pour Hermione. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bizarrement, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid qu'elle l'ait choisi comme témoin. De toute façon, je veillerai à ce qu'elle limite ses interactions avec lui au minimum dans le futur. Quant aux autres Weasley, bien qu'ils se ressemblent tous, je parviens à constater que l'ancien petit ami de ma future femme est manquant. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Enfin, Hagrid et les parents de Hermione arrivent en même temps. Les Granger regardent le demi-géant d'un air nerveux, ce qui me fait sourire : le bougre ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ils prennent place à leur tour.

L'ambiance est lourde. Je sens l'hostilité qui émane des invités, et aussi leur frustration de ne pouvoir agir en concordance avec ladite hostilité. J'ai envie de rire, mais je doute que tous ces gens partagent mon sens de l'humour.

Enfin, elle entre. Elle a choisi d'avancer seule jusqu'à moi. Je ne sais si c'est un geste de défiance ou d'autonomie, ou les deux. Pourquoi est-elle donc si difficile ? Je change d'opinion aussi vite que je vois la désapprobation s'afficher sur le visage des Weasley, en particulier Molly. Je suis capable d'une extrême souplesse d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

La cérémonie elle-même dure peu, à peine vingt minutes. Nous échangeons nos vœux de fidélité, amour, soutien mutuel, etc. J'écoute à peine, à vrai dire. Je prononce les paroles attendues, et dans l'entre-deux, je réfléchis à une variante du Polynectar qui permettrait de ne modifier qu'une partie de l'anatomie de celui qui le boirait. Le visage, par exemple, ou les mains. Ou autre chose. Ce serait très lucratif, et maintenant que j'ai un pourcentage sur les ventes…

—Et maintenant, monsieur Snape, vous pouvez embrasser madame Snape !

—Madame Granger ! Je garde mon nom de jeune fille.

La voix de ma douce et tendre me ramène à la réalité. Mes beaux-parents se rengorgent devant l'expression féministe de leur fille, et l'assemblée abonde dans leur sens. Hypocrites !

—Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ajoutai-je.

Notre cohabitation sera suffisamment difficile sans que j'y ajoute une polémique sur le nom de famille, chose qui, tout compte fait, ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Seul le pouvoir compte.

La sensation d'hostilité envers ma personne s'amplifie et atteint un degré alarmant, raison pour laquelle, sans doute, je me sens poussé à leur offrir le baiser du siècle. La carnation de Hermione oscille entre le vert-dégoût et le rouge-désir. A moi de faire en sorte que le rouge-désir gagne. Je l'attire doucement vers moi et la prends dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Elle est comme hypnotisée, immobile, les yeux braqués sur ma bouche. Je prends possession de ses lèvres. Sans que j'ai besoin de l'y inciter, elle ouvre la bouche et bientôt, nos langues se caressent, sans douceur certes, mais… hmm… je mets fin au baiser du siècle avant d'être responsable de mon propre embarras public. Ah, le rouge-désir a définitivement gagné, et ses yeux sont comme assombris. Le baiser extorqué jeudi soir n'a donc pas été en vain.

Je tourne la tête vers ses invités. Ils arborent tous une belle rougeur, mais chez eux, c'est la colère et l'ébahissement qui dominent. Sauf chez Fred Weasley. Il vient sans doute de se dire qu'il aurait dû passer les tests de la Yenta et tenter sa chance avec Hermione. Trop tard, elle est ma femme maintenant. Je lui prends le bras et l'entraîne vers le buffet que j'ai remarqué au fond de la salle. Je suis soulagé de constater qu'elle n'a pas vu grand, juste un peu de champagne et trois plateaux de brioches. Quelques mouvements de baguette, et les bouteilles s'ouvrent et versent leur contenu dans les flûtes. Pour le reste, ils peuvent se servir. Je dois néanmoins subir de fausses félicitations. Potter remet une enveloppe à Hermione. « Tu sais quoi, » qu'il lui dit. J'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire. Peu de mots sont échangés, et presque tous portent sur le temps et la manière parfaite dont la cérémonie s'est déroulée. Et en moins d'une demi-heure, il ne reste plus que ma femme et moi.

—Il est temps de rentrer, Hermione.

Elle est emplie d'appréhension et triture le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts tellement elle est nerveuse.

—Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Mon ton est doucereux, séducteur. Elle laisse voir sa crainte ; elle me donne du pouvoir sur elle. C'est le meilleur aphrodisiaque.

* * *

Nous quittons le Ministère et transplanons directement à Spinner's End. J'évite le moment bizarre, celui où personne ne sait quoi dire ni où regarder, en proposant de préparer un léger repas. Ses yeux agrandis et sa bouche ouverte en un « O » de surprise me satisfont pleinement. Elle n'a pas encore compris que ce type de geste fait partie de ma manipulation. Tant que ce décret maudit ne sera pas repoussé, j'ai besoin d'une épouse dans ma vie. Mon but est de la séduire à l'idée de rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin d'elle. 

—C'était très bon. J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner, en tout cas aussi bien, bafouille-t-elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Elle rougit.

—Un peu…

—Autrement dit, tu sais réchauffer une boîte.

Son attitude gênée est la seule réponse dont j'ai besoin.

—Viens, il est temps maintenant. Je dois sortir en fin d'après-midi, alors autant mettre cela derrière nous tout de suite.

—Mettre quoi derrière nous ? glapit-elle.

Je balaie son corps de la tête aux pieds du regard sans trop me presser pour bien faire passer mon message. Elle a l'air prête à fuir, ce qui justifie pleinement que je lui empoigne la main et l'entraîne vers notre chambre à l'étage. Je lui jette quelques paroles de réconfort par-dessus l'épaule.

—La première fois est la plus difficile, dit-on.

—Je ne suis plus vierge ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

—Je ne parlais pas de cette première fois-là, mais de notre première fois ensemble.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre lorsque je prononce cette phrase. Je ferme la porte avec un sortilège de mon invention, un qui ne figure pas dans le livre qui est arrivé dans les mains de Potter, ni dans aucun autre livre d'ailleurs.

Je ne perds pas de temps et l'embrasse immédiatement. J'ai l'espoir que sa manière de réagir à nos deux précédents baisers la domine une fois encore et la rende coopérative.

Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, il faut croire. En tout cas, la mienne me donne du fil à retordre. Au lieu de se détendre et d'apprécier le moment présent, voilà qu'elle se débat, d'une manière tout à fait intéressante si j'en crois certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Je ne peux pas la lâcher, ce serait une défaite ; je ne peux que resserrer mon étreinte. J'y mets tellement d'ardeur que Hermione finit coincée entre la porte et mon corps. Elle essaie toujours de me repousser, avec un peu moins de conviction, semble-t-il. J'éloigne mes lèvres des siennes d'à peine la longueur d'un souffle.

—Détends-toi. Si tu essayais d'apprécier ce qui va se passer entre nous au lieu de résister, dis ?

Son regard furieux exprime clairement son intention de ne pas apprécier. Il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Je glisse une jambe entre les siennes afin de presser ma cuisse contre son entrejambe, autant que sa robe droite me le permet, et je me frotte sensuellement contre elle tout en couvrant son cou, surtout sur les côtés, de baisers et de petits coups de langue calculés. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras, ce qui a le double avantage de les maintenir sous contrôle et de lui donner la chair de poule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce petit manège très agréable a duré, mais elle a fini par onduler son corps pour répondre aux mouvements du mien. Je n'ai pas eu de femme dans mon lit depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; je ne savais pas à quel point cela me manquait. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle répond à mon baiser avec tant d'enthousiasme que j'en oublie de garder mes mains sur ses bras pour les glisser autour d'elle et la plaquer encore plus intimement contre moi. Je sens le tissu de sa robe se tendre davantage sous la pression, prêt à lâcher aux coutures, mais ni elle, ni moi n'en avons cure. La luxure a pris le dessus sur nous, et c'est sans résistance qu'elle vient avec moi jusqu'au lit. Nous sommes tous deux à bout de souffle.

—Déshabille-toi, lui dis-je dans un murmure tant ma voix est rauque de désir.

Je m'écarte un peu d'elle pour lui laisser la place d'accéder à ma demande. Toutefois, ne plus être en contact avec moi lui rend un peu de sa clarté d'esprit et elle prend un air mutin.

—Tout de suite, ou je le fais moi-même.

Cela semble la convaincre. Elle ouvre les boutons habilement cachés par la magie de sa robe et se retrouve en sous-vêtements devant moi. Elle n'a fait aucun effort : slip et soutien-gorge en coton blanc. Qu'importe, elle ne les aura bientôt plus sur le dos.

—Et toi donc ? Je n'irai pas plus loin tant que tu ne seras pas en sous-vêtements toi-même, me lance-t-elle.

Non mais, c'est chez moi ici ! Elle est qui, pour me donner des ordres ? Ah oui, c'est chez elle aussi. Il n'empêche qu'elle devrait se montrer plus respectueuse. D'un autre côté, il ne se passera pas grand-chose d'intéressant si je garde toutes mes épaisseurs sur le dos. J'enlève donc ma robe de sorcier pour me retrouver en slip en coton noir. Une de mes maîtresses d'un soir m'a dit une fois que j'étais plus sexy avec un slip noir.

—Maintenant, enlève le reste.

—Si tu enlèves le reste en même temps que moi.

Si je ne devais pas vivre avec elle, je l'aurais déjà maudite. Je m'exécute néanmoins, tout comme elle. Mon érection se sent un peu mieux en liberté et pointe directement vers le ventre de ma femme. Au moins, mes intentions sont très claires.

—Où en étions-nous donc ?

Ma question est rhétorique, bien sûr. Je la reprends dans mes bras, et cette fois, sans nos vêtements entre nous, l'effet est électrique et immédiat. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous sommes allongés sur le lit, nous dévorant la bouche, les jambes entremêlées de façon très excitante. Je sens son humidité s'étaler sur ma cuisse tandis que le liquide séminal qui s'échappe de mon sexe trouve refuge dans sa toison. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, aussi je la bascule sans attendre sur le dos, et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, je la pénètre. Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête. Ce détail est résolu en quelques coups de rein. Bien vite, je trouve l'endroit parfait, celui qui la fait gémir plus fort, qui la pousse à crisper ses mains sur mon dos, mes fesses, ma nuque, avec une force dont je ne la croyais pas capable. Bref, j'ai trouvé son point G lors de notre première rencontre—mon ego de mâle s'en trouve surdimensionné—et j'exploite cette découverte au maximum, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon corps prenne les commandes de mon esprit et coure après son propre plaisir. Lorsque j'ai fini, je reste sur elle, le temps de voir quelle est sa réaction. Elle a un air satisfait, mais ma façon de la scruter la ramène vers ce qui vient de se passer. Elle plisse les yeux. Nul besoin de cours avancés en Légilimencie pour savoir ce qu'elle pense.

—Si tu comptais utiliser le sexe pour me rendre aussi docile qu'un toutou, tu peux toujours aller te rhabiller.

Ce que j'ai fait avant de quitter la maison.


	11. Quotidienneté

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess. _

**11. Quotidienneté.**

J'imaginais que Severus ne serait pas du genre à me glisser des mots doux à l'oreille après l'am… le sexe, comme le faisait Ron—ne pas penser à Ron, ne pas penser à Ron—mais de là à être parti moins d'un quart d'heure après, il y a de la marge. Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir du plaisir non plus. Dire qu'avec Ron, cela nous a pris au moins sept tentatives avant que je trouve un tant soit peu de satisfaction dans l'acte—ne pas penser à Ron, ne pas penser à Ron— mais nous étions vierges tous les deux. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller et m'attarder sur le passé. J'ai maintenant un mari dont je veux me débarrasser de manière légale, je veux trouver un travail, et j'ai toujours le SALE à développer. Je mets des vêtements confortables, m'installe à mon bureau et m'apprête à mettre en place un planning pour organiser mes activités dans les mois à venir, comme au bon vieux temps des BUSEs et des ASPICs.

La première chose à faire, néanmoins, est d'ouvrir l'enveloppe que Harry m'a donnée tout à l'heure. Je lis ce qui s'y trouve, et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. C'est un courrier pour un entretien d'embauche au service juridique de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus le vingt-sept mars matin ! Le poste proposé est celui d'assistant, qui consiste d'après ce que je lis à rechercher dans des livres et grimoires des faits, des cas déjà jugés, afin d'aider les juristes de l'entreprise à préparer la défense de la Société contre les plaintes de plus en plus nombreuses des utilisateurs. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet dans la _Gazette_ ; les gens achètent un balai pour voler, et lorsqu'ils tombent, rejettent la faute sur le fabricant. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose pour défendre le cas de Buck lorsque j'étais en troisième année. Le cas fut perdu, mais pas parce que mon travail était mauvais. J'ai confiance que je vais décrocher cet emploi.

Ensuite, mon plan anti-mariage. Je ne peux plus utiliser la clause de non-consommation pour demander le divorce. Il me reste l'adultère, la stérilité, ou la violence conjugale. Quelles sont mes pistes d'action ? Après réflexion, voici mon plan :

_1/L'adultère : avec tout le remue-ménage qu'il y a eu suite à l'annonce du mariage du héros romantique, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à lui mettre une pimbêche un peu naïve sous le nez. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui résistera pas, et je serai là pour le flagrant délit. _

_2/Variante : je commets l'adultère et me fais prendre en flagrant délit. J'aurai une réputation ternie, mais aussi moins de prétendants à écarter. Cette solution comporte cependant un risque que je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre : la colère de Severus. Et il pourrait toujours refuser de divorcer, prétendre me pardonner, et se donner l'image d'un homme magnanime. Solution de quasi-dernier recours._

_3/La stérilité : je prends la pilule, un médicament moldu. Personne ne le sait, je dois faire en sorte qu'il en reste ainsi. Je devrais peut-être rechercher s'il existe une potion ou un sort qui provoque la stérilité. _

_4/La violence conjugale : je pourrai provoquer Severus afin qu'il m'agresse. Je n'ai pas trop envie de souffrir de sortilèges de magie noire dont il aurait le secret, et que même les Aurors ne pourraient détecter avec tous leurs moyens. Moyen écarté._

_Synthèse : mes deux meilleures chances d'obtenir un divorce sans douleur sont l'adultère commis par Severus et la stérilité._

Ce brainstorming m'a épuisée. Je me prépare une légère collation et pars rejoindre le lit « conjugal » avec un bon livre, qui me tient meilleure compagnie que mon absent de mari.

* * *

Je voudrais dormir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui fait un boucan pareil ? Je vais me plaindre au propriétaire ; les voisins ne devraient pas faire autant de bruit un dimanche matin. Je me retourne et au lieu d'un espace vide, je rencontre une masse chaude… Tout me revient d'un bloc : le mariage, le sexe, et Severus pas encore rentré lorsque je suis allée me coucher. Je peux voir, et surtout entendre, qu'il est revenu pendant que je dormais. Il ronfle tellement fort qu'il pourrait presque soulever la charpente ! Je vais devoir insister pour qu'il prenne une cuillerée de potion _Dorsanbruis _tous les soirs. 

Puisque le sommeil m'est désormais interdit, je me lève. Je constate en regardant mon mari qu'il s'est emmitouflé dans les couvertures comme une larve—voilà un qualificatif qui lui va bien !—dans un cocon. Si je ne fais pas attention, il va monopoliser toute la literie. S'il ne veut pas que je fasse chambre à part, il va devoir réformer ses habitudes, conscientes ou non.

Après le petit déjeuner, je me claquemure dans mon bureau. Juste à temps, semble-t-il, car j'entends du bruit dans la chambre. Je laisse Severus vaquer à ses occupations, et rédige une lettre à Harry. Je lui confirme mon intention de me présenter à l'entretien chez Nimbus, pour lequel je le remercie avec effusion. Je lui assure que je vais bien, et que je compte organiser un meeting du SALE au solstice d'été, le vingt-et-un juin. Est-ce qu'il voudrait bien y faire une apparition pour supporter la cause ?

Vers midi, je descends à la cuisine, où je trouve Severus en train de nous préparer un repas, conformément à notre contrat de mariage. La vaisselle, elle, me revient.

—Bonjour, Hermione. Tu as bien fait de ne pas m'attendre hier soir. Ma sortie m'a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais.

—Pas de problème. Souviens-toi que nous n'avons qu'un mariage de convenance. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre.

—Certes. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu de civilité nous rendrait la vie plus facile.

« Tu veux surtout être sûr que je n'aie aucun motif de me plaindre à l'extérieur et qui me permettrait de divorcer, » pensé-je.

—Au fait, lancé-je entre deux fourchettes de purée, j'ai un entretien d'embauche chez Nimbus le vingt-sept mars. C'est pour un poste d'assistante au service juridique.

—Ah bon ? C'est plutôt étonnant qu'ils fassent appel à une débutante.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'est grâce à Harry que j'ai décroché cet entretien.

—Je suppose qu'ils ont apprécié mes résultats aux ASPICs.

Il ne répond pas. Il est comme qui dirait perdu dans ses pensées. Je considère le sujet clos et me concentre sur mon assiette.

—C'est Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute au son de sa voix et lui lance un regard interrogatif.

—Quoi ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Harry ?

—C'est Potter qui t'a obtenu cet entretien ?

Ses yeux brillent de malice.

—Ce ne sont donc pas tes brillantes qualités qui les ont éblouis, mais plutôt tes relations personnelles avec le Survivant.

Oh, ça, c'est un coup bas.

—Je ne pense pas qu'on m'aurait proposé un entretien si je n'avais pas les compétences requises, que je sois amie avec Harry ou pas.

Il a le sourire mauvais du requin qui va broyer sa proie.

—Cela leur coûtera moins cher de t'embaucher que de payer Potter pour leur faire de la pub ! Au fait, quel est le salaire proposé ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que c'est pourtant une attitude à éviter au maximum avec Severus, mais c'est plus fort que moi ; je suis sur la défensive.

—Ce point ne sera abordé qu'au cours de l'entretien !

Il ne cache même pas sa jubilation.

—Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que tu vaux.

—Sans doute plus que tu ne croies.

« Bravo, Hermione. Tu as réussi à te mettre dans une situation impossible. Il va maintenant falloir que non seulement je décroche le job, mais qu'en plus je décroche une paie décente avec, si je ne veux pas perdre la face devant Severus. »

J'affiche néanmoins ce que j'espère être une expression de certitude.

Une fois le repas et la vaisselle terminés, chacun prend le chemin de son espace personnel : Severus dans son laboratoire, et moi dans mon bureau. Je passe l'après-midi à lire et à réfléchir à mon entretien d'embauche. J'ai pris un bain avant de descendre manger, puis suis allée me mettre au lit avec un bon livre, comme toujours. Severus, cette fois, est venu se coucher peu après moi, lui aussi avec un livre. A peu près à la même heure, nous avons éprouvé l'envie de dormir et avons éteint la lumière.

* * *

En fait, ce dimanche allait donner le peu le ton de notre première semaine de vie commune. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'aux repas et au moment de nous coucher. Il y a bien eu quelques frictions, du genre « il y trop de beurre dans les pâtes » ou « tu fais trop de bruit en tournant les pages de ton livre », mais rien de cataclysmique. 

J'ai pu recevoir Dobby et Winky sans problème mercredi pendant que Severus travaillait, afin de leur parler du projet de meeting en juin. Nous sommes d'accord pour penser que ce serait un merveilleux coup de pouce si Harry pouvait être présent. J'attends toujours sa réponse sur le sujet.

Jeudi soir, nous avons une nouvelle fois couché ensemble. Je m'en serais bien passé, mais il a réussi à rendre le sexe assez agréable. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il prenait autant de soin à ce que j'en retire de la satisfaction, il m'a répondu que « le plaisir est une forme de pouvoir pour celui qui le donne. » Pourquoi ai-je pensé qu'il avait, peut-être, au fond de lui, bien caché, une once de compassion et de bonté ?

J'aimerais bien que cette semaine soit l'archétype de notre relation, mais toute chose a une fin, surtout les bonnes choses. Cela a commencé par le fait que j'ai dû demander de l'argent à Severus ; je n'ai plus une noise et je ne peux me rendre à mon entretien avec ce que j'ai dans mon armoire.

* * *

Etre marié n'est pas aussi désagréable que je le craignais. Bien sûr, il faut que je partage mon espace, mais nous mettons tous deux un point d'honneur à nous éviter autant que possible. Je dois admettre cependant qu'il n'est pas si difficile de dormir avec une autre personne dans son lit. En fait, c'est même incroyable à quel point cela réchauffe la literie et accélère l'endormissement. Elle, en revanche, m'accuse de ronfler très bruyamment. Comme si ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai parfois été réveillé par mes propres ronflements que j'ai un problème avec mon système respiratoire aérien, quoi qu'elle en dise, mais juste pour avoir la paix, je prends une cuillerée de potion _Dorsanbruis_ le soir avant d'aller me coucher. 

Lundi matin, avant même de prendre mon poste chez WWW, je me suis rendu au bureau des Aurors pour y déposer l'attestation de mes employeurs précisant que ma présence au sein de leur société était indispensable pour son développement, et mon certificat de mariage. Ils ne m'ont fait aucune remarque, demandé aucun autre document—le nom de famille de mes employeurs est synonyme de héros de guerre—mais j'avais à peine le dos tourné que je les ai entendus murmurer entre eux.

—Snape s'est marié avec la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! Ce n'était donc pas une rumeur.

—Il l'a sans doute ensorcelée.

—Ou tu crois qu'il lui a servie une potion à son insu ? C'est sa spécialité, après tout.

—Ouais, comme la magie noire.

Je suis parti avant d'en entendre davantage. La seule potion que je lui ai versée était ambrée, comptait plus de cinquante degrés et je n'ai pas eu besoin de la tromper pour la lui faire boire.

Une fois sur mon lieu de travail, je ne rencontre que des regards indifférents au mieux, hostiles au pire.

—Comment va Hermione ? me lance l'un des jumeaux depuis le comptoir sur un ton de défi, genre « si tu lui as fait mal, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. »

Je prends ma voix la plus mielleuse pour lui répondre.

—Très bien, monsieur Weasley. C'est aimable de votre part de vous enquérir de sa santé maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle l'aurait préféré lorsque votre frère a choisi de la laisser tomber.

C'est bizarre la manie qu'ils ont dans cette famille de commencer à rougir par les oreilles lorsqu'ils sont en colère ou embarrassés. Très sagement, il choisit de se taire et de tourner les talons en direction de la réserve. Je prends la direction de mon laboratoire et y reste jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Le reste de la semaine se passe sans incident notable, juste les petits à-coups de la vie en commun. Un vrai portrait de domesticité, jusqu'au fait qu'elle me demande de l'argent pour de nouvelles robes alors que je suis encore sous le coup de l'extase post-orgasmique.


	12. Entrée dans la vie active

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess, avec tous mes remerciements pour ses conseils et corrections qui l'ont rendu plus agréable à lire._

**Chapitre 12. Entrée dans la vie active.**

Dans moins de deux heures, je vais subir le premier entretien d'embauche de ma vie. Je suis un peu nerveuse, je crois. Severus m'accuse de l'avoir empêché de dormir, mon petit déjeuner est resté intact sur la table de la cuisine—si j'avais essayé de l'avaler, il serait retourné sur la table de toute façon—et je suis déjà prête. En fait, je tourne en rond dans le ridiculement petit salon de cette maison. Si j'étais sûre de rester mariée à Severus, je crois que j'essaierais de le convaincre de déménager.

Pour passer le temps, et vu que je suis incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, y compris un traité d'Arithmancie, je me remémore les emplettes réalisées en compagnie de Tonks samedi après-midi. J'aurais bien voulu y aller avec Ginny, mais tout ce qui me rappelle les Weasley de près ou de loin me met encore mal à l'aise. Ce fut une bonne idée ; nous avons bien ri toutes les deux. Grâce à ses talents de Métamorphomage, elle a adopté une figure aussi proche que possible de celle de Severus et a essayé des robes noires, me toisant du regard et me disant d'un air menaçant :

—Miss Granger, vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour mettre autant de temps pour choisir une robe.

Puis elle a tourné les talons, tout en essayant de faire virevolter sa robe comme Severus sait si bien le faire. Il faut croire qu'il a déposé un brevet pour protéger les droits de son mouvement de robe parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à le faire de manière aussi impressionnante que lui.

Je suis rentrée à la maison avec cinq nouvelles robes et trois nouvelles paires de chaussures. Le shopping, il n'y a que cela de vrai pour lutter contre la morosité !

* * *

_Société des Balais de Course Nimbus_ s'affiche en grand sur l'immeuble, mais les Moldus ne voient qu'un vieil entrepôt délabré. Une hôtesse d'accueil tout sourire m'oriente jusqu'au bureau de César Mangetout, le responsable du personnel. Il m'y attend, assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir. Son ventre, impressionnant, le tient écarté de la surface vernissée de l'impressionnant bureau devant lui. Il est en compagnie d'une femme à l'air sévère, qui n'est pas sans rappeler McGonagall : Guenièvre Goinfru. Elle est la responsable du service juridique. 

—Bonjour et asseyez-vous, miss Granger, m'invite-t-il plaisamment.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil assorti au sien qu'il m'indique, et commence alors la rafale de questions. Ce n'est pas sans me rappeler le questionnaire de la Yenta. J'ai bien sûr droit aux questions classiques : « Présentez-vous » ou « Quels sont vos principaux qualités et défauts ? », et aux questions inattendues : « Parlez-vous la langue des sirènes ? » (le rapport avec les balais ?), ou « Avez-vous le permis de conduire ? »

Je réponds aussi honnêtement que possible. Ainsi, à la question : « Etes-vous amoureuse de votre mari ? », je réponds : « Les tests de la Yenta Livery Company ont montré un taux de compatibilité de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent entre nous. » Ils sont impressionnés, et j'évite de leur donner une vraie réponse. Je ne suis pas sûre cependant de la pertinence de cette question en regard du poste à pourvoir. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin de l'entretien, ils m'annoncent que je suis engagée chez Nimbus à partir du trois avril prochain pour un salaire mensuel de cent cinquante gallions. Je pourrais les embrasser.

* * *

« Tiens donc, Hermione est de bien bonne humeur ce soir. » 

En effet, ma femme est tout sourire, et elle trépigne d'impatience le temps que je mette ma cape au porte-manteau. Ses yeux brillent, ses joues sont rosées et ses lèvres rouges d'être triturées par ses dents. J'imagine très bien comment occuper ces lèvres et ces… non, pas les dents. Evidemment, elle parle avant que j'aie le temps d'imaginer un fantasme plus élaboré.

—Severus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin, une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

Je la laisse continuer.

—J'ai décroché le poste d'assistante chez Nimbus !

Elle ne le précise pas, mais il est clair comme de l'eau de roche que ne plus dépendre de moi financièrement lui fait très plaisir. Elle ne réalise pas que cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi, mais je ne lui en dirai rien ; elle serait capable de démissionner juste pour m'ennuyer. Je prends donc un air pincé pour lui répondre.

—Je vois. Ne crois cependant pas que ta nouvelle indépendance de misère t'épargnera tes devoirs d'épouse.

—Indépendance de misère ? Je vais tout de même gagner cent cinquante gallions par mois, ce qui est très correct pour un premier emploi ! me rétorque-t-elle d'un air indigné, le rouge aux joues.

—Ah, mais une aussi bonne nouvelle mérite que nous la fêtions.

Mon érection naissante tente de hocher son acquiescement malgré le slip qui la recouvre. Je prends ma femme par le bras, et tandis qu'elle s'acharne à me démontrer verbalement qu'elle est une femme moderne et indépendante, je l'entraîne vers notre chambre. Là, je l'embrasse—enfin, le silence—je la caresse, je la déshabille. Je la rends incohérente, incapable de former une phrase avec ma bouche, ma langue, mes doigts. Lorsqu'elle a joui, je lui indique que c'est à son tour de me donner du plaisir, ce qu'elle fait bien. Ces lèvres rouges autour de mon sexe, ces petites mains sur mes testicules… il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour me défaire de mon austérité. Peut-être que ce mariage m'apporte davantage que je ne le pensais.

* * *

—Severus, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. En fait, j'aurais dû te le dire depuis un certain temps, mais je n'y pensais jamais au bon moment. 

Oh, non. Je sens qu'elle va gâcher les effets bénéfiques de la soirée d'hier dès le petit déjeuner. Je lui fais signe de continuer néanmoins.

—Nous sommes invités aux fiançailles de Harry et Ginny le dix-huit juin au Terrier.

Et bien, oui, elle l'a fait ! Elle a gâché ma semaine. Toutefois, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir.

—Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois invitée. Je doute cependant que je sois inclus dans l'invitation.

—Non, tu es bel et bien invité. Tu es mon mari, après tout. Et puis, cela me permet de montrer que mes convictions concernant la seconde chance à laquelle tout le monde a droit ne sont pas du vent.

Elle oublie que j'en suis à ma troisième, de chance, voire à ma quatrième. Il arrive un moment où l'on cesse de compter ces choses-là. Et son idée d'utiliser cet événement pour faire passer un message a du mérite.

—Tu crois que Scrimgeour sera là ?

—Sans doute, oui. Il est de tradition pour les employés du Ministère d'envoyer une invitation au Ministre pour les événements importants de leur vie. En général, il se contente de faire envoyer une carte par sa secrétaire, mais dans le cas de Harry, il fera probablement le déplacement en personne.

Parfait. Cet idiot a voulu me jeter en prison pour accroître sa popularité—peu importe que je l'aie mérité ou non—puis a passé un décret qui a failli me priver de mon gagne-pain. Voir le Mangemort, dont le procès avait fait baisser le taux de satisfaction des sorciers envers lui de quinze pour cent dans les sondages, évoluer dans le cercle des intimes de la personnalité préférée du monde sorcier devrait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Sans compter que je vais pouvoir narguer tous ces béni-oui-oui de l'Ordre du Phénix avec ma nouvelle vie conjugale. Vraiment parfait. Il suffit de peu pour me rendre heureux.

* * *

Un autre lundi matin qui me trouve nerveuse et éveillée bien avant l'aurore. Je suis tout excitée à l'idée de travailler. Je tourne à nouveau en rond dans la maison, au point que Severus m'a jeté un Sortilège de Mutisme et un _Petrificus Totalus_ pour, dit-il, « pouvoir déjeuner en paix. » Il m'a libérée juste à temps pour me permettre d'arriver à huit heures tapantes chez Nimbus, le ventre vide. Je frémis à l'idée que j'aurais pu arriver en retard alors que j'étais levée depuis cinq heures du matin. 

Guenièvre Goinfru est là pour m'accueillir et me présenter les juristes que je vais assister.

—Voici Achille Acidote et Hyacinthe Houret, les deux juristes maison.

—Enchantée.

Je serre la main à deux hommes dont l'un est aussi blond et pâle que l'autre est sombre et noir.

—Ah, Miranda, vous tombez bien. Venez que je vous présente à votre nouvelle collègue, Hermione Granger. Madame Granger, voici Miranda Malony, l'autre assistante juridique.

—Enchantée.

Nous avons répondu de concert.

Madame Goinfru me laisse aux bons soins de Miranda. Celle-ci m'entraîne vers une petite pièce où se trouvent deux bureaux face à face. Des étagères croulantes de volumes et de parchemins tapissent les murs, mais épargnent la petite fenêtre du fond. Pendant qu'elle me fait visiter les locaux, je l'observe. Elle a une dentition parfaite qu'elle ne craint pas d'afficher dans un sourire perpétuel, elle est grande, avec des formes généreuses là où elles doivent l'être et pas ailleurs. Je décide de garder un œil sur elle. Qui sait si je ne vais pas trouver une maîtresse pour Severus du premier coup ?

* * *

—Je n'imaginais pas que les gens puissent être aussi irresponsables, m'exclamé-je au beau milieu de la matinée après trois jours de travail. 

Miranda me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour m'encourager, je suis lancée.

—C'est vrai quoi ! Cet homme s'est fait poursuivre par la Royal Air Force alors qu'il survolait Londres en balai, et il nous fait un procès parce que nos balais n'ont pas de sortilège anti-détection par les radars moldus. Tout le monde sait pourtant que voler au-dessus des grandes villes est réservé aux Aurors et à certaines personnalités !

Elle ricane.

—Tu n'as pas encore tout vu. L'autre jour, nous avons dû nous défendre contre une accusation de publicité mensongère de la part d'un homme qui pèse deux cent kilos et dont le balai n'arrivait pas à décoller. Ce sorcier prétendait ne peser que cent cinquante kilos, et que le Nimbus 2001 portait sur son étiquette qu'il pouvait transporter jusqu'à cent soixante kilos. Nous l'avons fait peser, mais ensuite, il a porté plainte contre le consultant qui l'avait pesé sous prétexte que sa baguette était faussée et avait donné un faux résultat.

Je secoue la tête en souriant et me penche à nouveau sur mon grimoire et mon parchemin. Ma collègue est vraiment une personne de bonne compagnie, et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle a un penchant certain pour les romans à l'eau de rose dans lesquels le héros, sombre et tragique, sauve l'héroïne d'un sort catastrophique. Elle ne m'a d'ailleurs pas caché son admiration pour Severus dès qu'elle a su que nous étions mariés. « C'est vraiment terrible, d'avoir dû tuer son mentor. Le pauvre, il doit se sentir tellement coupable. »

Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas tout à fait une attitude de coupable. Pour une raison indéfinie, mon esprit est réticent à analyser plus avant cette constatation. Peut-être Severus a-t-il tout simplement trouvé le moyen de laisser les mauvais moments de sa vie derrière lui, pour ensuite mieux avancer. Je hausse les épaules mentalement et me concentre sur les règles de circulation des balais au-dessus de Londres.

_150 gallions font 1113 euros environ_


	13. Echec du plan A

_Disclaimer : voir le premier chapitre._

_Chapitre relu par Dacian Goddess. My very own goddess of beta-reading._

**Chapitre 13. Echec du plan A.**

Il suffit que ma douce moitié parle du loup, à savoir Potter, pour que j'en vois les cheveux—et surtout pas la queue. Les jumeaux étaient tous deux dans mon laboratoire—dont ils sont nominalement propriétaires—en ce vendredi soir pour le compte-rendu hebdomadaire de mes activités, lorsqu'il est arrivé.

—Messieurs Weasley ? dit une voix chevrotante d'excitation depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Vous avez des visiteurs.

Mes yeux jettent un _Avada Kedavra_ purement psychologique sur Julien, le vendeur Pouffsoufflien qui m'a interrompu. Je dois perdre de mon efficacité s'il a osé faire cela. L'idiot trépigne et sourit comme s'il avait vu… Potter. Je discerne le Survivant et la plus jeune Weasley juste derrière lui.

—Merci, Julien. Tu peux repartir dans le magasin, lui répond Fred, ou celui qui se fait appeler Fred depuis tout à l'heure. Harry, quelle bon vent t'amène ? Mais entre donc.

Ce qu'il fait, main dans la main avec la rouquine. Serrage de mains, embrassades, exclamations en tout genre, ponctuent ces retrouvailles. On croirait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des lustres. Puis vient le moment où ils ne peuvent plus faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

—Bonjour, professeur, me dit Potter d'un air un peu incertain, sans trop d'hostilité cependant. Vous allez bien ?

Je lève un sourcil. Potter s'informe de mon bien-être ? Il faudra que je consulte la météo ce soir, un changement de temps est sans doute annoncé. Enfin, en ces temps de Potter-mania, il vaut mieux pour moi que je serre la main qu'il me tend.

—Bonjour, Potter.

Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je hoche légèrement la tête en direction de miss Weasley, sans dire un mot. Elle me rend le geste, un zeste d'appréhension dans le regard. Potter reprend la parole :

—Hermione vous a dit que vous étiez invités tous deux pour nos fiançailles, à Ginny et à moi, le dix-huit juin prochain ?

—En effet, elle me l'a dit.

—Bien, je compte sur votre présence.

—D'autant plus que cela devrait faire friser le nez de Scrimgeour ! enchérit George.

Je n'ai jamais vu des fiançailles aussi utilisées pour un but autre que matrimonial. Et puisque le compte-rendu du vendredi soir tourne au récit des exploits de Potter, j'en profite pour faire ma sortie.

* * *

Les jours glissent, identiques. Finalement, être marié n'est pas aussi ennuyant que je le craignais. Hermione est moins envahissante que les Gryffondors que j'ai pu fréquenter, sa conversation est intéressante—j'essaie de lui extirper des informations sur les sortilèges brevetés de chez Nimbus, le sexe est satisfaisant (n'oublions pas que j'ai matière à comparer), mes revenus sont quasiment extravagants, et je me dis que tout cela est trop beau pour durer.

—Severus ?

—Oui ?

—J'ai invité ma collègue Miranda Malony demain après-midi. Nous devons finir de préparer un dossier pour lundi, et nous n'avons pu terminer hier tellement Miranda était fatiguée. Cela ne devrait nous prendre qu'une heure ou deux.

—Du moment que vous ne m'envahissez pas avec vos bavardages.

J'imagine déjà les potins de bureau qui volètent dans le salon.

—Pas de problème, Severus. Nous ne sortirons de mon bureau que pour le thé.

Le lendemain arrive vite, et je me retrouve à serrer la main de la collègue de Hermione. Son nom me disait bien quelque chose, mais en la voyant, je me souviens d'elle. C'est une ancienne de Serpentard, je l'ai eu sous ma responsabilité il y a quelques années. Et comment oublier complètement une silhouette si bien proportionnée et dotée d'un cerveau opérationnel ? Ma femme a l'air d'une adolescente à côté d'elle. Elles s'éclipsent à l'étage, et je ne les revois que deux heures plus tard. Elles sont tout sourire, mais sans se perdre dans les ricanements débiles qu'affectionnent généralement les femmes et les Gryffondors.

—Te joindras-tu à nous pour le thé, Severus ?

Puisque j'étais en train de lire dans le salon, il serait malpoli de décliner. J'incline la tête en signe d'assentiment. Hermione invite alors sa collègue à prendre place dans notre salon en cuir flambant neuf—avec mon augmentation salariale, je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir mal au dos en lisant assis sur des fauteuils élimés—et s'éclipse pour préparer le thé. J'observe notre visiteuse à loisir, d'autant plus qu'elle est plaisante à regarder. Celle-ci me lance des regards admiratifs auxquels Potter est davantage habitué que moi. Puisque je suis l'hôte, il me revient d'entretenir la conversation.

—Je vois, miss Malony, que vous avez choisi de faire carrière dans le droit.

Son regard s'éclaire.

—Oui, professeur. C'est une profession fascinante, et nous sommes amenés à rencontrer tellement de situations différentes.

Son visage s'anime de façon charmante lorsqu'elle parle de son métier. Avant que je ne me rende compte, un quart d'heure est passé. Depuis quand faut-il un quart d'heure pour préparer le thé et déballer quelques biscuits ? Même Hermione doit être capable de faire cela en cinq minutes sans brûler le fond de la théière. Cela me laisse néanmoins du temps en tête à tête avec une charmante jeune femme qui ne me regarde pas avec dégoût, mais plutôt avec admiration. Lorsque ma femme revient avec le plateau, une partie de moi se dit que j'ai peut-être été un peu rapide à me lier à Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Miranda—moins d'un quart d'heure a suffi pour que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms—ouvre la bouche non pas pour siroter son thé ou mordiller quelque biscuit, mais pour prononcer la phrase stupide du jour :

—Vous faites un beau couple, tous les deux. On pourrait croire que tout vous oppose, mais cette opposition est peut-être ce qui vous rapproche.

Je retire ce que j'ai pensé sur le caractère opérationnel de son cerveau. Je préfère encore la conversation mesurée de Hermione, qui elle, au moins, se rend bien compte que nous ne formons pas un « beau couple ». Il y a une raison pour laquelle les miroirs sont réduits au minimum dans cette maison. Hermione a l'air aussi mortifiée que moi, quoique pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à définir, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour le même motif que moi. A nous deux, nous réussissons à faire en sorte que Miranda Malony boive deux tasses de thé et soit hors de chez nous en moins de vingt minutes.

La porte est à peine fermée que je me tourne vers Hermione.

—Hermione, si tu dois encore me contraindre à partager un quelconque breuvage avec tes amis sous mon toit, fais au moins en sorte qu'ils soient capables d'une conversation intelligente !

Une lueur d'ironie traverse son regard.

—J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous entendiez bien quand je suis revenue dans le salon !

—Je m'informais simplement du devenir d'une de mes anciennes Serpentardes.

—Sans plus ?

Ses questions et sous-entendus m'intriguent. Je scrute son visage dans l'espoir d'y lire un indice. J'utiliserais bien la Légilimencie, mais elle le détecterait, et je préfère conserver un tantinet de paix dans mon ménage. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle est à la fois jalouse de Miranda, et déçue que rien ne soit passé entre nous. La réponse m'apparaît alors, claire comme du véritasérum, ou de l'eau de roche—il est facile de confondre les deux.

—Aurais-tu préféré que je lui demande son adresse, ou que je l'invite à dîner, de préférence un soir où tu n'es pas là ?

Elle rougit, se tait, détourne les yeux ; c'est la confirmation dont j'ai besoin. J'enfonce le clou tout en adoptant un visage aussi menaçant que possible.

—C'est ce que tu aurais préféré, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu te serais trouvée là pour me surprendre dans une situation compromettante qui t'aurais permise de demander le divorce ? Hélas, ma chère, je suis un homme fidèle.

Bien sûr, je suis fidèle à moi-même avant tout. Elle, elle tremble mais ne recule pas. Je décide alors de la surprendre. Je veux qu'elle ne sache plus sur quel pied danser avec moi ; je souris.

—Bonne idée, cependant. N'oublie pourtant pas que j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience dans la manipulation des autres que toi.

Elle croise les bras et, d'un air décidé, me dit :

—Et toi, n'oublie pas que j'apprends vite.

Dans un mouvement de robe digne de moi, elle tourne les talons et regagne l'étage. C'est vrai qu'elle apprend vite.

* * *

Zut, cela n'a pas marché ! Il va se méfier maintenant, je ne peux plus vraiment espérer le surprendre avec une autre femme… ou homme. Est-ce qu'il aime les hommes, d'abord ? Je n'ai pas l'impression, mais on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, Miranda m'a traitée un peu froidement au travail le lundi suivant notre thé ; elle a bien senti que nous l'avions doucement poussée vers la sortie. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour retrouver ma charmante collègue. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une façade.

Voilà maintenant presque deux mois que je suis mariée. Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que je le craignais. Il s'intéresse à mon travail et me pose des questions sur ma journée quand je rentre le soir. Ses questions cachent probablement une motivation pas très altruiste, mais cela me fait du bien, après une journée passée à contempler la bêtise humaine, de vider mon sac devant lui. Il trouve toujours la raillerie appropriée, ou le défaut de raisonnement qui nous avait échappé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que jamais Ron n'aurait pu m'offrir cela, non pas par manque d'amour envers moi. Tout simplement, Ron n'aurait pu supporter de m'écouter parler pendant de longues minutes de choses aussi fastidieuses que la jurisprudence, et je me sens coupable de penser cela.

Toujours est-il que ma motivation à retourner à mon état de célibataire ne faiblit pas. Je vais adopter le plan B : la stérilité. C'est un peu long, il faut rester cinq ans sans enfants pour espérer un divorce. Néanmoins, en l'état actuel des choses, j'ai foi que ces cinq ans seront supportables. C'est un bon plan. Et puis, en cinq ans, je peux apprendre un tas de choses sur la « manipulation des autres », compétence fort utile si je veux faire avancer les choses sur le front de la libération des elfes. Parlant de libération des elfes, il est temps que je me prépare à aller voir Harry. J'ai besoin de lui pour le meeting du vingt-et-un juin pour faire avancer ma cause, et nous avons convenu de nous rencontrer chez lui dans… trente minutes.


	14. Manipulations

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Merci infiniment à Dacian Goddess pour sa relecture et ses conseils._

**Chapitre 14. Manipulations.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'appartement de Harry soit aussi peuplé en ce samedi après-midi. Il est vrai qu'il est très souvent en mission et que la moindre de ses journées libres est accaparée par ses amis, en l'occurrence Ginny, Ron, Arthur et Molly.

—Bonjour, leur dis-je d'un air sans doute emprunté.

Ils me répondent de manière tout aussi empruntée, avec de vagues sourires et des regards gênés.

Cette situation est horrible. Si je n'avais pas désespérément besoin de l'aide de Harry, j'aurais probablement trouvé une excuse pour m'éclipser. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, si je n'apprends pas à faire face à ce genre de situation, comment puis-je espérer faire avancer la cause des elfes de maison ? Il est temps pour moi de commencer mon apprentissage en manipulation. J'applique un sourire mielleux sur mes lèvres et je m'installe sur le canapé entre Molly et Ron. Arthur se trouve de l'autre côté de Molly tandis que Ginny occupe un sofa un peu plus petit qui forme un angle droit avec le grand canapé. La place près d'elle est visiblement celle de Harry, parti en cuisine nous préparer le thé.

—Alors, Ginny, dis-je en me tournant vers elle, comment vont les préparatifs pour vos fiançailles ?

Elle paraît surprise de me voir parler aussi naturellement, sans gêne apparente. Elle répond néanmoins :

—Très bien. Nous avons une bonne idée de ce que nous mangerons, et nous avons trouvé presque toutes les chaises nécessaires. Mais en fait, c'est maman qui s'occupe de quasiment tout.

Je tourne mon attention vers Molly, mais non sans jeter un subreptice coup d'œil à Ron. Il est plus rigide qu'une momie emmaillotée, le regard fixé droit devant lui, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, et visiblement au bord de l'explosion… ou de l'implosion, difficile à dire. Severus doit m'influencer plus que je ne l'imaginais, car ma première pensée est : « Il l'a bien cherché ! »

—Molly… je peux vous appeler Molly, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait si bizarre que Severus vous appelle Molly et pas moi !

Elle est tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne peut que hocher la tête, tandis que je sens le canapé vibrer un peu. J'en déduis qu'Arthur a lui aussi réagi à ma demande.

—Je suppose que vous n'avez plus le temps de respirer, avec cette immense fête à préparer. Entre les collègues d'Arthur, les membres de l'Ordre, votre famille, cela en fait des bouches à nourrir.

Elle n'a pas élevé sept Weasley pour rien, cependant, et elle se reprend vite.

—Pas tant que cela. Je suis habituée à réaliser ce genre de choses, dont tu vas profiter, cela dit en passant.

Sa voix est tout hypocrisie. Fini les regards chaleureux du temps où elle me voyait comme sa future belle-fille. Encore un peu et elle va m'accuser d'être la cause du malaise de son fils cadet, tout cela pour adoucir sa propre conscience. Et le mien de malaise, il compte pour du beurre ?

Harry revient avec le thé, ce qui nous sauve du silence guindé qui s'est installé dans la pièce. Il nous sert et s'installe près de Ginny, un bras nonchalamment posé sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

—Alors, Hermione, comment se passent les choses chez Nimbus ?

Evidemment, j'ai écrit à Harry pour l'informer que j'étais recrutée. Les hoquets de surprise venant d'Arthur et Molly m'apprennent toutefois que cette information n'avait pas encore fait le tour du clan Weasley. Ginny a l'air de quelqu'un qui est « au courant », et Ron ne quitte pas sa posture rigide, à l'exception de quelques petits muscles qui palpitent ici et là.

—Très bien, Harry. C'est vraiment un travail intéressant. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais je m'intéresse aux balais maintenant.

—Ah bon, tu essaies les balais chez Nimbus ?

Je me tourne de l'autre côté pour répondre à Arthur.

—Non, je ne vois même pas un balai de la journée. En revanche, je lis beaucoup sur eux dans le cadre de mon poste d'assistante juridique.

A partir de là, nous avons vécu un quart d'heure de conversation sans heurt. Les balais, c'est comme les voitures chez les Moldus : ils sont un sujet de conversation sans risque. Lorsque celle-ci commence à s'essouffler et la théière à se vider, je me dis qu'il est temps de venir au but de ma visite.

—Au fait, vous savez que j'organise un meeting du SALE le vingt-et-un juin prochain ?

Le regard de mes interlocuteurs devient inexpressif d'un coup. Chacun se demande comment éviter ce que je vais inévitablement demander.

—Euh, non, je ne le savais pas, me répond bravement Harry.

—J'ai déjà réservé une salle sur le Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai établi une liste de personnalités que je souhaiterais inviter. Je pense que cela ferait très plaisir à Dobby si tu venais, Harry.

Harry est cuit. Dobby lui a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, il ne peut rien refuser pour l'elfe.

—Ah, mais sans doute, oui, si je ne suis pas de service ce jour-là.

Je prends un air blessé, ou au moins j'essaie. Je dois avoir réussi car il me répond :

—D'accord, Hermione, je serai là.

Il a dû se souvenir de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, quand j'ai tellement harcelé les garçons qu'ils m'ont acheté des badges pour que je les laisse tranquilles. Il a eu peur que je ne gâche ses fiançailles. Avec raison.

* * *

Quand je repense à cet après-midi, je crois que je commence à comprendre Severus. Je me suis amusée comme une folle à amener Harry à participer au meeting du SALE. Quant à Ron, j'espère qu'il sera plein de contractures musculaires demain à force de se tenir droit pour surtout éviter de regarder dans ma direction. J'espère qu'il aura mal autant que moi j'en ai à le sentir si près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le… inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mon présent, c'est Severus, et mon avenir s'appelle célibat, grâce justement à Ron et à sa soumission au verdict de la Yenta.

Le bon point de cette rencontre, en tout cas, fut d'avoir renoué avec Ginny. J'ai senti la chaleur de notre amitié renaître. Oh, ce ne sera pas comme avant. Je ne peux oublier qu'elle aussi se soumet à des traditions d'un autre âge, mais je ne peux vivre en ermite toute ma vie. Et puis, si je veux faire changer les choses un jour, il faudra bien que je fréquente des personnes comme elle, alors autant commencer par quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop désagréable. Une bonne séance de shopping en fin de mois en compagnie de Ginny et Tonks devrait me mettre sur la bonne voie. Nous étions même d'accord, Ginny et moi, pour mettre Molly de côté sur ce coup-là. Ginny ne voulait pas être obligée de porter une robe de fiançailles trop chaste, ce qui serait arrivé à coup sûr si sa mère nous avait accompagnées dans les magasins ; or il fallait un vêtement qu'un Harry sans doute un peu pompette puisse enlever sans trop d'efforts en fin de soirée.

Finalement, lorsque je ne pense pas à Ron, la vie n'est pas si mal.

* * *

J'espère que Hermione saura se contenter d'une omelette et de pain beurré ce soir. J'ai perdu la notion du temps dans les pages de _Secrets inavoués et inavouables des messes noires du XVIIe siècle, _que j'ai essayé de lire pendant que j'étais seul à la maison. Inutile de donner à ma femme matière à me faire chanter en exhibant un livre de magie noire. Résultat : j'ai failli oublier de préparer le souper. Ah, je l'entends qui rentre. Il lui faut exactement dix minutes pour poser son sac, passer à l'étage mettre des vêtements plus confortables, utiliser les toilettes, se laver les mains et s'asseoir à table devant son assiette tout juste servie. Je commence à vraiment bien connaître ses habitudes.

—Bonsoir, Hermione. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Un large sourire se dessine sur ses traits plutôt sereins ce soir.

—Tout à fait. J'ai vu Harry et Ginny aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'Arthur, Molly et Ron.

Je serais curieux de savoir, tiens, comment s'est passée cette charmante réunion, et comment revoir son ancien fiancé a pu la rendre d'humeur aussi joyeuse. Auraient-ils décidé de renouer ? Si elle s'imagine que coucher avec un autre homme me poussera au divorce, c'est elle qui est trompée et pas moi. Je me moque royalement de ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. Cela m'ennuierait tout de même d'être ridiculisé par une femme adultère. Hmm, il y avait quelques sortilèges intéressants dans le livre que j'ai lu cet après-midi, qui permettent de s'assurer de la fidélité de son conjoint. Bon, ne laissons pas mon esprit vagabonder de trop, et revenons à la conversation en cours.

—Je pensais que tes relations avec tous ces gens étaient, disons, froides.

—C'est vrai, sauf pour Harry. Lui est resté mon ami. Bon, je me suis rabibochée avec Ginny aussi. Arthur et Molly ne savent toujours pas trop sur quel pied danser avec moi, encore qu'à mon avis Molly ait été tentée de me faire porter la responsabilité du malheur de Ron. Quant à Ron, il n'a pas pipé mot et est resté raide comme la justice pendant tout le temps que j'étais là. Il n'est toujours pas capable de me faire face.

Je pensais que l'hypocrisie était ma spécialité, mais faites confiance à une femelle Weasley pour me déloger de ma première place.

Une nuance de tristesse teinte la voix de Hermione à ce constat. Honnêtement, s'il ne veut pas se battre pour la garder, c'est qu'il ne la mérite pas. Elle devrait l'oublier.

—Quelle intéressante compagnie pour passer un samedi après-midi. Aurais-tu des tendances masochistes ?

Elle prend un air faussement choqué.

—Moi ? Au contraire, c'était amusant de les voir remuer sur leur siège, craignant une remarque méchante de ma part, tout en sachant qu'ils l'auraient bien méritée.

Tiens, tiens, voilà un trait intéressant que je découvre en ma chère et tendre. Un petit sourire satisfait prend possession de mes lèvres entre deux bouchées d'omelette.

—Ma chère, un tel fond de méchanceté en vous ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

Elle ricane et manque de recracher ce qu'elle a dans la bouche. Elle se lance dans une tirade ponctuée de mouvements de fourchette.

—Ce n'est pas cela. J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin d'eux, et des gens comme eux, pour ma cause. J'ai d'ailleurs convaincu Harry de participer au meeting du SALE le mois prochain. Je fais donc ami/ami par intérêt, au moins en partie. Avant que je n'oublie, il est possible que Dobby ou Winky passent de temps à autre sans prévenir pour l'organisation du meeting. Tu seras gentil avec eux s'ils arrivent alors que je ne suis pas là ? Il est aussi possible qu'Achille—mon air étonné doit l'interpeller—tu sais, Achille Acidote, le juriste dont je suis l'assistante, passe une fois ou deux. Nous sommes sur un cas important qui va passer devant le Magenmagot en juin, et nous ne sommes pas sûrs de boucler le dossier sur notre temps de travail.

Voilà bien du dérangement qui m'est promis. J'estime que je mérite une compensation en échange de ma coopération. Oui, c'est cela. Tu ne vas pas dormir tôt ce soir, ma chère.

* * *

Nous lisons ensemble, ou plutôt en même temps, au lit tous les deux, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet un peu plus tôt que de coutume.

—Pose ton livre, Hermione, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Surprise, elle me regarde et comprend vite mes intentions.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'interrompre ainsi ? Zut, il veut du sexe. Et mon livre, alors ? Au moins, je peux compter sur lui pour me donner du plaisir. Je soupire avec exagération et pose mon livre à mon tour._

—Je sais que je te dérange, Hermione, mais pense à toutes les fois où je serai dérangé, moi, par tes… relations.

_Le salaud ! C'est pourquoi il s'est montré si conciliant tout à l'heure, lorsque je lui ai parlé des visites possibles de Dobby et Winky. Oh, mais il a déjà enlevé cette ridicule chemise de nuit grise. Même mon grand-père n'en portait plus de pareille. Je lui achèterais bien un pyjama, tiens, rien que pour voir sa tête._

Si elle voulait bien cesser de porter ces ridicules pyjamas en flanelle qui sont si difficiles à enlever, elle me faciliterait la vie ! Enfin, nous sommes nus tous les deux. Mon sexe est déjà raide rien qu'au souvenir de ses précédentes incursions dans le corps chaud et si féminin de ma femme, corps qui se moule si bien au mien.

_Qui s'intéresse à l'état des dents d'un homme qui embrasse si bien ? Sa langue contre la mienne me fait oublier que j'ai un cerveau, tandis que ses mains sur mon dos et mes fesses tracent des chemins mystérieux qui me font frissonner. Nos corps emmêlés se frottent l'un à l'autre, et bientôt mes lèvres laissent échapper un gémissement de plaisir._

Que j'aime lorsqu'elle gémit, lorsqu'elle me fait savoir, contre son gré, que j'ai du pouvoir sur elle. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi dans ces moments-là, et qu'elle me l'accorderait. Ah, ses doigts grattent la pointe de mes seins. Cela ne manque pas de me rendre impatient. Je la renverse sur le dos pour… Crack !

_Oh, non, Pattenrond a encore fait tomber une fiole. J'ai pourtant déjà dit à Severus de ne pas laisser traîner ses fioles sur l'évier après les avoir lavées._

_—Je vais faire sortir mon chat, dis-je d'un air contrit._

_Severus me laisse partir avec dans le regard une promesse de ce qui m'attend lorsque je reviendrai. J'enfile une robe de chambre et descend les escaliers. En traversant le salon, passage obligé pour rejoindre la cuisine, j'aperçois le dernier exemplaire de 'Potions Today' sur la table de salon, ouvert à la page d'un article sur la polémique autour de la possibilité d'utiliser un chaudron métamorphosé pour préparer une potion. Cette polémique a beau être plus ancienne que Merlin, elle intéresse toujours autant les sorciers. Je lis le début de l'article, juste pour avoir une idée. Je reste même debout pour ne pas être tentée de le lire jusqu'au bout._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Cela fait dix minutes qu'elle est descendue. Et je n'entends plus rien. Ce stupide animal l'aurait-il blessé ?

Pas le choix, je dois descendre. De toute façon, mon érection est descendue elle aussi. Ma chemise de nuit à nouveau sur le dos et ma baguette à la main, me voici au bas des escaliers, contemplant Hermione en train de lire mon magazine. Elle m'a planté pour un magazine ! Je vois rouge. Un mouvement de baguette et le magazine retrouve sa place sur la table. Elle sursaute et prend un air effrayé face à la colère qui doit se lire sur mon visage.

_Ohoh. Il ne me veut pas du bien._

_—Cela fait longtemps que je suis là ?_

_—Cela fait dix minutes que tu es descendue. Suis-je donc si mauvais, qu'un magazine te fasse oublier ce que nous étions en train de faire ?_

_J'ai commis l'irréparable ; j'ai laissé un homme en plan au beau milieu d'une rencontre sexuelle._

_—Non, ce n'est pas cela, pas cela du tout. Mais tu vois, il y avait cet article…_

—Silence ! Tu reviens immédiatement au lit.

—Mais… mon chat…

J'explose.

—Tu peux estimer qu'un magazine est plus important que ton chat, mais j'ose espérer que tu considère ton mari encore plus important.

Elle avance alors vers moi. Toute son expression exprime l'intense désir de se trouver aussi loin d'ici que possible.

_Il m'attrape le poignet dès que je suis à sa portée et me traîne jusqu'à la chambre. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs, tiens. Il m'arrache littéralement la robe de chambre avant de me jeter sur le lit. Il agite sa baguette et je sens que mes poignets sont attachés à la tête du lit. Il ôte sa chemise de nuit et s'approche._

—Je suis désolée, madame Snape, dit-il d'un ton peu sincère, mais il semble que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de vous faire apprécier le lit conjugal ce soir.

Elle fait une bien jolie image, ainsi attachée à mon lit, dans une position qui met en valeur sa vulnérabilité. Mon érection revient à la vie à cette vue.

_Il bande à me voir ainsi à sa merci ! Je m'agite un peu, mais rien à faire, je suis trop bien attachée. Et lui qui se masturbe en me regardant avec gourmandise ! Finalement, il se met à genoux sur le bord du lit et se met à me caresser tout le corps, lentement, sans omettre un seul centimètre carré. Il me retourne même pour me caresser le dos, sans me détacher les mains cependant. Impossible de résister, en moins d'un quart d'heure, mon corps s'est rendu à ses attentions._

La voilà enfin soumise. Je vais pouvoir mettre la bouche maintenant. D'abord un baiser sur la bouche, puis mes lèvres, mes dents et ma langue vont instiller leur magie sur sa peau. Le goût salé de sa sueur m'enivre, et ses seins sont soigneusement lavés, si je puis dire. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe, où je déguste son humidité. Je mordille son clitoris et ses lèvres, puis embrasse son sexe comme je le ferais pour sa bouche. En moins de deux minutes, Hermione crie son plaisir.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi doué ? D'accord, je n'ai pas autant de plaisir à chaque fois. Je peux même dire que je me passerais bien du sexe parfois, mais ce soir, il s'est surpassé. Je viens d'avoir l'un des orgasmes les plus violents de ma vie. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il alors que je suis en position de faiblesse ? Et ooooh, il me pénètre. Je voudrais tant qu'il me délie. Ah, je sens que je perds toute capacité à penser de manière cohérente._

Que c'est bon d'être en elle. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que la taquiner comme je l'ai fait augmentait mon désir d'être enfin là. Je pense que je peux la détacher maintenant. Ses mains prennent immédiatement le chemin de mon dos et de mes fesses ; j'aurai des marques de griffes et cela n'a aucune importance. Je prends soin d'atteindre son point G chaque fois que je m'enfonce en elle ; elle crie tant et tant que sa voix s'enroue. Quel bel hommage à ma performance ! Je sens son orgasme, encore plus violent que le précédent si j'en juge par l'expression de son visage. Le mien approche, de plus en plus pressant, et il est là. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je crie en éjaculant.


	15. Tranquillité menacée

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Merci encore à Dacian Goddess pour le temps passé à me relire._

**Chapitre 15. Tranquillité menacée**

Faire du shopping avec Ginny et Tonks devrait être remboursé par la sécurité sociale. Nous avons eu tant de plaisir à faire essayer à Ginny des robes les unes plus affriolantes que les autres ! Tonks non plus n'a pas de scrupule à porter des décolletés plongeants ou des fourreaux moulants, mais avec le corps qu'elle a (ah, les avantages de l'entraînement des Aurors), ce serait honteux de porter des sacs à patate. Toutes deux m'ont convaincue de me faire plaisir, et je suis sortie du magasin avec une toute nouvelle robe, un peu plus sexy que ce que je porte d'ordinaire. En outre, il paraît que les rondeurs reviennent en force, même si j'ai quelques doutes sur le sujet. Il n'empêche que je me sentais comme une femme nouvelle après la semaine dingue que je venais de vivre au travail, sans compter les avances de Severus que j'ai dû repousser au moins trois fois cette semaine. Que voulez-vous, je n'avais pas la tête aux galipettes. Enfin, n'y pensons pas pour l'instant.

Je suis vraiment contente d'être réconciliée avec Ginny. Elle travaille maintenant chez Gringotts, où elle occupe le même emploi que son frère : conjureur de sort. Elle, au moins, ne semble pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir épousé Snape. « Qui pourrait dire quelque chose contre un couple qui se marie avec un taux de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent chez la Yenta ? » furent ses propres paroles. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais avoir besoin un jour d'une relation amicale chez la banque sorcière.

Le lendemain, un dimanche, je suis restée enfermée dans mon bureau une bonne partie de la journée avec Dobby et Winky à préparer slogans, affiches, discours, etc. pour le meeting. Quelle fastidieuse après-midi ! J'ai néanmoins réalisé une chose : Dobby et Winky sont bien plus ingénieux qu'on ne le penserait ; leurs idées se sont souvent révélées excellentes, bien qu'un peu excentriques parfois, comme le fait de laisser des pièges à souris à l'accueil pour les elfes qui se sentiraient coupables de venir et souhaiteraient se punir eux-mêmes. J'ai également compris autre chose, sans doute encore plus important : les elfes non seulement ont le droit d'être libres, mais ils doivent aussi apprendre comment être libres. Ils n'y arriveront qu'en exerçant la liberté, quitte à subir plusieurs échecs avant de réussir, un peu comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher tombe plusieurs fois avant de se tenir debout. En conséquence, je dois me retirer du SALE, au moins formellement, et laisser les elfes s'en occuper. Je pourrais toujours être la marraine du mouvement, sa conseillère. Cette idée me plaît et je compte l'annoncer publiquement lors du meeting. Des elfes à la tête d'une organisation de libération ! Voilà qui va faire trembler les fondations obsolètes du monde sorcier !

Une fois les elfes partis, je sors de mon bureau dans l'intention de me faire un thé et de me préparer un en-cas. J'ai à peine mis un pied sur le palier que je trouve Severus planté devant moi qui me fourre un flacon d'huiles essentielles sous le nez. Dire qu'il reproche si facilement aux autres de manquer de subtilité.

—J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de relaxation avec tout le temps que tu as passé en compagnie de ces deux geignardes créatures. Que dirais-tu d'un massage ? me dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

—Dobby et Winky ne sont pas geignards ! protesté-je.

Etre un sorcier ne l'autorise pas à rabaisser gratuitement les autres créatures magiques ! Au milieu de mon indignation, je perçois néanmoins une proposition d'aide de la part de Severus. Hmm… S'il y a quelque chose que je sais, c'est que Severus Snape ne fait jamais rien dans l'intérêt de son prochain, si tant est qu'il considère un autre que lui-même comme étant son prochain, s'il n'y trouve pas son propre intérêt. J'imagine qu'il ne se laissera pas repousser une quatrième fois cette semaine. De plus, je dois admettre que les muscles de mon dos sont un peu raides.

—D'accord. Mais plus de remarques dénigrantes sur mes amis.

Il sourit de manière moqueuse, puis m'entraîne vers notre chambre. Ce jour-là, j'ai découvert que je commençais à savoir bien jouer du Severus : lorsqu'il a réclamé que je le masse à son tour, je l'ai rendu amorphe, sans voix, et presque tendre. Disons qu'avec un autre homme que Severus, j'aurais parlé de tendresse. Avec mon mari, je parlerais plutôt d'amollissement. Cet homme ne sait pas résister à quelques pressions bien placées sur sa colonne vertébrale, à tel point qu'il m'a laissé la position dominante lorsque nous avons fait l'amour et que j'ai dû faire tout le travail. Je dois toutefois admettre que cet intermède m'a bien relaxée. Vu le programme qui m'attend dans les jours qui viennent, je pense que je vais utiliser les talents de Severus un peu plus souvent. Puisque j'ai un mari, autant en faire bon usage.

J'ai ensuite vécu deux semaines plus intenses et stressantes que la préparation de mes examens à Poudlard. Encore heureux que Molly ne m'ait pas demandé d'aide dans la préparation des fiançailles de Ginny et Harry. J'ai dû trouver du temps pour confirmer la réservation de la salle pour le meeting, commander les affiches, programmes, tracts, petits fours, boissons, etc., programmer une conférence de presse pour annoncer l'événement dans les médias le quatorze juin, tout en peaufinant mon premier gros dossier chez Nimbus. Celui-ci doit être prêt pour le quinze juin, car il concerne un procès qui aura lieu le dix-neuf. Ah, oui, je suis censée dormir aussi.

Arrive le moment de nous rendre au Terrier. Je prends quelques minutes pour contempler les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler. J'estime que je peux être satisfaite. J'ai rendu mon dossier complet, en temps et en heure, à monsieur Acidote, qui m'a abondamment complimentée sur la qualité de mon travail, et tout est prêt pour le meeting. Même Rita Skeeter n'a pas réussi à gâcher ma conférence de presse malgré ses tentatives de toujours ramener le sujet sur mon mariage au lieu des changements que j'essaie d'introduire dans la société. Maintenant, il est temps que je m'amuse un peu.

* * *

Il est clair que l'unique raison de ma participation à cette farce que sont les fiançailles de Potter et de miss Weasley est d'ennuyer un maximum de monde par ma présence. Quelle autre raison pourrait me pousser à entrer à nouveau dans cette… construction qui défie toutes les lois de la nature et de la magie ? Même Hermione et moi avons plus belle allure que cet édifice, c'est dire. Il est vrai qu'elle a mis pour l'occasion une robe qui épouse d'assez près ses formes féminines, et qui montre un peu trop à mon goût les rondeurs qui sont miennes, euh, les siennes. Contrairement à moi, mon épouse n'est pas bâtie sur le modèle planche à pain, et c'est tant mieux. 

Je constate que les tables et chaises sont installées en extérieur. Je soupire. Ils ne savent donc pas que nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne, et que les soirées n'y sont pas chaudes quel que soit le moment de l'année ? Potter et miss Weasley viennent à notre rencontre alors que nous nous approchons du groupe déjà là. La robe de miss Weasley est positivement indécente. Je m'étonne que Molly ait laissé passer cela et bénit le ciel que Hermione ait au moins du bon sens quant à son habillement.

—Hermione ! s'exclament-ils. Nous sommes si contents de te voir.

Pour un peu, ils se bousculeraient pour être le premier à l'embrasser. Je note qu'ils ne précisent pas leur contentement de me voir. Savoir qu'ils me voudraient ailleurs vaut bien que je subisse cette abominable soirée.

—Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là.

Hermione est radieuse et retourne leur étreinte un bref instant avant de me reprendre le bras, conformément aux convenances. Potter fronce les sourcils à ce geste qui manifestement le contrarie, mais s'abstient sagement de tout commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il me regarde :

—Bonsoir, monsieur. Bienvenue au Terrier pour mes fiançailles. Le Ministre n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je compte sur vous pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il a le culot d'accompagner sa proposition d'un sourire ironique. Je veux bien ennuyer le Ministre par ma présence ce soir, ce qui ne signifie pas que je souhaite supporter sa compagnie plus que quelques instants. Il ne faudrait pas que je lui donne une bonne raison de me renvoyer à Azkaban si je lui lance un sort après seulement deux minutes de conversation.

—Vous n'avez peur de rien, Potter, pas même que vos fiançailles soient gâchées par un duel ?

Il rit !

—Allons, allons, monsieur, Scrimgeour, tout ancien Auror qu'il est, ne fait pas le poids contre vous dans un duel, qu'il soit verbal ou à la baguette.

—Je suis absolument insensible à la flatterie, Potter. Gardez vos remarques idiotes pour vous-même à l'avenir.

Mon ton se fait doucement menaçant, ce que Hermione a senti car sa main exerce une légère pression sur mon bras pour me prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin. Comme je tiens à ce qu'Azkaban garde son statut de mauvais souvenir, je me retiens de sortir ma baguette.

—Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne négligiez pas vos autres invités, Potter.

—Certainement, monsieur, me répond-il, manifestement satisfait de m'avoir irrité.

Sur ce, il fait demi-tour et rejoint Lupin et Tonks. Miss Weasley le suit, non sans me jeter d'abord un regard inquisiteur, comme si elle se demandait pourquoi je n'avais pas ensorcelé son futur mari. Hermione soupire tandis que nous nous dirigeons lentement vers Arthur et Molly.

—Si j'avais su que tu serais prêt à jeter un sort dans les trente secondes qui suivent ton arrivée, j'aurais préféré que tu restes à la maison. Nous aurions toujours pu trouver une excuse pour ton absence.

—Je pense au contraire que je trouverai matière à m'amuser ce soir.

—Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire de tenir compagnie à Scrimgeour ?

Je lui raconte succinctement ce qui s'est dit le soir où Potter est venu jusqu'à mon laboratoire avec miss Weasley, et la suggestion de George Weasley de narguer Scrimgeour avec ma présence.

—Bonsoir Severus, bonsoir Hermione !

Arthur Weasley nous salue. Molly s'est éloignée pour discuter avec la pas tout à fait humaine épouse de son fils aîné, laissant son mari s'occuper seul de nous. Un verre de vin, quelques petits fours et quelques banalités, et il nous quitte. Nous voilà seuls au milieu de la petite foule qui envahit le jardin. Hermione me lance un sourire vaguement apologétique avant d'aller discuter avec Tonks que Lupin a laissée pour aller… se transformer. Dernier jour de pleine lune aujourd'hui. Je parie que Potter n'a même pas pensé à regarder le calendrier avant de fixer la date de sa petite sauterie. Je me demande si cela se remarquerait si je m'éclipsais dans un coin tranquille pour lire, d'autant plus que Hagrid vient d'arriver. Malgré les (fausses) révélations de mon procès, il m'en veut toujours d'avoir tué Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, son langage corporel crie la haine de moi à qui veut l'entendre, et connaissant la force du demi-géant, je préfère battre en retraite.

Deux heures plus tard, je songe sérieusement à rentrer. Je suis à table entre Hermione et Fleur Weasley, avec Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks en face de moi. J'en ai assez des débats sur la liberté de vivre en couple sans dépendre de la Yenta (choix du loup-garou et de la métamorphomage) ou la fiabilité de la généamourologie, sur l'avantage d'avoir ses fenêtres au sud ou à l'ouest, ou encore sur la supériorité de certaines techniques moldues pour accrocher les étagères sur un mur. A ce moment-là, les jumeaux annoncent, à grand renfort de _Sonorus,_ qu'il faut se regrouper sur le côté du jardin pour admirer le feu d'artifice qu'ils vont tirer.

Le hasard des mouvements de foule m'amène près de Rufus Scrimgeour, qui était arrivé alors que l'entrée était déjà servie.

—Monsieur le Ministre, lui dis-je en guise de salutation.

—Snape, me répond-il d'un ton neutre.

Des Feuxfous Fuseboum spécialement créés pour ce soir illuminent alors le ciel, et pendant un moment, le bruit des fusées emplit mes oreilles. Puis, nonchalamment, sans se tourner vers moi, les yeux toujours rivés sur la débauche de couleurs déployée par les feux d'artifice, Scrimgeour entame la conversation.

—Arthur m'a appris que votre épouse avait trouvé un emploi, Snape ?

Où veut-il en venir ?

—C'est exact.

—Vu la nature de cet emploi, je suppose qu'elle gagne assez pour vous faire vivre tous les deux.

Je ne réponds pas, je suis bien trop occupé à réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

—Savez-vous que le décret 00/25 du 19 février 2000 est assorti d'un barème de ressources à ne pas dépasser ? Et les anciens Mangemorts qui ont reçu le droit de travailler avec les substances citées dans le décret pour raison de charge de famille, doivent prouver chaque fin décembre que leurs ressources ne dépassent pas le plafond fixé à quatre-cent gallions pour un couple sans enfants ? Faites attention, monsieur Snape, vous pourriez vous retrouver au chômage en janvier. A moins bien sûr que votre famille ne s'agrandisse.

Il m'a coupé la chique. Il va falloir que j'ouvre un compte en Suisse, mais je ne pourrai y verser sans risque que les pourcentages sur les ventes que je perçois. En revanche, je ne peux pas transférer les salaires à l'étranger discrètement. Je ne tiens pas trop à ce que Hermione quitte son travail non plus. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle ferait de ses journées si elle était forcée à l'oisiveté. Mon esprit arrive à la seule conclusion logique : agrandir ma famille est la solution, d'autant que ce nigaud de Scrimgeour, pensant me narguer, m'a en fait donné le temps de faire en sorte que Hermione soit enceinte de plus de trois mois fin décembre. Je vois un autre avantage à la situation : Hermione ne pourra pas utiliser l'infertilité comme motif de divorce. De toute façon, je lui fais confiance pour s'occuper du mouflet.

Je prends soin tout de même dès le lendemain, c'est-à-dire une heure du matin, heure à laquelle nous rentrons, de vérifier la véracité des dires de Scrimgeour en relisant attentivement les documents que je possède sur ce maudit décret. Ce diable avait raison ; seul un enfant me permettrait de garder mon emploi actuel. C'est cela ou demander une baisse de salaire aux jumeaux.

Dès le lundi soir, je mettrai mon plan en action. Je sais qu'elle va rentrer tard de son travail à cause du procès, et qu'elle sera fatiguée et énervée. Je lui proposerai un massage intégral pour la relaxer (elle ne sait pas résister à ce genre d'offre) et j'en profiterai pour faire pénétrer dans sa peau des huiles essentielles enrichies en potion de fertilité. Puis je lui ferai l'amour, et pour m'assurer de la réussite de mon plan, mon sexe sera lui aussi enduit de la potion en question. Aucune méthode contraceptive ne pourra empêcher la conception de se produire, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours veillé à ce que Bellatrix n'en trouve jamais la recette. Je penserai plus tard à la paternité.


	16. Acceptation

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Merci du fond de mon cœur à Dacian Goddess d'avoir bien voulu relire toute cette histoire. Grâce à elle, cette histoire compte 17 chapitres au lieu de 16 (eh oui, bientôt la fin)._

**Chapitre 16. Acceptation**

Tout se passe comme prévu : Hermione est rentrée de son premier procès en tant qu'assistante juridique plus tendue que la corde d'un pendu et n'a pu résister à la tentation d'un massage intégral qui l'a bien préparée à accepter mes avances. Savoir que je vais la féconder ce soir m'influence malgré moi : mes gestes sont doux, mes va-et-vient en elle sont attentifs, mes mains sont caressantes, ma bouche se saisit de la sienne et ne la laisse pas jusqu'à ce qu'il nous soit nécessaire d'exprimer verbalement, ou relativement verbalement, notre plaisir mutuel et simultané. Par chance, elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endort tout de suite après notre copulation. Elle ne prend même pas le temps de me jeter un regard interrogateur concernant mon inhabituelle conduite, et c'est tant mieux, car cela m'aurait inévitablement conduit à me poser des questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser reposer dans les limbes de ma conscience.

* * *

Le procès s'est bien passé, d'après monsieur Acidote. Il m'a félicité le lendemain, mardi, (car les assistants ne vont pas au tribunal avec les juristes et les avocats) pour l'excellent dossier que je lui avais préparé. Il n'a eu aucun mal à trouver les informations qu'il cherchait, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Pour une fois, cela tombait très bien que Severus ait été d'une humeur câline en ce lundi soir, car j'avais vraiment besoin de détente. 

Maintenant, nous sommes mercredi soir, et je m'apprête à ouvrir les portes de la salle où va se tenir une des plus importantes manifestations du SALE. Harry et Ginny sont sur l'estrade au fond de la salle, Dobby et Winky sont avec moi pour accueillir les participants, les tables et les chaises sont installées, les tracts sont prêts à être distribués. Je tourne la poignée, pousse la porte et regarde… le vide. Il n'y a personne à la porte ! Je suis abasourdie, stupéfiée. J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait au moins un participant. Je me reprends lorsque je vois deux silhouettes s'avancer, mais déchante vite : ce sont des journalistes. J'ai envie de leur fermer la porte au nez. Soudain, je sens quelque chose qui frôle le bas de ma robe. Je baisse les yeux et je vois une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui se glissent dans la salle en contournant mon corps debout dans l'embrasure de la salle. Le soulagement m'envahit ; je sais maintenant que tout va bien se passer.

Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que les journalistes seraient davantage intéressés par la vie du héros Harry Potter que par les droits des elfes de maison, qui sont pourtant des êtres magiques égaux en dignité aux sorciers, et que la société sorcière a amenés à vouloir l'asservissement. Cela n'a pas empêché les elfes présents d'adhérer au mouvement, surtout lorsqu'ils ont su qu'une sorcière leur laissait volontairement la place. Les journalistes eux-mêmes ont oublié de demander à Harry et Ginny la couleur de leur gâteau de fiançailles lorsqu'ils m'ont entendue déclarer que Dobby et Winky allaient prendre la tête du mouvement. Du coup, j'ai eu le droit à la une, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit encart dans le coin en bas à gauche.

* * *

J'ai gardé un œil attentif sur Hermione ces derniers jours. Je n'ai constaté aucun des signes habituels indiquant qu'elle a eu ses règles : pas de déprime ou d'agressivité exagérée pendant deux ou trois jours, et pas de serviettes usagées dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. En revanche, ses seins ont gonflé, elle a l'air fatigué, et surtout, surtout, elle mange à peine au petit déjeuner. Elle semble également un peu nerveuse dès que je suis là. Elle me regarde plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, signe sûr qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire mais ne sait comment le faire sans que j'explose. Je brûle de mettre fin à cette torture en provoquant la conversation, mais elle est trop futée, elle risquerait de voir clair dans mon jeu. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et attends qu'elle trouve le courage de m'annoncer sa grossesse. Enfin, un dimanche matin d'août, à la table du petit déjeuner : 

—Severus.

—Oui ?

Je sens qu'elle va enfin me parler. De toute façon, elle ne peut plus cacher bien longtemps son état.

—J'ai, euh, quelque chose à te dire. Mais d'abord, promets-moi de ne pas crier, ou te mettre en colère.

J'utilise mes dons d'acteur pour prendre un air à la fois intrigué et irrité.

—Vas-y, parle !

—Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te promets, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Enfin, si, je sais comment, mais pourtant je prends mes précautions et cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ah, comment dire…

—Justement, dis-le et cesse de tourner autour du pot.

Elle rougit, gênée, et baisse les yeux.

—Je suis enceinte, marmonne-t-elle derrière l'écran de ses cheveux.

Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu, celui qui me vaudrait un Oscar chez les Moldus. Je hurle de soi-disant colère :

—Quoi ? Tu es quoi ?

Il est bon de la voir sursauter avec frayeur comme une première année à Poudlard.

—Je suis enceinte, reprend-elle d'une petite voix.

Je plisse les yeux.

—De combien, demandé-je d'un ton froid.

—Environ deux mois. Mais j'ai encore un mois pour avorter, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Je voulais seulement t'en parler avant de le faire. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles des enfants, mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait au moins que je t'en parle.

Une sueur froide coule dans mon dos. Je me demande bien ce qui l'a retenue de le faire en cachette.

—Sais-tu qu'en m'en parlant, tu te coupes l'herbe sous le pied concernant un éventuel divorce ? Même si tu avortais, tu ne pourrais plus plaider l'infertilité.

Elle se mord la lèvre de plus belle. Soudain, elle semble prendre une résolution et me regarde avec défi.

—De toute façon, avant d'obtenir un divorce pour infertilité, la loi exige que des tests soient effectués sur les époux. Les médicomages auraient bien vu que je suis tombée enceinte une fois, ce qui prouve la fertilité du couple.

C'est donc pour cela qu'elle m'en parle ! Parce que de toute façon, cette option (le divorce pour infertilité) lui est interdite, ce qui rend la venue de l'enfant inutile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est une idée qui me dérange. Cela fait deux mois que j'imagine comment elle sera avec le ventre rond, et voilà qu'elle envisage d'avorter. Je vais devoir ruser un peu.

—Et que penses-tu de cet enfant ? Le veux-tu ?

Elle tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre.

—Je ne sais pas. Pendant les premiers jours, j'étais sûre de ne pas en vouloir. Je suis allée à Ste Mangouste prendre un rendez-vous pour avorter. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un médicomage et un psycholomage. Ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi je ne pourrai plus jamais divorcer pour infertilité, puis ont attiré mon attention sur le caractère irrévocable d'une telle décision. D'un autre côté, j'ai ma carrière. Je viens seulement de trouver du travail ! Comment je vais faire avec un enfant ? Mais et si j'avorte et qu'après je le regrette ? J'ai vu assez de morts à mon goût. Est-ce que je peux tuer un être qui n'est pas encore tout à fait humain, sans en rêver dans les années à venir ? Et toi, qu'envisages-tu ?

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et elle renifle en parlant ; sans doute un effet de ses hormones déréglées. Je n'ai aucune réponse à ses questions, sauf celle concernant ma volonté de garder cet enfant.

—Tu as conscience qu'il existe des personnes qui occupent le métier de nourrice, et que nous avons les moyens d'en employer une ?

Double avantage à cette proposition : je verrai Hermione avec le ventre rond, et je n'aurai pas à m'impliquer dans les soins quotidiens. De plus, lorsqu'on lui laisse le choix, Hermione fait toujours le bon, à condition qu'on lui ait présenté les bons arguments auparavant. J'ai raison encore une fois.

—Je peux envisager de le garder, mais à une condition : que tu t'impliques, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, dans son éducation. Je te rappelle que tu as été un participant enthousiaste à sa conception.

D'accord, j'avais presque raison.

—Honnêtement, tu me vois changer les couches ?

Elle plaque un air indigné et batailleur sur ses yeux gonflés et rougis.

—Ce n'est pas pire que de manipuler de la merde de dragon pour « améliorer » les bombabouses de Fred et George !

Elle n'a pas tort. Vite, trouver une bonne répartie.

—Je refuse de changer des couches, donner des biberons, ou chanter des berceuses ridicules pour un mouflet !

—Si tu ne t'occupes pas de ton enfant, je porterai plainte au bureau des Aurors pour négligence !

Ohoh. Si elle fait cela, elle pourrait obtenir le divorce pour protéger l'enfant. Il est temps de faire une concession. J'appuie mes propos en agitant mon index tendu dans sa direction.

—D'accord. Je veux bien passer du temps avec lui, ou elle, pour lui apprendre des choses utiles comme lire ou écrire, ou les potions, ou vérifier si il ou elle a bien appris ses leçons. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les soins physiques, et ne t'imagine pas que je vais me mettre à faire des câlins soudainement. Tu auras aussi en charge le recrutement d'une nourrice.

Elle me sourit avec chaleur.

—Je n'en demande pas plus, Severus. Il n'y a pas pire pour un enfant que de se sentir ignoré ou détesté par ses parents. Regarde où ce genre de sentiment a conduit Voldemort. Je vais donc le garder. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des supérieurs compréhensifs chez Nimbus, et le travail que je fais ne nécessite pas que je m'arrête trop longtemps de travailler. Et avec une nourrice, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Je ne vois absolument rien de mal avec ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait de sa vie, mais c'est une pensée que je garde pour moi.

—Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, le sujet est clos. Je vais maintenant dans mon laboratoire. A tout à l'heure.

La journée va enfin pouvoir se dérouler comme d'habitude, sans autre distraction que mes potions.


	17. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre._

_Merci beaucoup à ma beta, Dacian Goddess, dont les remarques pertinentes vous ont valu d'avoir un chapitre supplémentaire._

**Epilogue**

Quelle soirée ! Je commence à être vraiment trop grosse pour ce genre de choses. Dire que j'ai encore trois mois à tenir. L'avantage, c'est que lorsque je me suis interposée entre Ron et Severus, tous deux ont mis fin aux hostilités illico, après un regard inquiet de leur part en direction de mon ventre. Ces deux-là ont failli gâcher le réveillon de Nouvel An chez Harry. Ron ne tient pas bien le whisky pur feu, et il a fallu qu'il exprime hier soir toute sa rancœur pour nos fiançailles avortées. Il a accusé Severus d'avoir payé la Yenta pour m'obtenir (si cela est vrai, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas lui-même essayé de payer la Yenta pour truquer nos résultats ?), de me violer régulièrement, de m'avoir mise enceinte pour garder son job. Des accusations parfaitement ridicules, sauf pour la dernière. Cela m'a pris un peu de temps avant de comprendre, mais j'étais tellement déterminée à prouver à Nimbus que je pouvais fournir un travail de qualité malgré ma condition que j'ai à peine fait attention à tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec mon emploi, jusqu'à ce que la _Gazette_ publie en septembre les barèmes de revenus applicables dans le cadre du décret 00/25. Il était alors trop tard pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit de cette information. J'aimais déjà cet enfant plus que moi-même, et j'avais extorqué à Severus une promesse de participer à son éducation.

Mes parents ont été fort surpris d'être déjà de futurs grand-parents, mais se sont vite habitués à l'idée.

—Tu viens seulement de trouver un travail, Hermione ! Cela risque d'entraver ta carrière, s'est exclamée ma mère.

En moins de deux heures, c'est devenu :

—Avez-vous des idées de prénom ? Quand vas-tu acheter sa chambre ? Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je vienne avec toi. Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être grand-mère ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit là !

La réaction de mes amis a été en résumé celle-ci :

—Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu es heureuse, dis ? Alors c'est le principal.

La seule chose qui différait d'une personne à l'autre était la sincérité avec laquelle c'était dit. Hagrid était prêt à gâter la mère et l'enfant à sa manière, Arthur et Molly visiblement se disaient qu'ils auraient pu être ses grand-parents si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, Remus et Tonks ont réagi comme s'ils pensaient que j'étais sous l'_Imperius_, Harry était enchanté d'être parrain, et tous se demandaient, sans oser poser la question à voix haute, comment j'avais fait pour coucher avec le bâtard graisseux, tout héros de guerre qu'il fût. J'avais très envie de leur dire que lorsque son visage se trouvait entre mes jambes, je me moquais bien qu'il fut disgracieux ou non, et qu'il savait utiliser son anatomie de manière à faire oublier ses imperfections. Et lui au moins ne me traite pas comme si j'étais en porcelaine.

* * *

Non, pas encore ! C'est la troisième fois que Sabine se réveille cette nuit ! C'est Hermione qui se lève, certes, mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis éveillé chaque fois. Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont déjà taquiné plusieurs fois depuis le début de la semaine à propos de ma mine peu reposée, « non pas que cela m'enlaidisse davantage, » ont-ils dit. S'ils recommencent ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je jure que je testerai sur eux la recette de cette potion indétectable qui rend aveugle et que j'ai trouvée dans un manuscrit de Lucrèce Borgia acheté au marché noir la semaine dernière.

Je n'ai pas dormi une nuit complète depuis que Hermione est entrée dans son septième mois de grossesse. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point une femme enceinte peut être une nuisance pour son entourage : elle passe son temps au toilette, se plaint sans cesse de devoir marcher comme un pingouin, ne peut plus faire la moitié des tâches ménagères à cause de son ventre proéminent, dort mal et par conséquent empêche son conjoint de dormir, et j'en passe et des meilleures. J'étais soulagé au moment de la naissance, me disant que toutes ces jérémiades allaient finir. Je n'ai pas assisté à l'accouchement, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ma femme hurler à la mort pendant des heures. Une heure de visite par jour le temps qu'elle était là-bas était bien suffisant. Hélas ! Je n'ai eu que cinq jours de répit, les cinq jours que Hermione a passés à la maternité.

Hermione et Sabine (je dois l'appeler par son nom ; la première fois que je l'ai appelée « mouflet », Hermione m'a jeté un sort) sont avec moi depuis deux mois maintenant. Deux longs mois qui ont achevé de m'épuiser. Je pensais que dormir d'un œil pour éviter d'être victime d'un Mangemort jaloux de mon bon standing auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une épreuve ; j'ai depuis lors révisé mon jugement. Un bébé est pire qu'un potentiel assassin. J'ai découvert à mes dépens une nouvelle forme de torture.

De plus, sa mère m'a déjà pris au mot de la promesse que je lui ai faite et m'a demandé de parler à notre fille, comme si un si petit bébé pouvait comprendre un mot de ce que je dis. J'ai au moins l'espoir qu'elle sera bientôt capable de tenir une conversation intelligente. Elle est ma fille, après tout, elle devrait avoir un QI au-dessus de la moyenne. D'ailleurs, si je m'y prends bien, je devrais pouvoir en faire une vraie peste pour Potter, les Weasley, et ses enseignants lorsqu'elle ira à Poudlard. Je peux bien supporter quelques mois d'inconfort pour cela.

* * *

Severus et moi devrions fêter nos cinq années de mariage aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, mais j'ai trouvé une certaine paix dans cette union. Il me laisse mener ma carrière comme je l'entends, et ne râle pas pendant des heures lorsque je dois passer quelques jours hors de la maison pour interviewer des clients mécontents de Nimbus aux quatre coins du monde. Il se contente dans ces moments-là de mettre les enfants, Sabine et Julienne, chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Il n'est pas plus bavard ou ouvert qu'au début de notre mariage. Toutefois, avec un peu d'observation, j'ai appris à le connaître un peu. Et si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux par les arguments, ou simplement en demandant, il me reste le chantage. C'est devenu si facile depuis le jour où j'ai découvert sa cache de livres de magie noire. C'est ainsi que j'ai obtenu un deuxième enfant et un déménagement dans une maison plus grande. J'ai toujours voulu deux enfants ; je ne voulais pas d'un enfant qui grandisse seul comme moi. Et puisque j'ai eu mon premier enfant tôt, autant avoir le deuxième tout de suite. Au moins, ce « problème » ne se posera plus dans ma carrière, et avec une nourrice à temps plein, je peux me consacrer à mon travail dans la journée sans craindre pour eux.

Je regarde par la fenêtre les filles qui jouent dans le jardin. Severus apparaît près d'elles, de retour d'une de ses visites à une de ses mystérieuses relations. Elles s'interrompent quelques secondes, le temps de le saluer, et reprennent leur jeu, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la maison. Un sentiment de paix m'envahit à la vision de cette scène si quotidienne.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis marié depuis cinq ans et que j'ai deux enfants. Je travaille toujours pour les jumeaux Weasley, que j'ai convaincus de me payer en partie au noir. Il est hors de question que je « fasse » un troisième enfant juste pour garder mon emploi. Les deux que j'ai me prennent assez de mon temps, encore qu'elles soient calmes et attentives, désireuses d'apprendre, contrairement aux cornichons que j'ai essayé d'éduquer en tant qu'enseignant. Bref, ce sont mes filles.

Quant à ma femme, je me dis que les quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qui servent de justification à notre mariage ne mentaient pas. Je ne dirais pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, mais je suis satisfait de notre arrangement. Elle n'interfère pas dans ma vie, et je n'interfère pas dans la sienne, pas plus que nécessaire en tout cas, et surtout la nuit dans notre lit. Nous nous disputons raisonnablement souvent, et nous réconcilions tout aussi raisonnablement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une femme pourrait laisser ainsi son espace à son mari. Toutes celles que j'ai connues étaient du genre étouffant, mais pas Hermione. Même mes filles savent quand il ne faut pas me déranger. Pour un peu, j'emploierais le mot de « plénitude » pour décrire ma vie.


End file.
